Weight for Me
by AlbertaGirl78
Summary: 305 lb. Edward Cullen has never worried about his weight until a brown eyed beauty catches his eye. College is tough and public ridicule forces him to leave what he loves most behind, but it's the catalyst he needs to make a change. Bella Swan loves her best friend. Could he be the one for her? Collaboration piece between AlbertaGirl78(BPOV) & CullenSweetheart(EPOV).
1. Chapter 1 - EPOV

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: Hey guys! Ally and I are so excited to bring you our new collaboration piece. We hope you enjoy it and support it as much as you did our last one, ****_I Always Do_****. I will be penning EPOV again and Ally will be penning BPOV. We hope to update weekly. Enjoy the story!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO OUR FABULOUS BANNER MAKER MARIE CARRO…she came thru for us yet again! **

EPOV

The annoying buzzing of my alarm clock wakes me from the hottest dream I've had in a long time. I was on a beach somewhere tropical with an ice cold Corona in my hand and sitting beside a gorgeous brunette with luscious breasts shoved into a teeny bikini. She had just been straddling me after giving me the best damn blow job I ever had. Naturally, my cock was hard as a rock. Fantastic. Well at least I didn't jizz in my bed. Again. I am a pathetic fuck for sure.

Yes, my name is Edward Cullen, and I am 19 years old and about to embark on my first day as a college student at UDub. But first, I may need to take care of my little problem. Of course this shit would be so much easier if I didn't weigh 305 pounds. Yeah, not only am I a pathetic fuck, but I'm a very LARGE pathetic fuck. What can I say? I like food. All food. A lot. Being in good shape has never really been a priority in my life. I figure I have plenty of time to get healthy, so now I'm gonna live it up and do what I want. Luckily for me, I have a good looking face, great teeth, beautiful eyes, my ex-girlfriend's words, not mine, and apparently I have some sort of smirk that drives women wild. Again, her words not mine. And before you say it, yes, I said ex-girlfriend. Leah Clearwater was my first and only everything. We were together our junior year of high school. She broke up with me when I started piling on the weight. I gained 100 pounds from the time we got together until I graduated high school a few months ago. She said she couldn't deal with being with my "fat ass" anymore. Fuck her. Who needs her? Not me. Not when I have my lotion and Palmela. Less complications.

Finally deciding to haul my ass out of bed, I make it to the shower and take care of my issue. Once I'm dressed I grab my backpack and head downstairs. Luckily everyone seems to have left for work and school already. I live with my Mom and Dad, Carlisle and Esme, and my little sister, Alice, who is a junior in high school. I opted to live at home instead of in the dorms. Have you seen those rooms? They are way too small and I really didn't want to have to put up with a roommate. Like I said, I'm a big guy. I am 6'2".

I'd like to say I enjoyed a nice breakfast of oatmeal and fat free yogurt, but fuck that, I like to eat. Checking out the pantry, I settle on a box of pop tarts. Yes, I think I will. Brown Sugar and Cinnamon. Always a treat. How many do you want this morning Edward? Screw it, I think, as I grab the entire box and shove them in my bag.

The drive to school gives me a little time to think about some stuff. See, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm really not as cocky as I appear to everyone. I've built up this persona to spare myself some hurt and pain. Society says that I'm repulsive because of my size. It doesn't matter if I have the face of a model or if I'm the sweetest guy you know. Because I weigh over 300 pounds, I'm automatically deemed lazy and pathetic. I've heard it all. High school was horrible for the most part. That's when I decided to become Edward Cullen, cocky, cool, and collected. But college was going to be different. Surely it would, right? College students were more mature. This wasn't high school anymore. People would be nice to me here, right?

Soon I was pulling into the parking lot at UDub. I had been here earlier in the week for freshman orientation, where I picked up my schedule and all that shit. My first class started in fifteen minutes. I was looking forward to it because it was right up my alley, an English class studying Medieval and Early Modern Literature. If you couldn't guess, I am an English major. I know, most freshmen aren't sure what they want to be when they grow up, but I've always known I wanted to be a journalist. Writing is my absolute passion. This class was going to be great and I found myself pretty fucking excited.

Walking toward where I thought I was supposed to go, I noticed several students congregating beside what looked like a lounge of some sort. They were all beautiful people of course. The two girls were tall and thin, supermodel types, while the guys looked to be jocks. I kept my head down as I walked past. Blend in Edward, don't look them in the eye and hopefully they won't say anything. I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening as I walked by them. I heard a couple snickers and one of the guys said 'Damn!'. Now, there's no way to know if they were even aware I was there, but in my mind, they were talking about me. No, you know what? Fuck that noise. It was time for Cocky Cullen to emerge. I held my head up higher and kept on walking, trying to put some swagger in my step; well, as much swagger as you can have when you are as big as a tank.

Thank fuck I finally found my classroom and thank another fuck, there were tables and chairs instead of those little bitty damn desks. Have you SEEN someone my size try to fit into one of those fuckers? Yeah, it ain't pretty. I quickly found a table near the back of the class. I found that to be the best place for me. Tossing my backpack on the table, I got my laptop out and started to get it all situated. The class was filling up fast so I was glad I had arrived a bit early. Just as I was placing my backpack on the ground beside my chair, the sweetest voice I had ever heard was beside me.

"Hi there…um…is anyone sitting here?" I looked up and lost my damn breath. The most beautiful woman in the fucking world was pointing to the chair beside me and smiling. Her hair was long and wavy, falling halfway down her back like a satin curtain of Godiva chocolate. She had the most alluring, soulful brown eyes I had ever seen and her smile, God, her smile was like nothing I had ever seen in my life. She wasn't heavy but she wasn't super thin either. She was curvy. In all the right places. She was fucking perfect. Suddenly I realized I hadn't answered her. _Great Cullen. Way to make friends, you dumb fuck. _Shaking off the lust induced haze, I managed to speak.

"Sorry! No, um…no one is sitting there." I gestured to the seat with my hand. "Please, be my guest."

"Thanks! I hate sitting in the front. Are you sure you don't mind?" She scrunched up her nose and it was fucking adorable. I may have been in love with her already.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm a backdoor kinda guy myself." _What the fuck did I just say? _The startled look on her face told me she caught my slip. "Uh…shit, I'm sorry, that sounded terrible. Ugh, sometimes I should just really be mute." I face palmed myself and she giggled. Have I mentioned that this may indeed be the future Mrs. Cullen?

"Don't worry about it. I thought it was funny. Um…I'm Bella Swan by the way."

"Oh yeah, hey Bella. I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." She reached out and took my hand and I nearly came in my jeans. Her touch created an electricity like I had never felt before. She must have felt it too because she flinched slightly.

The professor came in and began the lesson. I struggled to pay attention, completely distracted by the beauty sitting to my right. Jesus, she even smelled like heaven. This was going to become my absolute favorite class, I was sure of it.

An hour and a half later the class was over and I didn't want it to end. I had to think of something quickly because I needed to know this woman. Time for me to nut up or shut up.

"So, Bella, would you care to be my study partner? I mean, if you don't have someone already?" _Please say yes…please say yes._

"That would be great Edward. I'd love to. Hey, give me your phone and I'll put my number in it, then you call me and I'll have yours. Text me anytime."

"Ok, cool. I really appreciate it. Thanks for being so sweet Bella." I winked at her and was rewarded with the most beautiful blush I had ever seen. Yep. It's official. I was in love with Bella Swan.

As the weeks of our freshman year flew by, Bella and I grew to be best friends. I found out that she was an only child and she was from a small town not far from here called Forks. Her father, Charlie, was the Chief of Police there. She too was an English major, so we had a lot in common, including our love of the classics, like Romeo and Juliet. We spent most of our down time between classes and on weekends together. I found myself falling for Bella harder as the days went by. She didn't have a boyfriend and I desperately wanted to be that man in her life. I couldn't do it though. I couldn't confess my true feelings for Bella because I was scared. I was fucking terrified she would reject me because of my weight. To her credit though, she never acted like it bothered her in the least. We would often snuggle on the couch in her apartment while we watched movies. I loved the feeling of Bella's body pressed against my side. Nothing sexual ever happened because we were just friends. I was probably the cleanest guy at UDub though, because I spent a lot of time in the shower. Being with Bella so much kept my dick in a constant state of arousal. I was actually happy about having a big belly sometimes because it hid my hard on from her.

During Spring Break, the morning Bella left for Forks to spend a few days with her Dad, I was laying on my bed with my arm across my eyes just relaxing. She had gone to use my bathroom. I didn't even hear the door open when she came back out.

"CANNONBALL!" Bella took a running leap from halfway across the room and landed on my bed. Let me rephrase that. She landed on my bed, straddling me with her ass situated squarely over my cock. Before I knew what happened, she had pinned my arms above my head and was leaning down inches away from my face. I was seriously about to come. I lost my breath and lay there staring at her with my mouth agape. Finally she spoke.

"Hey Cullen, I'm going to miss you. A lot." She smiled widely. Shit, I needed to compose myself and get my shit together.

"I'm going to miss you too Sweetheart. More than you know." Without further thought, I brought my hand to her cheek and pushed her hair back behind her ear on one side. _Fuck. Just tell her Cullen_. It was on the tip of my tongue but for the love of God, I couldn't do it. Bella stared down at me with a look in her eyes that I had never seen. For the briefest of moments, I swore she was going to kiss me. But, just as quickly as it appeared, she pulled it back and hopped off me.

"I better get going. Charlie is going to be worried. I'll text you Edward. See you when I get back." She walked to my bedroom door and just before she reached for the doorknob, I made my way off the bed and went to her.

"Let me walk you out Bella. And please drive carefully. Text me when you get there so I won't worry." I smiled weakly at her, trying to hide my feelings. I hated that she was leaving. I had become so used to being around her day in and day out.

I walked her down to her truck and helped her in. Fuck, why can't I just tell her how I feel? _Because you're a fat ass and she'll never return your feelings_.

"See you in a few days Edward. Take care ok?" She winked at me as I nodded. Slowly, she backed out of the driveway and I watched her leave until I could no longer see her. Now what was I going to do with myself until she came back? Sighing, I decided to head inside and find out if there was any of Mom's famous meatloaf left from last night.

Pretty soon, it was the end of our freshman year. We had made it and both of us were so excited to have the summer off. Deciding to celebrate, we went to the bowling alley to have some drinks and bowl a few frames. When we arrived I noticed several people from campus had apparently had the same idea. I began to feel a little uneasy but wanted to spend time with Bella, so I put that shit aside and allowed Cocky Cullen out to play. After we got our shoes and drinks, we made our way to the lanes. Bella found her friends, Kate and Garrett, in one of the lanes beside us so we all sat together.

"Hey Kate, Garrett. Can Edward and I join you guys?"

"Sure Bella, no problem. Hey Edward, how's it going?" Garrett stuck his hand out for me to shake, which I did. He was an alright guy. We had a class together so I was pretty familiar with him. As we sat there and talked, we each took our turn with the bowling ball as it came up. We were having a pretty good time until my fucking nemesis walked up behind us. Mike fucking Newton.

"Hey there Beautiful Bella, how are you baby?" He wormed his way over to us and tried to hug Bella but she pulled away before he could and leaned into me. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face. Bella really didn't care for Newton at all.

"Hi Mike. I'm good. You?" She continued to lean against me.

"I'd be better if you'd finally agree to go out with me." Was this guy for real? Now, normally I wouldn't say anything. I'd let Bella handle him. But this time, Cocky Cullen was here and Bella was obviously uncomfortable. That would not do.

"Hey Newton, why don't you step back a little. Can't you tell when you're making someone feel uncomfortable?" I put my hand in the crook of Bella's hip and pulled her slightly closer, just to let her know that I had this.

"Why don't you mind your business Fat Ass? You don't have any claim on Bella. Hell you probably can't even find your dick under all that nasty shit." Before I could register what he actually said, Bella answered for me.

"Fuck you Newton. God, do you have any consideration for anyone but yourself?"

"Bella, it's fine. Don't worry about Newton. He knows he's an asshole." I smirked up at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"No Edward, he can't talk to you like that. It's rude." She looked like an angry kitten and I would be lying if I said seeing her come to my defense wasn't a turn on. It totally was.

Luckily, Newton got lost. Yeah, what he said bothered me a bit, but after all was said and done, I was the one sitting here beside Bella. That's all that mattered.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom Bella. Did you need another drink or anything?"

"No Edward thanks. I'm good." She smiled up at me as I stood to go.

Once I got finished doing my business, I was walking back to the table but stopped short when I heard Kate's voice. Apparently she and Bella had gone to the bathroom as well. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but when I heard my name, I couldn't help it.

"Bella, I have to know. Are you and Edward sleeping together?" _What the fuck?_

"Kate, it's not like that. Edward is my best friend."

"I'm sorry, I just had to ask. I mean, without sounding like a total bitch, he's really cute and all, but Bella, the guy is huge. I wasn't sure how you would be able to, you know, get excited by him being so, I don't know, bulky? Could you even find his dick?" _Ouch._

"Really Kate? I can't believe you said that. You know, I don't even see Edward's size. What you weigh doesn't define you as a person at all. Weight is just a number on the scale. Edward is my best friend and I love him. He's the sweetest, most caring man I know. And Kate, if I was sleeping with him, I'm sure it would be fucking amazing." _Say what now?_

I heard movement so I quickly ducked back into the bathroom. So Bella thinks it would be amazing to have sex with me huh? Calm down Cullen, I'm sure she was just saying that for Kate's benefit. Wow, Kate really slammed me. Hmmm, that shit kinda hurt to hear though, I can't even lie.

As much as I tried to act like Kate's words didn't cut me to the bone, they did. After that I wasn't really in the mood to bowl anymore. I decided to ask Bella if she was ready to leave.

"Hey Bella, do you mind if we call it a night? I'm kinda tired." I tried not to let the hurt in my voice come through, but I knew she could tell something was wrong. That fucking traitor, Cocky Cullen, was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was looking for his dick since Kate was sure he'd never find it.

"Sure Edward. We can go. Hey, are you ok?" She reached up and touched my cheek. Before I could help myself, I leaned into her touch.

"I'm fine sweetie. Let's go." We said goodbye to Kate and Garrett and made our way back to Bella's apartment. I had left my car there earlier in the evening. When we walked in to her living room she turned to face me.

"Edward, listen, I'm sorry about Newton. I know he hurt your feelings. Is that what's wrong?"

"Nah, Newton's a dick. I'm used to him and Crowley teasing me all the time. In case you haven't noticed Bella, I weigh 305 pounds. I'm kinda gross."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I never want to hear shit like that from you again. Do you hear me?" She put her hands on her hips and cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me. I wanted to fucking kiss her. Badly.

"Ok ok, sorry. Calm down there Rocky. Come here, gimme a hug. I need to get home." She came willingly right into my arms and I hugged her tighter than I probably should have. I never wanted to let her go.

"Be careful Edward. Text me ok?"

"I will. See you soon Bell." I reached up and kissed her gently on the tip of the nose. She giggled and I fell more in love with her.

While I drove home I thought back over the last year. God, I was so fucking in love with Bella Swan. I loved that woman with all my heart and soul. Have you ever loved someone so very much and while they make you so happy, you can't fully appreciate it because you know in your heart that you can't have them? It's miserable and amazing at the same time. If Bella's friendship was all I could ever have, then I would take it. At least I'd have her in my life in some capacity.

**A/N: So there we have our first chapter. Edward is so in love with Bella, but Bella thinks of him as her best friend. Or does she? Ally is up next with Bella's thoughts. Please review and let us know what you think! XOXO Shannon XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2 - BPOV

**A/N: The usual disclaimer applies: We don't own Twilight or any of the characters, and that makes me sad. **

**So how did you like our new Edward? Quite a bit different from the usual Edward's out there. But Shannon had the idea and we decided we needed to write it! **

**Just like our last story (I always Do) I will be writing BPOV and Shannon will be writing EPOV. **

**Now, I don't normally do this, because good or bad, reviews are reviews, but I have to address a few that came up (one, thankfully, was in a PM). We are not writing this story from a medical or health point of view. We are simply using a lot of creative license to show that no matter what he looks like or how much he weighs, Bella will always want her Edward. I had one person try to tell me the perils of being obese. So before we have anyone else out there who thinks that we need to be told how unhealthy Edward is or all the issues that come up with being that heavy… please don't. I know firsthand what it's like. I am overweight, I have been most of my life. Losing weight has always been a constant struggle for me. I work out, I eat right and my doctor says I am healthy. My blood pressure is perfect for my age, my cholesterol is actually low and my heart is in fantastic condition; BUT I am still what is considered morbidly obese. My amazing friend and writing partner, Shannon, is an inspiration to me. She has gone through a similar struggle as me, but she has recently lost a ton of weight. She looks amazing and I know health wise she feels better too.**

**So, before you start typing a review or PM with your health lesson or to try and flame us in anyway, know this, we already know all the issues you are trying to help us understand, we don't need the medical diagnosis or the text book issues that people learn about, we have dealt with it personally, both the health issues AND the personal issues.**

**Also, give me your reviews… good or bad. After many, many years of dealing with bullies, I know how to handle you. If you want to leave a guest review telling me what you think, just know that review will NOT make it to the public eye. If you sign in and leave something; good for you. But to me, any review is a good review and if you are flaming anything other than the story, at least it's a review and I know this story is being read. **

**Sorry for the long winded authors note, but I wanted to get that out there so I don't have to say it again. Now on to the real reason you're here, our story!**

**~Chapter 2 – BPOV~**

The summer between freshman and sophomore year was great, but it flew by quicker than I could have imagined. I split my time between Seattle and my parent's place in Forks. While in Seattle, I spent a lot of time with Edward. I loved his family. His younger sister, Alice, was so much fun to be around and his parents accepted me like I was one of their own.

Edward was unexpected. When I first met him, I didn't know that he would quickly become one of the most important people in my life. Over the first year that we knew each other he became my best friend, my confidant, and one of very few people I could actually spill my secrets to and not worry about them coming back to haunt me.

While I was in Forks, I spent most of my time with Angela Weber, my best friend from High School. I told her about everything that had been happening over the school year. When I told her about Edward and what had happened over Spring Break, she tried to tell me that I was in love with him.

I had to scoff at that. "Ang, I am not in love with Edward. Sure I love him, but not in a romantic way."

She laughed at me. "Denial B, It's not just a river in Egypt! Now go over what happened that afternoon one more time."

I rolled my eyes but humored her anyway. "Okay, so it was the morning I came back to Forks, we were hanging out in his room, listening to music and talking about our plans for the rest of the school year. I left the room for a minute and when I came back in he looked so cute lying on his bed, his arm was draped over his face and his foot was tapping out the beat of the music. So I yelled at the top of my lungs 'CANNONBALL' and launched myself at him."

"So he looked cute lying there, huh?" Ang asked interrupting me. I just rolled my eyes again.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" I asked with a touch of snark in my voice.

She waved me on to continue.

"Alright then, so anyway, I launched myself at him and pinned his arms above his head. And the next thing I know I can feel something rather large and rather hard just under my ass. Damn, Angie, I should have known he was packing, I mean his hands and his feet are so big! Feeling that under me kinda stopped me from saying what I was going to say, which I can't remember exactly what, but it was probably smart mouthed cause ya know that's how I am. But I just froze, and got lost in his eyes for a few seconds."

I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. "Ang… I almost kissed him. He was just looking up at me with those gorgeous green eyes of his and his lips just looked so kissable. Of course I stopped myself, and covered it up by telling him I was going to miss him while I was gone. But oh my god, I really wanted to kiss him."

Angela gave me a smile and a pat on the back on my hand. "It's cause you love him."

I shook my head at her. "I do love him, but not romantically. Besides, even if I did love him that way, I would be too chicken to do anything about it. He would laugh in my face and tell me that he loved me too, but only as a sister. Just like Jacob did when I told him I was falling in love with him when we were dating in high school. Edward is the nicest, kindest and most genuine person I know. He would never love me like that."

Angela just shook her head at me. "Keep telling yourself that B."

* * *

The first day back at school was a bittersweet one. I was sad to see the summer coming to a close, but excited to start my second year. I was looking forward to my classes, and I was looking forward to my regular study nights with Edward. We had gotten into a routine our first year, studying and doing homework together at least 3 nights a week. We usually worked at the kitchen table in my off campus apartment cause I lived alone, we didn't have to worry about a roommate or in Edward's case a nosey little sister and an over exuberant mother. I was lucky. I had won a full scholarship to UDub and my parents were so proud that they offered to use my college fund to pay for an apartment for me. I jumped at the chance; if I could avoid living in the dorms I would take it.

The first couple of months of sophomore year flew by. Edward and I were as close as ever. I just loved spending time with him. Whether it be studying or just hanging out. We never lacked in conversation. The week before Halloween, a few of my other classmates invited me to a party at one of the Frat houses on campus. I didn't really want to go, but Edward convinced me that I should go, even if it was just to experience one Frat party to round out my college experience.

"But…"

"But nothing Bella. Go, have fun. Other than hanging out with me, you never do anything but work. School work, the library, you need some fun."

"UGH, FINE. I'll go, on one condition."

He smirked at me and I felt my heart melt a little. "What's that?"

"You come with me." I stated with a smirk of my own.

His face fell a bit, and it broke my heart. Didn't he want to go to a party with me?

"Uh, I don't know Bell. I mean it's one of the big ones isn't it? Are you sure you want me there cramping your style?"

My heart fell a bit more. That was why I could never let my heart open up. If he didn't want to be seen with me at a party like that, how could he want to be seen with me as more than his friend?

"Oh. Right." I said the disappointment seeping through.

"But if you really want me to. I could go with you." He said with a small smile.

"I really do want you to. I mean, if I go with Jessica and Lauren, I am sure to be ditched as soon as we get there, and besides. I don't really like either of them. I'd much rather go with someone I actually like"

"Well then, I'll go with you. I won't leave your side, unless of course it's to go to the bathroom or something..." He trailed off and looked a little pained at what he said.

I giggled. "Don't worry Edward. I won't leave your side either."

The party was… okay? We had been there for about an hour, neither of us had dressed up. We just wanted the party experience. Edward had gone to get me something to drink so I was standing by myself, awkwardly leaning against the wall in the living room when Mike Newton approached me. I didn't know what it would take to get through his thick meathead skull that I wanted nothing to do with him. He was a jerk and I knew he was only interested in me cause he wanted to try and get into my pants.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When are you going to ditch the fat ass and go out with me? You know I could do things to you that he could only imagine."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Go away Mike."

"Come on now is that how you speak to the host of the party?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

I let out a snort. Yes, Mike belonged to the frat that was hosting the party, but he was so low on the totem pole that the upperclassmen probably didn't even know his name.

"I know you want me Bella. I saw the way you were looking at me from across the room. I know why you sent fat ass Cullen to fetch you a drink, it was so you could get me alone."

I let out a laugh at that. "I think you're a bit delusional Mike. If I ever voluntarily looked at you, it would be with disgust."

He looked a bit shocked at what I said, almost like he couldn't believe I was turning him down yet again. Once the shock wore off, he actually looked angry. He stepped closer to me again and sneered down at me.

"You want to know something Bella. You are just a frigid bitch." He grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard. I let out a cry of pain, and before I could push him away I felt his grip loosen as he was pulled away from me and then I heard Edward's voice.

"Newton, if there is so much as a scratch on her, you will have a whole lot of hell to pay."

"Oh and what are you going to do Cullen? Sit on me?" He snickered at his own bad joke and then he looked over at me again. "You will regret not taking me up on my offer Bella. Turning a guy like me down is social suicide" He shoved himself against Edward and then walked away.

Despite the pain in his eyes from the stupid insults that Mike threw at him, Edward was by my side in a second, rubbing my arm and asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine. But can we go? I think I've had enough of this college experience."

He nodded, gave me a sad smile, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Sure sweetheart, lets go."

We spent the rest of that night snuggled up on my couch watching movies.

We both spent the rest of the quarter avoiding Mike Newton, which wasn't hard because we didn't have any classes with him.

* * *

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, the second quarter of the year was complete and spring break was upon us again. I had volunteered to work in the library for a few shifts over the week, so I wasn't able to go home at all during the week. My mom was a bit disappointed, but understood why I wasn't able to get away. So she and Dad decided that since I wasn't able to go to them, they would come and spend a few days in Seattle with me. When Edward's Mom, Esme, found out that my parents were going to be in town, she decided that she needed to meet them and invited the three of us over for dinner.

It turned out to be a great idea. Our Dads found out quickly that they both had a love of the outdoors and started discussing their favorite camping and fishing spots in the state, and don't even get me started on how well our Moms got along. Edward and I were both embarrassed immensely when they got to talking about us.

"You know Renee," Esme started with a smile while glancing at Edward and I across the dining room table, "Don't you think it's about time that these two children of ours need to get their heads out of their behinds and admit that they have more than friendly feelings toward each other?"

My mom nodded as her eyes lit up. "Oh Esme, I have been thinking the same thing for quite a while now."

I looked at Edward with wide eyes and the look on his face matched mine. His panic filled eyes met mine and he groaned almost painfully.

"Uh, Mom. How much have you had to drink?" He asked, a little bit of embarrassment seeping into his voice.

"Just a glass of wine. Why do you ask?" Esme answered.

"Ohh no reason. Say, Bella, want to come check out that thing I was telling you about earlier?" He was clearly looking for a way to get as far from our mothers as possible.

"Sure, yeah, that thing. Let's go." We got up and made to leave the room quickly. But we didn't quite make it far enough before we heard my mother.

"Oh Esme, don't you think they would make pretty babies?" She said with a little bit of excitement in her voice.

"That they would Renee, Ohh, with Bella's pretty hair and Edward's green eyes."

We both flushed red as we moved further away from the dining room. But I couldn't help but think of what it would be like to be more than friends with Edward. My heart thumped a bit at the thought. The blush from moments earlier was still burning on my face and somehow felt more intense.

When we made it to the family room, Edward flopped down on the couch and gave me a smile that kind of looked like a grimace. "Sorry Bell. I don't know what is wrong with my mother."

I snorted a little bit as I sat down beside him and pulled my legs up underneath me then turned towards him. "I should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry our mothers were so embarrassing."

"No worries. Cause we're just friends, nothing more, right?" He asked with a soft smile. I thought I heard a touch of sadness in his voice but that was probably wishful thinking on my part.

"Right, friends." I nodded with conviction. But couldn't help the way my heart clenched at the thought of never having more with him.

The rest of the school year sped by and my feelings for Edward were growing every day. Angela continued to be my confidante and told me I should just suck it up and say something to him. But I was still worried about him telling me that he didn't feel that way, that we should just remain friends as usual.

The last week of our sophomore year was upon us. I had just finished writing my last exam and was waiting for Edward while he finished his exam for one of the two classes we didn't share that term, when Lauren and Jessica, sat down beside me on the bench.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing?" Jessica asked with a smile. She was the nicer of the two, but I never really befriended them because of their unwavering devotion to the douchebag Newton.

"Just waiting for Edward. He should be finishing up his exam soon."

"Seriously?" Lauren asked with wide eyes, "Why do you let him follow you around like a little puppy dog? The guy is gross, and could stand to lose a few pounds."

I clenched my jaw at that as Jessica snickered. "A few?" She asked on a gasp of laughter. "More like a hundred!"

I could feel the anger rising in my chest. I didn't care or even really notice his weight. Sure he was a bigger guy, and I did worry about his health because of some of the stuff he ate, but his weight had never been an issue for me. I clenched my jaw tighter, stood up and faced the bitch brigade.

"Look, I have no clue what you two or anyone else have against Edward. He is one of the sweetest, kindest and most caring people I know. You really need to get over yourselves and realize that there is more to a person than their outward appearance. So what if Edward is bigger? Lauren, your nose is crooked and you have a big ass and Jessica, you always look like you just sucked on a lemon. But no one holds that against you!" The look of shock on their faces made my little outburst worth it completely and I was smiling as I spun on my heel to storm away. But I didn't get far. I slammed right into Edward.

I blushed horribly and smiled up at him. "Hey Edward."

His grin spread across his face. "Hi Bell. So what are you three talking about?"

I knew he had heard my little rant cause he was just smiling down at me. "Nothing really. They're not important. Let's go to lunch." His grin got a little bit bigger and he slung his arm around my shoulders, the scent of his clean shirt and his cologne enveloped me and I sighed. He always smelled so good. I couldn't describe it, but his scent was almost comforting.

We wandered away from Jessica and Lauren and as soon as we were out of earshot he stopped walking. I looked up at him and he still had a smile on his face. "Why did you stop?" I asked turning to face him.

"Bell, I heard what you said to the vapid duo, and I just want to say thank you. As you know not many people look beyond my weight to the real me. So thank you. You're truly my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you." He pulled me in for a hug and I sighed.

"You're my best friend too Edward. And every word I said to them is true. Thank you for being my friend."

"Always Bella." He squeezed me tighter for a second and then we headed for lunch. If Edward and I were never going to be anything more than friends, I was more than happy to keep things just the way they were. I would have been devastated if I lost his friendship. It was then that I resolved to not dwell on what I thought were feelings of love for him, and just leave things as they were.

**A/N: So Bella is starting to fall in love with her best friend but doesn't think that Edward would return those feelings. What a poor clueless girl! **

**Leave us some love and let us know what you think! Reviews make us smile! **


	3. Chapter 3-EPOV

*****STEPHENIE OWNS IT ALL BUT THIS PLOT. SWEETWARD IS ALL OURS!*****

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that is reading this story and loving it. I realize the subject matter will bring out strong reactions in some, but please remember that this is a work of fiction and we are using creative license quite a bit. Ally's last author's note said it all, so I don't feel the need to express any more thoughts on the matter. I hope you enjoy my chapter and just know that we are having such a great time writing this one for you guys!**

EPOV

So, our junior year at UDub was upon us and I was even more in love with Bella Swan than I ever thought possible. I was working up the nerve to tell her I loved her in that way and I thought the best way to do that was to take her out on a real date. I had been trying to find the right time to ask her out for a few weeks now, but that time never happened. We were so busy with our classes and studying that I never had an opportunity.

The days turned into weeks, then the weeks turned into months and soon it was time for mid-terms. I was just finishing up my last exam when that douchebag Mike Newton came and slid into the seat beside me.

"Hey, Fat Fuck, I got a deal for you so listen up."

"What the fuck do you want Newton? Get outta of my fucking face idiot." I made to stand up but he stood too and faced me. This guy just didn't get it and apparently he had a death wish because I could beat his ass in ten seconds flat.

"Calm down Fatzilla, don't sit on me. I came to tell you that I'm going to be taking Bella out this weekend so I want your greasy, food laden hands off her immediately. She's mine Cullen. You got me?"

"Oh she's yours huh? Tell me genius, does _BELLA _know this little tidbit of information? Because she hates you douchebag."

"Look Fat Albert, I just need you to step back and let me have time with her. If you do that, I'll make sure Crowley and everyone else shuts up about your fat ass." Was he serious with this shit?

"Well, Michael, despite what you think, I don't give two shits what you and all your asshole cronies think or say about me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a coffee date with a hot brunette." I grabbed my backpack and stepped around him, but he caught my arm. This guy was really starting to piss me off.

"I warned you Cullen. You won't like what happens next." I glared at his hand on my arm and he finally released his grip. I was so mad that I knew I had to get away from him before I ended up pounding his useless ass into the ground.

I texted Bella and asked if she was ready to go and she told me she'd meet me at Buy the Bean, which was our favorite coffee hang out near campus. I had made up my mind that today was the day I was going to ask her out and maybe confess a little of how I was feeling.

I decided to walk to the coffee shop because let's face it, I could use the exercise. That and the fact that I planned on eating several of their amazing blueberry muffins. God, I'm such a fat ass. Rolling my eyes at my unhealthy attitude, I arrived at the coffeehouse and spotted Bella already at a table with our coffee and a plate of muffins in front of her. Fuck, I loved this woman. I couldn't get to her fast enough.

"Hi Sweetheart." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She smelled so damn good and I was instantly hard. Of course I was. This is the state of arousal she kept me in constantly.

"Hey handsome. I got our coffee and I figured you would want some of their orgasmic muffins." She winked at me and I nearly jizzed in my pants. _Wait, did she call me handsome?_

"Well, they are really good, but I don't know if I would go as far as orgasmic. I mean, have you ever had an orgasm Bella?" _It's time Cullen, let it all hang out_.

"Of course I have, but never a great one." She shrugged her shoulders and blushed a beautiful crimson. _Why stop now? Let's hit it home_.

"Well maybe you haven't gotten one from the right person yet." I winked at her and shoved a muffin in my mouth.

"Maybe I haven't." She sipped her latte and I couldn't believe it. She wasn't shrinking back or backing down. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought.

"Look Bella, I was just wondering. What would you…" I didn't get another word out of my mouth before I heard his voice.

"Well look what we have here folks. I certainly hope you all have gotten all the food you need already because it looks like Edward FAT IS MY MIDDLE NAME Cullen has entered the building and will begin hoarding all the food any second. Moms, hold on to your babies because if they get anywhere near his GIGANTIC ass they may disappear forever! That's a big ass so it could happen. Hey, Crowley, wide load for sure huh?" Newton was standing on a chair at the front of the coffeehouse.

"I would say so Newton. BEEP BEEP BEEP! Watch out, Cullen is backing that thang up!" Crowley was like his puppet and I needed to get the fuck out of there. Everyone was staring at me with looks of disgust on their faces. I can't say I blamed them though. I looked down at myself, my fucking gut touching the table as I was squeezed into the chair. My hands looked like two over inflated balloons. My shirt was tucked neatly around the two large fat rolls where my abdomen should have been. Newton and Crowley were right. I was disgusting. Then I looked up at Bella. The look on her face was pure horror. It appeared she finally saw the real me and was disgusted. She looked over at Newton and glared at him. Within seconds she was up and out of her chair and heading over to the two dickheads. I jumped up and tried to grab her, but naturally my fucking foot hung up around the chair leg and 305 pounds came tumbling down onto the floor. As if I needed any more embarrassment. Newton and Crowley burst out laughing so hard they were crying and Bella was by my side instantly.

"Oh God, Edward, baby are you ok?" She was touching me all over my face with tears in her eyes. I couldn't even look at her.

"Bella, please, I have to go. Just leave me alone." I managed to haul my big ass off the floor and practically ran out of the coffeehouse. I kept running until I could barely breathe and felt like I was going to pass out. I couldn't live like this anymore. As much as I tried to let Cocky Cullen take the brunt of the assaults, this one hurt Edward too damn much. I needed to get away from Newton and Crowley and all these motherfuckers. I was done. I was absolutely done. I knew what I needed to do and who would help me. Getting out my cell phone, I scrolled through my contact list until I found the one I needed and hit SEND.

"Edward! Hey man, what's up?"

"Emmett, I need you man."

Emmett McCarty was my cousin. He lived in Chicago with his longtime girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Emmett and I had always been close growing up. He stayed in Chicago after my family moved to Seattle when Dad was offered a chief of staff position at Harborview. The rest of my extended family still lived in Chicago.

Emmett and Rosalie owned a gym in Chicago. He was a fitness model as well as a personal trainer and Rosalie was a personal trainer and a nutritionist. We talked and they both agreed to help me shed these extra pounds that were suddenly making me miserable. I would be transferring to Concordia University in Chicago to continue my studies in journalism. I talked to my parents and my Dad was able to call in a few favors to get me registered and set up to have my credits transferred so I could pick up right where I left off in the middle of my junior year. I would be staying with Emmett at his apartment.

It has been a week since the coffeehouse incident and I hadn't talked to or seen Bella at all. I was ignoring her. She texted and called so many times. She even came by my house. I knew I was being a dick but I wasn't ready to face her. I knew I would have to because I was leaving for Chicago tomorrow morning. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her, let alone leaving her without saying goodbye. I had to do this. Maybe I could succeed and get healthy then come back to Bella a new man. A man she could be proud to be with. Oh who was I kidding? She would have a boyfriend as soon as I left. Why wouldn't she? Sighing, I texted her quickly.

**_Hey Bell, can I stop by your apartment in a bit? Need to see you. –E_**

She answered me right away, which shocked me.

**_OMG Edward baby are you ok? I'm so sorry about what happened. Yes, please come over. I miss you. XOXO –B_**

I grabbed my keys and started out the front door just as my Mom was coming in.

"Hey Mom, I'm heading to Bella's apartment to say goodbye. I'll be back later."

"Edward, honey are you sure this is what you want to do?" She cupped my face in her hands.

"I have to do it Mom. I have to do this for me." She nodded and kissed me. I was going to miss my parents and my little sister but I was determined to make this change and come back to them better than ever.

When I knocked on Bella's door my hands were shaking. Within seconds, the door flew open and she launched herself into my arms. I stumbled back a bit but steadied us quickly. She was hugging me tightly and had her face buried in my neck. God it felt so perfectly right to have her in my arms. Why can't I just tell her?

"Bell, it's ok. We need to talk. Can I come in?" I sat her back down on the ground and steadied her.

"Damn, I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to attack you like that. Of course, come in." She stepped to the side and I walked over to the couch. Taking a seat, I patted the cushion next to me and gestured for her to sit beside me.

"Bella, you know that I care a great deal about you right?" She nodded. "Sweetheart, I have to do something for myself. The other day, with Newton and Crowley showed me that I can't deal with being here, around them, anymore. I can't listen to their words anymore Bell. I'm transferring schools. I leave for Chicago tomorrow morning." I waited for her response. Her eyes widened slightly and then suddenly filled with tears. She reached out for me and before I knew what happened, she was straddling my lap with her face in my neck. I felt her hot tears spilling out and it was my undoing. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her back pulling her impossibly closer to me. One of my hands slipped up the back of her shirt and when I felt the bare, hot skin against my naked palm I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat.

"Edward, please don't leave me. You are everything to me. You're my friend. My best friend." She wound her hands around to the back of my neck and began to run her fingers through my hair. I was in ecstasy with her writhing around on my lap. I knew I should stop her but it felt so fucking good.

"Bella, I can't take being ridiculed like this anymore. It's too much." I removed her hands from my hair and pulled her up off my lap. I had a boner from hell but I didn't think she'd seen it.

"But do you have to leave? Edward what am I going to do without you?" Her chin quivered as a fresh round of tears threatened. I could feel my own tears welling up.

"Bell, you know that you are my absolute best friend in the entire world. You see the real me, you always have and I love you for that. That will never EVER change. Do you hear me? You will always be my Bella, my best friend." _My world, the woman I love, just say it Cullen!_

"Then stay with me Edward."

"Bella, I can't. Please don't make this harder for me. I promise I will email you all the time, I'll call, I'll text. We won't lose touch. I promise. I'm only a phone call away."

"Spend the night with me Edward. Tonight. Please?" Oh my God. She didn't know what she was asking me. There was no way I could do that.

"Bella, love, I can't. Please understand, it's not because I don't want to. But saying goodbye to you is hard enough right now. If I stayed longer it would only get harder. I really need to go." I stood up and pulled her with me. She immediately wrapped me in a warm hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Edward."

"God Bell, I'm gonna miss you too." I rested my forehead against hers. She looked up into my eyes and before I could talk myself out of it, I pulled back and turned my head to the side as I ever so gently brushed my lips against hers. She stiffened in my arms for a brief second but immediately relaxed and sighed into my mouth. I fought everything in me not to deepen the kiss. With my heart pounding in my chest, I removed her hands from around my neck and kissed her knuckles.

"Be careful in Chicago Edward. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Bye Sweetheart. I'll let you know when I arrive." She nodded and I walked out the door and out of her life. For now.

I stood in the hallway beside her door for a few seconds to compose myself. That's when I heard her sobbing behind the door. The very audible 'no' that slipped out of her mouth almost had me going back inside. But I couldn't do that. I had to leave. I had to get myself to a better place so I could be healthy for myself and for Bella. I loved her and I hoped she'd wait for me.

Chicago was….cold. Of course, it was January so naturally it was cold. Emmett and Rosalie both had met me at the airport when I arrived. I texted Bella to let her know I got here safely and told her I would call her later after I got settled in. I was in Emmett's guest room unpacking when Rosalie walked in.

"So can we talk about what you want to happen Edward?" She sat down at the desk just as Emmett walked in. He took a seat next to her so I thought it was a good time to let them know what was on my mind.

"Well, to make a long story short, I want to get in shape. I'm tired of being a fat ass. I promise to start eating healthy and making better choices for myself, and I promise to work hard to get there. I just need the two of you to guide me. I know I'm gonna fuck up, I know I'm gonna eat several slices of pizza and then feel like shit for doing it. I'm gonna want to skip working out some days, but I want the two of you to kick my ass."

"It's not going to be easy Ed, I won't lie to you. And it's a complete lifestyle change. You have to be serious about this. If you are, then I'm all about helping you out man. If you commit yourself to me I will get that weight off slowly and at the same time get you toned up and looking almost as good as me." Emmett winked and I rolled my eyes. He was always such a crack up. Rosalie added her two cents.

"I'll get you eating right Edward and teach you how to make better choices. But I need a commitment from you too." Rosalie smiled brightly.

"You've got it Rose. I'm doing this. There is a beautiful girl that I need to make fall in love with me. The future Mrs. Cullen is back in Washington and I need to be the man she deserves."

We talked a bit more and before I knew it, Rose had come back and told me dinner was ready. I was excited to start my new life immediately. When I walked into the dining room, Emmett and Rosalie were walking in with their plates and Rosalie sat mine down as I took a seat. Normally, my dinner would consist of several large slices of pizza, some breadsticks, and about a gallon of Coke. Tonight however, was a different story.

On my plate was a grilled, skinless chicken breast, steamed green beans, and brown rice. There was a large glass of ice water with a lemon wedge placed in front of me as well. Suddenly it was clear. Yep. I was going to starve to death.

After dinner I took a quick shower and sat down at my laptop to send Bella an email. My classes started up tomorrow so I needed to get a good night's sleep. My first workout with Emmett was also scheduled for tomorrow. I decided that I wasn't going to tell Bella that I had decided to get myself in shape. I wanted that to be a big surprise for her when I went back to Washington after graduation.

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Sent: Sunday January 13, 2013 9:23 PM_

_To: Isabella Swan_

_Subject: Hey Bell!_

_Sweet Bella:_

_ Hi Sweetheart! I hope this email finds you doing well. I'm settling in ok, missing you something fierce though._

_ Tomorrow is my first day of class and I'd be lying if I said I was looking forward to it. I know it was the right decision for me to come here. Assholes like Newton and Crowley exist everywhere, I know that. But maybe here I can find a fresh start. The stares and ugly snickers that I've heard throughout most of my life finally took their toll. My only regret is leaving you behind._

_ Bella, I'm not sure you are aware of the depth of my feelings for you. You know that you are my best friend and that I care for you so much. The day at the coffeehouse, before the dick squad interrupted us, I was going to ask you to go on a date with me. A real date. Flowers, dinner, movie, the whole nine yards. I wasn't sure if you would say yes or no, but I needed to know. I guess I should tell you that I think, no, I know my feelings for you run way deeper than I ever let on. Could you ever love someone like me Bella?_

_ I better get off here and go to bed, although I'm sure sleep won't find me. Take care Sweetheart. I will dream only of you._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I hit send and closed down my laptop. I wondered what she would think of my declarations. Would she return my feelings? I laid myself out there as much as I could for now. As for tomorrow, well, we'll just have to wait and see.

**A/N: So he made the move to Chicago….how many of you want to strangle and brutally beat the Dick Squad? Poor Edward….but at least he's determined to get healthy! Stay tuned ya'll! XOXO Shannon XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4 - BPOV

**A/N: Normal disclaimer applies. We do not own Twilight. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to us. **

**The response we have been getting for this story has been phenomenal! And the Pitchforks I was expecting because of Chapter 3 weren't that sharp! Most of you want to hurt Mike (and a few people from our Facebook group want to give him some pretty nasty diseases!) I can honestly say those Mike haters should appreciate this chapter.**

**Chapter 3 also brought out the tears. I cried like a baby cause Shannon really brought out what being tormented/bullied feels like. **

**So, let's check in with Bella and see what was going on in her mind when Newton decided to be the douche of the century! Some of this chapter will repeat a bit of what happened with Edward, but I know that we need to see what was going on in Bella's mind at the same time. **

BPOV

I was having a hard time believing that junior year was half over. My last mid-term was written and I just waiting on a text from Edward to let me know he was done with his so that I could tell him where to meet me. I didn't have to wait long and I told him to meet me at our favorite coffee shop.

I walked into Buy the Bean and took a deep breath. The smell of fresh coffee and pastries was very welcoming. I stepped up to the counter and ordered myself a tea, a coffee for Edward and a few of the blueberry muffins I knew Edward liked. I took a seat at a table off to the side of the shop.

I had just sat down and took a sip of my coffee when he walked in. My heart thumped a bit. I had finally started to admit to myself that maybe I was indeed falling in love with my best friend. I didn't know how to tell him. But I was going to take my time and hope for the best.

He smiled down at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. My face flushed a bit, oh how I wish he would just kiss me on the lips.

Once I composed myself, I smiled back at him. "Hey handsome. I got our coffee and I figured you would want some of their orgasmic muffins." I felt a little bold and winked at him too. He looked a little stunned, which was promising.

We bantered back and forth a bit, me blushing the whole time. I was about to say something a little more suggestive than normal when he got a determined look in his eye.

"Look Bella. I was just wondering. What would you…"

He didn't get to finish what he was about to ask when fucking Mike Newton walked in and opened his big egotistical fat head mouth. I didn't even hear half of what he was saying. All I could hear was the blood rushing through my head from the anger building higher and higher. Whatever he was saying had almost the entire place looking at Edward like he was a bug. I glanced over at Edward and I was horrified to see his eyes red like he was on the verge of tears and my anger soared. I didn't know what I was going to do or say, but I was going to go over and give Newton a piece of my mind and maybe a foot up his ass. My Police Chief dad taught me a few things growing up and I knew I could take Newton if I needed to. Before I got a foot away, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward moving to stand up. But he got his foot caught on the leg of his chair and he went sprawling on the floor. I gasped and immediately fell onto my knees beside him, tears springing to my eyes.

"Oh God, Edward, baby are you okay?" I asked as I ran my fingers over his face. But he wouldn't look at me.

"Bella, please. I have to go. Just leave me alone." He pushed me away, climbed up off the floor and took off. I was able to pull myself up off the floor into one of the chairs. I could hear the snickers all around and I felt my anger bubbling again.

Mike decided to saunter over to me and offer his fake sympathy. "Oh Bella, sorry to see fatass fall on his fat ass like that. So what do you say, you and I grab a coffee to go and head over to your place?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

My anger surged and I stood. I reared back and swung my open hand so that it would connect with his cheek as hard as possible. I hit him so hard his head snapped back and he almost fell over.

"You, Mike Newton are a fucking parasite." I screamed at him. I could feel the angry tears starting to flow. But I didn't stop, I was on a roll. "You are the most insensitive, vomit inducing douche bag I have ever encountered in my entire life. If you come within 5 feet of me ever again, not only will your scrotum be detached from your body, but you will also be slapped so hard with a restraining order, your head will spin faster than it did just now."

He was looking at me wide eyed, his hand covering where I had slapped him, I could see swelling and a bruise already forming. I heard a snicker from behind me. I whirled around and saw Tyler Crowley standing there, with an appreciative look on his face.

"So Bella, since you made it clear that you don't want Newton, how about dinner with me?"

My mouth fell open. Was he fucking serious?

"Crowley, you are fucking lucky my hand hurts, cause I would be slapping the shit out of you right now for that comment. What I just said to Newton, goes for you too. Stay the fuck away from me, and if I hear about either of you or any of your frat buddies saying another fucking word to or even about Edward, I will make sure my father pulls some strings so that the bodies are not found!"

I ran out of the coffee shop and spent the next hour trying to find Edward. Over the next few days I tried calling, texting, and even stopping by his house. But it was clear that he was avoiding me. I was worried that he thought I was on Mike's side during the bullshit in the coffee shop.

I had trouble sleeping and when I did, it was because I had cried myself into exhaustion. After a week I was all but ready to give up. Finally, a week later, he sent me a text saying that he needed to see me. Through my tears I told him to come over. I paced in front of my door waiting for him to arrive. When he finally knocked on my door, I swung it open and launched myself at him. I wrapped my arms as tight as I could around him and buried my face in his neck. God, he smelled good. He wrapped his arms around me and I had never felt more at peace in my life. It was like I was meant to be in his arms. I realized then, that I had fallen completely in love with him. My heart stuttered as I thought of how I was going to tell him. He would need to know.

I invited him in and took a deep breath. I would let him tell me whatever he needed to say, and then I would suck it up and tell him that I was in love with him. I wasn't going to waste any time. But before I could finish building the courage, he shattered me.

"Sweetheart, I have to do something for myself. The other day, with Newton and Crowley, showed me that I can't deal with being here, around them, anymore. I can't listen to their words anymore Bell. I'm transferring schools. I leave for Chicago tomorrow morning."

I felt the tears building and before I could stop them, they were spilling over. I launched myself at him again, straddling his lap and burying my face into his neck. The tears continued to fall as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I felt his hand slip underneath the back of my shirt, touching my skin and I shuddered. It just felt so right.

Through my tears I begged him not to go. I didn't want to lose my best friend and the only person I had ever loved before we even had a chance to see if we could be more. Before I even had a chance to tell him that I was in love with him.

Saying goodbye to my best friend was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life. He explained to me why he needed to go and swore to me that he would keep in contact with me as much as possible. It was still so hard to let him walk out of my apartment, but I knew I needed to let him go. Just like my Mom would say, if you love something let it go. Well, I was going to see if that saying was true.

I tried one last time to get him to stay longer, I even begged him to stay the night with me. But I knew the longer he stayed the harder it would be for him to leave, and I didn't want to make this harder for him than it already was.

I wrapped my arms around him and told him how much I was going to miss him.

"God Bell, I'm gonna miss you too." He looked down at me and rested his forehead against mine. I looked up into his green eyes one more time. Before I could understand what was happening, his lips were on mine. I froze for a moment, but realized again, just how right it felt. With a sigh I melted into him. As he pulled away I could see what I thought was love shining in his eyes, but I knew I had to let him go.

He gently removed my hands from his neck and pecked them lightly with a kiss.

"Be careful in Chicago, Edward. I'll see you soon, okay?" I could barely get the words out, the tears threatening to overflow once again.

"Bye sweetheart. I'll let you know when I arrive." I nodded and he turned and walked out of my apartment. As soon as the door was closed I crumpled onto the floor and let the sobs that were stuck in my chest escape. I leaned my head on the door.

"Please, no. I love you…" I whispered to my now empty apartment.

The next 24 hours were a mess for me. I just moped around my apartment as I waited for a text or an email from Edward to let me know that he had arrived safe in Chicago.

Finally just before 7:30 I got an email. He told me he had arrived safe and that he was settling in okay. As I read through the email my sobs started anew. Did he really feel the same way about me? I knew I shouldn't reply to him when I was that upset. I wiped my eyes and stepped away from the computer, I would get myself something to eat, let myself calm down and then I would reply.

I ordered some take out from the Chinese place down the block from my apartment and then walked over. There was a little bit of a line when I got there, but because of my suddenly free social calendar, I didn't care about the wait. I glanced at the small crowd as I took my place in line and my vision went red. Standing a few people in front of me were Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the anger from overflowing. But it didn't work. Jessica was looking around the small waiting area and noticed me right away. She pointed me out to Mike and he had the nerve to smirk at me.

"Holy crap Bella, you look like shit. Are you sick?" Jessica asked, fake concern lacing her voice.

"No, I'm not, but looking at your friend there does bring on enough stomach upset that I could vomit."

His face went a bit red. "Are you still pissed off about that shit with Cullen in the coffee shop? Fat ass deserved it, no one should be that fat and not expect to be shit on for it. Bella you need to get over it, siding with Cullen is social suicide."

I felt my anger surging again as I stalked over to him. "I would rather be a social reject than a fucknut douche bag with a tiny dick!" I shouted causing many people to look over at us with varying looks of shock on their faces.

He had the nerve to smirk again. "If you wanted to find out how big my dick is, all you'd have to do is ask." Jessica slapped his arm and giggled a little bit. I gave her a withering look and she closed her mouth.

"I would rather be sodomized with a splintered baseball bat than come anywhere near your moldy dick!" I shocked myself with what my mind was spewing out of my mouth.

Mike went a bit red again. "Look here you little bitch. I fucking own that school. I can make your life a living hell."

"Really, Mike? How about I tell my Police Chief father and his friends that live in and around Seattle about that threat you just made against me?" His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open a little bit. I snickered a little. God who knew being a raging bitch would feel so good.

I moved to turn away, I was done with anything to do with Mike Newton. Before I could turn away completely, he grabbed my arm, yanked me close to him and squeezed to the point of pain. "You know, you and Cullen deserve each other, a foul mouthed bitch and a fat ass. Pretty good combination if you ask me."

Anger clouded my mind again as I looked down at his grimy hand on my arm. "Don't fucking touch me." I growled as I pulled my free hand into a fist and swung. I connected with the center of Mike's face, and as I watched blood flow out of his now crooked nose, I silently thanked my Dad for teaching me how to throw a right hook. Mike crumpled to the ground, his face in his hands moaning. Jessica gasped and fluttered around him.

I looked down at the both of them and gave them both a sad smile.

"Hey Mike, make sure when you tell your fuckwit buddies that you tried to assault me that you also tell them that you got your ass handed to you by a girl almost a foot shorter than you." With that I turned on my heel, walked out of the restaurant and went back to my apartment to put some ice on my throbbing hand. I thought putting Mike in his place would help me feel better, but it really didn't. I was still going to miss Edward and I was going to be alone. All it really left me with was a sore hand.

I gave my Dad a courtesy call and told him what happened. He was upset that I used violence, but then asked if I had made sure to tuck my thumb. I just shook my head and told him I did it exactly as he taught me.

I made myself a quick bite to eat since I didn't actually get the Chinese food that I had ordered and then sat back down at my computer to reply to Edward's email.

_From: Isabella Swan_

_Sent: Sunday January 13, 2013 8:45PM_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: RE: Hey Bell_

_Edward,_

_You've only been gone about 24 hours and I already miss you more than anything. We should be sitting on my couch watching some cheesy movie and eating popcorn, instead of you being more than 2000 miles away from me. _

_I miss you so much._

_I can't believe you were going to ask me out on a real date. I could hit Mike Newton for that… Oh wait, I already did that. (LONG STORY) For the record, I would have said yes without a second thought! Going out with you on a real date would have made me extremely happy. Dinner and a movie? Where were you going to take me? What movie were we going to see?_

_How deep do your feelings run? Cause if they are anything like mine for you, then it must be pretty deep? _

_Could I ever love someone like you? Do you mean someone who is kind, caring, smart, funny and one of the sweetest people I know? How about you answer me this first… could you ever love someone like me? _

_Please don't let Chicago change you. Come back to me okay? _

_I am going to head to bed early and try to sleep, for some reason for the last week I haven't been sleeping well._

_I miss you more than words can truly express._

_Always, _

_Your Bella_

I logged off of my computer and started to get ready for bed. I tried to think of his reaction to the email, would he understand what I was trying to say? Was he trying to say the same thing to me? It took me forever to get my brain to shut down enough for me to relax and for me to fall asleep. I didn't know what the rest of the school year would bring me. But I knew it was going to be lonely without my Edward. How was I going to get through without him?

**A/N: Well… who needs a tissue again? It was so hard to write their goodbye. But it really needed to be done. And don't worry… they WILL stay in touch. **

**Okay, yes, Bella went completely out of character when she flipped out on Mike… personally, I don't think she did enough! **


	5. Chapter 5 - EPOV

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, STILL….THAT SADDENS ME.*****

**A/N: We're back! So what do you think so far? Looks like our couple has finally admitted they are in love with each other…sort of. Let's check in on Edward and see how his weight loss journey is taking shape and if Rosalie has beaten his ass yet!**

EPOV

Bella is in love with me. Did you hear me? Isabella Marie Swan, the most beautiful woman in the free world, is in love with me. Me. Edward Cullen. She says her feelings are really deep. That means she loves me right? Shit. I don't fucking know. I guess she hasn't come right out and said it, but her email led me to believe it might be true. She said she would have gone out with me. Fucking Newton. I can't wait to teach that little pencil dick bastard a lesson.

Currently I was walking on a treadmill. Correction, I was huffing and puffing, begging the timer to go off on this seventh circle of hell treadmill. This was my third day in a row of working out with Emmett. The bastard set the timer on this monstrosity and walked away. Fucker.

The workouts and my classes left little time for anything else. I hadn't even been able to email Bella back. We had texted a few times, each one becoming flirtier. Getting texts from her was the highlight of my day. My diet had changed drastically and the first full day of eating the "Rosalie Hale Way" left me wondering if it was worth it. I felt like I was starving. Rose explained that once my body adjusted to my new diet that I wouldn't feel like that anymore. I kept a picture of Bella by my bed to remind me that all of the sore muscles were going to be so worth it.

Finally, God smiled down on me and the treadmill began to slow. Emmett sauntered over to check on me.

"How you doin' over here Edward? Any cramping or anything?"

"Nah, just tired as hell. But I'm ready for more. What now?" I took a long sip of my water. Damn that was good.

"I thought we'd work on your legs and your ass. Let's go do some squats."

Three hours later, I could barely make it into the shower. My ass hurt, my legs hurt, fuck, I think my dick even hurt. I stayed under the hot spray longer than I should have but it made me feel better. When I got out, I sat down at my laptop to do some homework. First though, I wanted to email Bella back.

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Sent: Wednesday January 16, 2013 7:30 PM_

_To: Isabella Swan_

_Subject: Hey baby!_

_My Bella:_

_ Hey Sweetheart. I miss you so much. I am so sorry I haven't been able to email you sooner to answer your previous email. I have, however, loved getting your texts. They brighten my day more than you know._

_ Oh Bell, where to start? First of all, I would love to hear this 'long story' as you call it. What did you do to Newton? Please don't get yourself hurt because of me baby. If you got hurt defending me and I couldn't get to you that would kill me. So please baby, promise me you will behave. Such a little spitfire are you! I'll let you in on a little secret, that's one of the millions of reasons I find you so damn hot!_

_ Sooooo, you would have said yes to a date with me? Without a second thought? Shit, I wasted too much time didn't I? If I had admitted my feelings when they first started happening, we would have been together this entire time. Well, maybe anyway. I'd like to hear more about your feelings baby. When did you realize you had them? For me, it was about halfway through our freshman year, though a part of me fell in love with you on my very first day of class. I still shake my head at my lack of brain power that had me telling you I was a 'back door kinda guy'. Ugh Bell, you have no idea how much I wanted to disappear when I said that. Until you said you thought it was funny. Then I heard you laugh. It was like a chorus of angels._

_ So you asked where I would have taken you on our date. Well, actually I hadn't gotten that far yet! I never dreamed you would say yes. But since you would have, I probably would have taken you for sushi, since we both love that shit. Then maybe to that little piano bar on Chester Avenue, you remember the one we walked by that one night on our way back to your apartment from the theater? I would have taken you to the darkest corner of that place, slid into a booth beside you and curled you into my side. I would have loved to run my fingers through your silky tresses and kiss you on the temple as many times as I could while we listened to the music. Then instead of going to a movie, we would have stopped and picked up a couple to watch on your couch. I would have wanted to snuggle all night long but being the gentleman I am, I would have gone back home….eventually…..to take a cold shower. What? Oh come on Bell, you know there may have been some making out happening. I'm easy. LMAO!_

_ You wanted to know how deep my feeling for you run. Isabella, I can tell you, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you are absolutely IT for me. I will never want another woman like I want you, in every way. Fuck it, Bella, I love you. I have been trying to get up the courage to tell you for so long, but I could never spit it out. When I asked if you could love someone like me I meant someone my size. You have never said a word about how much I weigh. You're beautiful Bell, and you could have any man you wanted. I wondered if you'd have me Bella. I know that I will love you forever. If you will have me, I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world, for the rest of my life, until my dying breath. I want it all with you baby. I want to change your last name to Cullen, I want to see you pregnant with our child, I want to fall asleep every night with you in my arms after having made love to you. Bella, I want to grow old with you and sit by the fireplace on Christmas morning while covered with our grandchildren._

_ Wow, I hadn't intended on this email being so long, but once I got started I couldn't stop. But I need to get some sleep. I have a couple exams tomorrow. I'll give you some time to think about all I've said. Just know that even though we're apart, you are half my heart Bella. I love you baby. I love you forever._

_Totally and Completely Yours Forever,_

_Edward_

Well, there it was. I laid my heart out there for Bella. I had a feeling this was going to be the start of an amazing love story.

_TWO MONTHS LATER – MID MARCH 2013_

"Come on Edward, you got this man. You got this shit. Twenty more man, just twenty more. You can do it." Emmett was standing over me spotting for me as I bench pressed an obscene amount of weight. My arms were burning like a mother fucker but I had to keep going.

I had been working out and eating right a little over two months now and I was starting to see results. So far I had lost a little over twenty pounds and I could tell in my legs and arms that some muscle was beginning to take shape. I had a long way to go, but now I was under 300 pounds and heading in the right direction. I was even beginning to enjoy eating healthy. Emmett had me drinking protein shakes every day too and they weren't bad at all. Surprisingly enough, I hadn't fallen off the wagon yet. Sure, I had some cravings but I didn't give in to them. I missed my pop tarts, but Rosalie's oatmeal with fresh fruit tasted awfully good too.

My relationship with Bella had grown a lot. Our emails were filled with flirtatious innuendo and always lots of love. We had become an official couple via email, texts, and calls. Bella kept begging me to fly home for a weekend here and there and as shitty as I felt telling her I couldn't, I wanted my transition to be a complete surprise. We had spent our first Valentine's Day as a couple as well. I had two dozen long stemmed red roses delivered to her apartment along with a special mix CD I had put together and shipped in advance to the florist. They added it to the roses and she loved it. I received a basket of blueberry muffins from Buy the Bean on my doorstep that morning. The Fed Ex man must have been working overtime. The thought had crossed my mind to eat them before Rose or Emmett found out but I couldn't cheat like that. I brought them in and sat them on the table. Rose bitch browed me but I ate one. God it was fucking amazing. I promised to work out a little extra that evening and Emmett was ok with it. He took the rest with him to a meeting. The card Bella sent with them had me on my knees within minutes. My sexy girlfriend had included a very intimate photograph that looked like it was professionally done. She was in the middle of a bed, the sheets were white and satin. They looked like they had been "in use" recently. She was wearing a deep blue corset with a sheer robe that hung open and off her shoulders, a fucking garter belt with stockings and her hair and makeup were so damn sexy. I nearly came in my fucking jeans when I saw it. I ran directly to the store for a fucking frame and that shit went on my night stand immediately. I may have jerked off more than once while staring at it. Ok, it was way more than once. I think I was getting carpal tunnel syndrome for Obsessive Wanking.

The next day Em and I were working on cardio while Rosalie was talking to a red head with huge tits. Yeah sue me, I'm a guy, I notice tits. I noticed Big Red glancing over at us as she spoke to Rose. She would look over at us, nod her head up and down and smirk. Great. She was probably asking Rose who the fat dude with Emmett was. Shaking my head of the thought, I finished up my session and told Em I was headed to the showers. After wiping down the machine I threw my towel around my neck and downed my bottle of water.

The showers were full at the moment so I went back out into the gym and did some cool down moves. As I was leaning against the doorframe waiting for someone to finish up and come out, I let my mind wander back to the picture of my fuckhot girlfriend on my nightstand. I was looking very forward to seeing that corset in person. The way it pushed Bella's beautiful breasts up and out made my cock stir in my work out shorts. Soon I had a throbbing erection that was begging for some release. I shifted my stance and tried to discreetly adjust the mother fucker but apparently I was busted.

"Seems like you have an issue there gorgeous. Need some help with that?" I whirled around to find Big Red leaning next to me, her blood red fingernail trailing down my arm. I was frozen. This was the first time a woman had approached me like this. I'm ashamed to admit I had no fucking clue how to handle it. Quickly I pulled my shirt down as far as I could.

"Uh….no, thanks. I'm good." I made to turn away but she grabbed my elbow.

"I'm Victoria, you're Edward, Emmett's cousin right?"

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." I smiled at her and heard her breath hitch. What? What did I do? Should I not smile at people?

"God you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I've been watching you Edward. Rose tells me you're doing a fantastic job getting yourself in shape. You're looking amazing so far. I'd be happy to help you with ANYTHING you need. I mean anything Edward." She squeezed my forearm and it literally made me want to puke.

"That's…um…I better head to the showers. I must smell horrid. Nice to meet you Veronica." I got the fuck away from her as fast as I could.

After my interesting run in with Big Red, I was more than happy to settle in front of my laptop to email my angel.

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Sent: Thursday, March 14, 2013 10:16 PM_

_To: Isabella Swan_

_Subject: I miss you_

_Gorgeous Bella:_

_ So today is exactly one month since you sent me the insanely beautiful picture of my fuckhot girlfriend in a blue corset. Have I mentioned that I fucking loved that picture? If not, let me say it again. I. Fucking. Loved. It. You can't imagine how much…um…happiness having that picture has brought me. Honestly Bella, you are so gorgeous. How did I ever get so lucky? I feel like any moment, some white knight is going to ride in on a stallion and sweep you off your feet and out of my life. _

_ Tomorrow is the last day of class before Spring Break. I have been asked to intern for a publishing house near campus. My Medieval Lit professor is friends with the owner and mentioned me to him. They called me two days ago and asked if I would start during Spring Break. This will look really good on my resume so Bell, I hope you understand why I can't fly home. Alice called me and wanted me to give her your number. She asked if you would come by the house and go shopping with her one day. She really likes you Bell. This is the end of the break from school that she took, albeit against Mom and Dad's wishes, and she is looking so forward to going to UDub while you are still there, at least for a year._

_ So….what are you wearing? LOL…I'm kidding. Unless, you want to tell me. No, nevermind. Gah…I don't even know how to flirt. I think I'm hopeless. I promise to have some game the next time I see you. That way I can totally woo you. Will you let me woo you Bella? Help me out here baby. What do you like about me? Like as far as physically? I know you like my eyes. You have told me that before. What else?_

_ So if I were to answer my own questions, your eyes would be high on my list. Chocolate brown, soulful, beautiful eyes. Sometimes when you look at me, it's like you can see inside my soul Bella. I love that. It makes my stomach do flip flops. Ugh, am I a chick? So your eyes, your smile, that precious little button nose that wrinkles so adorably when you smell something you don't like, your hair; God Bell, I fucking love your hair. Never cut it. It's too beautiful and I can't wait to run my fingers thru it. One day I plan to gently wrap it around my wrist and tug hard enough for you to arch back into me so I can kiss up the length of your spine. Would you like that baby? Fuck, I can't think like that. Not when you are so far away._

_ I better get off…er..um…close up my laptop for now. A nice long shower sounds just about perfect right now. And Bell, to answer the question that's lingering in your brain right now. Yes. Very Hard._

_I love you baby,_

_Edward_

Spring Break was in full swing. I was having a phenomenal time during my internship. I had just wrapped up a work out with Emmett and successfully dodged that viper, Victoria. Each day I work out she is there, trying to touch me and talk dirty to me. It's actually nauseating. I came in and flopped down on my bed with my dinner. Rose fixed us some amazingly delicious turkey wraps with a tossed salad. There was a time when I never imagined I would like to eat this way, but I can honestly say I do. Finally, I like to eat healthy. I think it's time to hear my baby's voice. Picking up my phone I find her number and hit send.

"Hey gorgeous." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey yourself beautiful. How was your day today?"

"Ugh, it was ok. Don't get me wrong Edward, I really like your little sister, but she's like a damn machine when she shops. My feet hurt, my back hurts, shit, I think my hair even hurts." She giggled and it went directly to my cock. Not now boy.

"Yeah, Alice is a ball of energy. I hope you had a good time though. Thanks for hanging with her."

"Oh Edward, it's no problem. I really like her. She's a lot of fun."

"So, what did you buy? Another corset? That would be fucking great. Want me to buy you one?"

"Calm down there loverboy. Next time we see each other, I'll let you buy me one and you can pick it out." Is she fucking serious? I'll make sure she gets one in every damn color.

"Hey, I'm just sayin' baby. I am absolutely willing to go lingerie shopping with you. My treat of course." I lowered my voice to what I hoped was sexy. "And make no mistake Isabella, the things I pick out will all be easy access and easily discarded." I heard her breathing hitch and a slight whimper. I held back my chuckle.

"Umm….o…okay…Edward." She was stuttering and I loved it. Maybe I had a little bit of game after all.

We talked for another hour and then said our goodbyes, promising to talk tomorrow. Each day we were getting closer and closer. I couldn't wait until graduation. I couldn't wait to get back to my Bella. I was more in love with her now than ever and I felt like she was just as in love with me. She was my forever.

**A/N: Soooo looks like our Edward has his first admirer! Hopefully Skanktoria will keep her talons off our boy! I can't wait to bring Edward and his Bella back together!**


	6. Chapter 6 - BPOV

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer is the ruler of all! Wanna know why? Cause she owns Bella and Edward! Oh how I wish I was her!**

**Happy Valentine's Day to all of our lovely readers! As Shannon said on Wednesday in our Facebook group (Edward and Bella's Place), we had a little gift for you. Well here it is. A second chapter for you! **

**So they admitted their feelings! Who is happy about that? Now they have to endure a separation, but you know the saying…. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Let's see if it's true for these two!**

Chapter 6 – BPOV

The only thing that would have made the last semester of junior year any better, would have been to have Edward by my side. Once I got his email telling me exactly how he truly felt about me, I was lost to him. He owned my heart and I couldn't wait for him to come back to Seattle, to me.

His email made my heart soar and I couldn't answer him fast enough. I would have preferred to tell him in person so that I could kiss him as I told him that I felt exactly the same way, but an email would have to do.

_From: Isabella Swan_

_Sent: Wednesday January 16, 2013 6:02pm_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Words fail me…_

_EDWARD!_

_Okay so words are hard to come by right now, I don't even know how to say this without tears in my eyes… I love you too. So much. So you need to come back to Seattle NOW, so that I can show you just how much! You need to prove to me just how "easy" you really are. Cause that is something I need to know. _

_When did I start having these feelings for you? Probably when we first met. You've always been the sweetest guy I have ever met. Even as just my friend, you took my feelings into consideration for everything! You don't know how much I truly appreciate that. But when did I realize what I was feeling for you was love? Honestly, I started to think about my feelings during Spring Break of our sophomore year. I KNEW that it was love during our time apart just before you left. I was going to tell you the night you told me you were leaving, but after you dropped that bomb, I kept it to myself. I know you needed to do this, and I am proud of you for knowing what you needed to do. _

_You are IT for me too Edward. You own my heart, it's with you there in Chicago, so take care of it! When you said you want everything with me, my heart started to race and my mind started creating pictures of everything you mentioned, our wedding, our babies, and even what our house will look like with our family surrounding us and a giant Christmas tree! _

_The date you came up with sounds perfect. Even before I knew I was in love with you, snuggling on my couch with you was one of my favorite things to do. EVER. So yeah, that night you described sounds about perfect. So hurry your ass up and come back to me so we can do that! _

_I want you to know right now, your size has never been a factor in how I feel about you. I could care less what size you are; you are Edward and that is all that matters. I love you just the way you are. I will spend every day for the rest of my life showing you that I love you. You are perfect for me!_

_Before I end this email, I know you are going crazy wondering about my 'long story'. Well, it started in the coffee shop after you ran out. I flipped out on Mike for that stunt he and Tyler pulled. I ended up slapping him across the face, really hard too. He has a nice handprint and a bruised cheek thanks to that slap. I didn't stick around after that, I took off to look for you. _

_The next time I saw Mike was the night after you came to tell me you were leaving for Chicago. I had ordered some take out and walked down the block to pick it up. He and Jessica were there and I lost it on him, I threw a few insults at the both of them and then Mike threatened to make my life at school a living hell. I threw back at him that my Dad has lots of friends on the police force, so he could try whatever he wanted. Then he decided to grab my arm and call me a foul name, so I punched him in the face. I'm pretty sure I broke his nose. But I haven't seen him since so I can't be sure. Other than a couple of bruises on my knuckles, I'm fine. You know my Dad taught me how to defend myself. So that's my long story… You mad at me? _

_Please come back to me soon._

_All my heart and love belong to you._

_Yours Always,_

_Bella._

After that email our relationship grew so quickly. We sent emails or several texts every day and talked on the phone at least once a week. Trying to celebrate our first Valentine's as a couple that were living across the country from each other was hard. But I came up with a gift that would knock him on his ass.

About a week before the big day, Angie came to spend the weekend with me and I told her my suggestion. After her dancing around my apartment singing "I told you so" she laughed at my idea and told me it was perfect and that he would probably have a 'big' problem every time he looked at it.

Saturday morning we walked into the photography studio that I found online and I looked around at the pictures hanging all over the walls. I had booked a Boudoir photo shoot and I was extremely nervous. There was a beautiful blonde woman sitting at a computer doing some edits to a picture up on the screen. She glanced up when we walked in and gave us a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Seattle Boudoir, I'm Tanya. One of you lovely ladies must be Isabella?"

I shyly nodded. "I am."

"Well come on in and have a seat. We can discuss what you'd like to have us do for you."

I introduced Ang and explained that she was there for moral support and then I told Tanya exactly what I was looking to do. After a small makeover from Tanya's team, Kate and Irina, and a change into the beautiful blue lingerie set I had bought, Tanya went nuts snapping pictures.

After about 15 minutes of flashes, Tanya stopped and asked me to change into the second lingerie set I had brought with me, and then Irina and Kate changed my makeup, making it a bit more dramatic to match the reds of the new outfit. When I came back into the studio from the changing area the bed had been changed from white satin to black.

"So I want this set of photos to be completely seductive. Who are you having these taken for?" Tanya asked as she was prepping her camera.

"Um, my boyfriend Edward. He is living in Chicago right now, so I wanted to give him something so that he doesn't forget about me."

She smiled at me. "Well then, when I am taking these pictures, you need to get him in your mind, think about what you would want to be doing with him if he was here with you instead of me."

I gulped and nodded, the images quickly assaulted me and I almost moaned out loud. As Tanya started taking the pictures I let my mind wander. What I had going through my mind must have been obvious cause Tanya actually giggled a few times. She took her last few shots from the top of a short ladder so that it would look like the photographer was hovering over me.

"Oh Bella, he is going to love these, I can see how much you want him in your eyes. He is going to go nuts."

I let Ang pick the one I would be sending to Edward for Valentines. She picked one from the first set of photos.

"You don't want to kill the boy dead, do you?" She asked and I laughed.

"No, I need him to come home to me. I think I might save my favorite from the second set for his birthday."

Ang thought that was a good idea.

I sent the first picture along with half a dozen Buy the Bean blueberry muffins by FedEx so that they would arrive the morning of Valentine's Day. I cried like a baby when I got home from class that afternoon to find my gift from Edward. Over the phone that night, he couldn't even get a coherent word out to express how much he enjoyed the picture I sent him.

~~WFM~~

The day before Spring break was set to start, I got an email from Edward telling me that he wouldn't be able to come visit like he had hoped. He was offered an internship that he couldn't pass up. I was a little sad, but happy for him. The rest of that email set me a little on fire.

_From: Isabella Swan_

_Sent: Thursday, March 14, 2013 9:16pm_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: A little hot in here._

_Hi baby,_

_I am soooo excited for you. That job is going to look amazing on your resume. I will admit that I am disappointed that you aren't able to come home, but I completely understand. I wish I could come to you, but with the short notice, I wouldn't be able to get the time off. We just have to make sure to add in a couple of extra phone calls during our time off classes. _

_So will you tell me how much happiness that picture has brought you? I want Every, Single, HUGE detail about what kind of happiness it brought you. And you don't have to worry about anyone coming and sweeping me off my feet. There is only one man who has even a remote possibility of that happening, and he is a couple thousand miles away from me right now. _

_What am I wearing? Hmm, you know those shorts I have, the ones I got from the school bookstore with Huskies written across the ass… the ones that fit perfectly when I bought them but then shrunk A LOT after I accidently washed them in hot water? So I can only wear them around the house cause a little bit of my butt cheeks hang out a little? Yeah, I've got those on, with my white threadbare tank top. (Can you tell it's laundry day?) ;-) So that's what I'm wearing. _

_You can woo me any time you want! What do I like about you physically? Do I have to pick just one thing? Well, I can't so here is what I like. I love your eyes. They are so green and expressive. They show your feelings even when the rest of you is hiding them. Then there is your smile. The first time you ever smiled at me, my heart kinda stopped for a second. You have an amazing smile. And your lips. Oh god, Edward, your lips. I spent so much time wondering what they would feel like pressed against my own, or pressed against my neck, pressed against….. K… it's getting a bit warm in my apartment. Sooo, moving on. I love your broad shoulders, and how it feels when my head is leaning on either of them. I love how tall you are, being beside you makes me feel so small, but protected at the same time. There is another part of you that I am pretty sure I will like too… I've never actually seen it, but I have felt it on occasion and it feels… big and um… thick. Yeah, it's definitely getting warm in here. _

_Don't worry, I won't ever cut my hair. I can't wait to feel your fingers running through it. And, if you do what you said you want to do… Fuck Edward. Come home please. I want to feel your lips on my back, I want to feel your hands in my hair as you tug me closer to you. I just want to feel you. _

_You need a long shower? I think I might need to pull out the toy Angie made me buy after I had my pictures taken for you last month…. So, you go enjoy your shower and make sure to think of me in there with you._

_I miss you…._

_I love you…._

_Always, _

_Your Bell _

_PS. Pass on my number to Alice. We can make plans to go to lunch or shopping. I miss her and your parents too. _

_ ~~~WFM~~~_

Two days after Spring Break started, I got a call from Alice. Against her parent's wishes she had taken a year off school to 'find herself' and to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. She had decided on a degree in marketing so that she could go into advertising and had gotten accepted into UDub for the fall. We made arrangements to meet the next day and go for lunch and then shopping.

During lunch Alice told me about her new boyfriend, Jasper. She was scared to introduce him to her parents cause he was a bit older than her. He had graduated from college 2 years before and was working as a History teacher at a local high school.

"So how old exactly is he?" I asked as we were wandering around the mall.

"Um, almost 26." She said as a blush spread across her face.

"And how did you meet him?"

"Through a friend from work, Charlotte. His best friend is Charlotte's boyfriend Peter. Char's birthday was in December and she invited me to the party Peter was having at his place. Jasper was there, and we've been together ever since."

"And you haven't told your parents anything about him? Or even Edward?"

She shook her head, with a little bit of sadness in her eyes. "I've met his parents and even his grandparents, but I am terrified to even tell my parents about him. I mean 6 years isn't really that big of a difference. But all my parents are going to see is that I am still technically a teenager, even though I am going to be 20 in less than 6 months and that he is in his mid-twenties."

"Does he treat you well? Doesn't pressure you into anything?" I asked, cause yes, it wasn't a huge age difference, but with her being so young, it was enough to worry.

"He treats me wonderfully. We haven't even gone beyond making out. He knows I'm not a virgin, but he told me right from the start, he will wait until I'm ready to take that step. The only thing he has pressured me about is wanting to meet Mom and Dad."

"Well maybe you should tell them about him, especially his age. Tell them how long you've been together and go from there."

Our talk helped her a lot. Within a few days she had told her parents and the next weekend she begged me to be with them when she introduced him to Carlisle and Esme. I was happy to be there for her and it gave me a chance to see Edward's parents again.

The next couple of months flew by fast. Before I knew it, it was the end of my junior year and summer was upon us again. I had a few weeks off of everything before I started my full time summer job. I knew Edward was still working as an intern at the publishing house and wouldn't be able to come see me, and thanks to my parents I wasn't able to go out to Chicago to see him either.

I wrote a long-winded email complaining to him about it.

_From: Isabella Swan_

_Sent: Thursday, June 13, 2013 4:47pm_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Missing you like crazy_

_My Edward,_

_I can't believe that junior year is done. I wrote my last exam this afternoon and now I have almost 3 weeks off before I start my full time gig at the School Bookstore. I really wanted to come see you, but as you know from my many texts and my tear filled phone calls that I have to go with my parents to Scottsdale to see Grandma Swan. I love my Gran Marie… I really do, but I haven't seen you since January. When Mom told me that she and Dad had booked my NONREFUNDABLE ticket so that I could fly out with them, I almost lost it. Mom didn't understand why I was so upset. 'Bella honey, we go to Arizona every summer to see Marie. Why would this year be any different?' I started to cry like a baby. Mom was shocked. But when I was finally able to tell her why I was so upset, she kicked herself and apologized for not asking first. She didn't realize that things between us had gotten serious. _

_Oh and just so you know…. Mom is ECSTATIC that you're my boyfriend. I won't go into the disgusting details of the conversation she tried to have with me after she found out. Let's just say that she is hoping for pretty grandbabies. _

_I saw Alice and Jasper over the weekend. She wanted to get me out of my apartment for at least a dinner before my head exploded from all the studying I've been doing. I know you aren't a big fan of him yet, but just wait till you see them together. He calms her over exuberance and she brightens him up. They really are perfect for each other… just like another couple I know. ;-)_

_Speaking of couples who are perfect for each other… You MAY have a birthday present coming your way. I will be sending it with Alice when she and your parents come out next week. It MAY just be another picture from a certain photo shoot I had done in February… What do you think about that baby? I won't give anything away; let's just say that instead of blue… it's red. _

_ Do you still have the picture from Valentines on your nightstand? I still have the outfit I wore… Maybe I will wear it for you when you come home. Would that be something you would like to see Edward? Or would you like to see it on my bedroom floor after you've taken it off? _

_I had a dream last night that you came home for the summer and when you showed up at my apartment I met you at the door in that blue corset, some teeny tiny matching panties, sheer stockings and a garter. You removed each piece slower than I would have liked and ran your fingers softly over every part of my body; your lips followed your fingers. I woke up this morning a panting mess, and I swore I could still smell your cologne and feel your fingers inside me as you made me come! Fuck, I'm hot again. _

_So baby, my question is, would you want to make that dream a reality? Cause I sure as hell do! _

_Do you know when we will see each other again? From the way our schedules seem to be going, it's almost like I won't see you again until we are both done with school for good! If that is the case, I just want you to know that I am waiting for you. I know you're worried about some imaginary guy coming in to sweep me off my feet, but it's not going to happen until my green-eyed prince comes back to me. _

_I love you more than you could ever imagine and this time apart just makes me realize that once we are back together, I never want to be apart from you again._

_Yours always,_

_Bella_

**A/N: So even with the distance their love (and the heat) grows. And yes… Edward is keeping his weight loss from her. He doesn't want her to think that he is doing it for her. Which in a way he is, but he knows he needs to be healthy. **


	7. Chapter 7 - EPOV

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: Sooooo looks like things are kicking up for our couple in the sexy department! Let's see how much more we can let them get into. **snort****

EPOV

Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me. The last email she sent me was the catalyst for a twenty four hour, nearly nonstop spank the monkey marathon. How many times can a guy have an orgasm before he does physical harm to his cock? Surely I was going to go blind, right? I needed to tone it down because I'll be damned if I was going to permanently injure myself before I could be buried balls deep inside my girl for the first time. Once I reigned in my libido, temporarily no doubt, I emailed that little minx back.

From: Edward Cullen

Sent: Saturday June 15, 2013 10:07 a.m.

To: Isabella Swan

Subject: RE: Missing you like crazy

My very naughty Isabella Marie:

There are many items in your last email that I wish to go over and discuss. However, I will need to start with a couple in particular. First of all, are you aware that a male in his early twenties can in fact orgasm more than five times in thirty minutes? Further, are you aware that said male doesn't need any more than two minutes of recovery time? That's just a little FYI for you to file away for future use. **wiggles eyebrows**

To answer your question, yes, I do in fact still have the fuck awesome picture of you in that amazing blue corset on my nightstand, and I would very much like to have you wear it for me when I get home. But even more than that, it is my greatest wish to see it crumpled on your bedroom floor. Don't get me wrong baby girl, you look hot as fuck in it, but I'd venture to say that you'd look even hotter OUT of it and wrapped around me.

Bella, baby, the dream you had, God dammit I can't stop picturing it in my head. It consumes me day and night. If you met me at your door wearing that outfit, the first thing I'd do is just lean against the doorframe and eye fuck the shit out of you. I'd start with the fuck me heels that you'd no doubt be wearing and follow those luscious, shapely beautiful legs that I have fantasized about for years being wrapped around my waist as I slam into what I'm sure is the tightest, sweetest pussy in existence over and over until you are screaming MY FUCKING NAME. Shit, sorry, I got sidetracked a bit. Where was I? Ah yes, eye fucking you.

Next I'd get to those soft, curvy hips that have called to me since I met you. They are just begging me to grab onto them and pull you tight against my own hips, perhaps as I take you from behind? Or since you seemed to fancy the idea, when I kiss up and down that gorgeous spine. Either way, you'll be begging me to make you come over and over. Moving up to the Holy Grail, I would take my time in admiring one of your finest assets, or shall I say TWO of your finest assets? Bella, I can't tell you how many times I have fantasized about caressing your breasts in the palms of my hands as I take your beautiful nipples between my thumb and forefinger and twist a little bit, not rough yet, just enough to get that pussy throbbing though. I can't wait to taste those beauties.

When I got to your insanely gorgeous face, I would grab you and kiss you like I have wanted to forever. Bella, I want to make you breathless. I want you to need me with every fiber of your being. And when you can't take another moment of my sweet torture, I'll reach around and grab two hands full of that fucking delectable, curvaceous ass and pick you up as you wrap your legs around my waist and I walk us to your bedroom, never breaking our lips apart. Fuck baby, I can almost smell how much you fucking want me. As soon as we get to your room and that fuckhot outfit hits the floor, I'm going to spread you out on the bed like a fucking feast for my eyes only and devour that sweet pussy. Do you hear me Isabella? I. WILL. DEVOUR. YOU. I will work you over with my fingers, my tongue and finally only after you have come so hard you see stars and hear angels sing, then Baby, I'm going to slide up that body and ease my hard, thick, long, cock deep inside you. What do you think about that Sweetheart? You mentioned that you were pretty sure you'd like that part of me, and without sounding like a total douchebag, I would like to assure you that your assessment was spot on. I've always been above average in cock size, so I hope that makes you a happy girl.

I have only ever slept with one person Bella, you know that much. Leah was my only girlfriend and even then we only had sex a handful of times. Let's just say she wasn't as accepting of my fuller figure as you are, so the majority of our activity was about me giving her what she wanted. I'd like to think of myself as a very considerate lover, so I will never allow myself to come before you have at least three orgasms, more if possible. My pleasure is derived from seeing you fall apart under my hands. Make no mistake baby, you will always be one very satisfied woman.

So I need to know about your sexual past. I don't want to hear about it per say, because it'll drive me insane thinking of another man touching what's mine, but tell me what you've experienced. This will help me know how to please you. My only job is to make sure you are always happy, content, and loved.

As far as when we will be able to see each other again, Bella baby, I wish I had an answer for you. Believe me, it's killing me to not be able to see you too. God, I love you. I am afraid we won't see each other until we graduate and I come home. I'm so sorry baby girl. With classes and my internship I never have a free moment. I know though, once this is all over and we're back together I am never EVER leaving you again. I will spend every day and night with you if I have to. You're THE ONE baby. Simple as that.

Wow, I have typed a small novel huh? I need to go now though, as I have a couple of errands to take care of. I can't wait to see my birthday present. I'm hard as steel just thinking about it.

I love you Sweetheart, with everything I have. You are my heart, my soul, and my forever. We'll talk soon love. Would you be opposed to some telephone lovin'? I'm all for it if you are. Call me.

Forever Yours,

Edward

My parents and Alice were coming to Chicago for my birthday. It would be the first time they had seen me since I left. I had lost just over fifty pounds and now weighed 252 pounds. Emmett told me that at first, with the drastic change in my eating habits and the grueling workouts he was putting me through, I would lose weight quickly. He was right. My muscles are in a constant state of soreness, but that lets me know that I'm doing something right. He says it's important to tone as I go so I don't have sagging skin. So far, so good on that front.

It's amazing how much difference fifty pounds makes. Rose tells me that the weight loss is most noticeable in my face right now. I actually have fucking cheekbones and a jawline. No shit. I do.

Today was my actual birthday, which fell on a Thursday this year. Everyone was scheduled to fly in late tomorrow afternoon and then fly back home Monday. As excited as I was to see everyone, I had one thing on my mind right now. BELLA SWAN. My birthday present had arrived earlier this morning. Bella had originally told me she was sending it with Alice, but she must have been too excited because I got another visit from the Fed Ex man. I nearly had heart failure when I opened it and saw the framed 8x10 portrait Bella had taken for me. She was lying in the middle of a bed with black satin sheets. The angle of the picture had the photographer above Bella, looking down from the ceiling I assumed. My beautiful girlfriend was wearing a red satin G-string that barely covered her pussy. From what I could tell, she was fucking bare down there. BARE. WAXED. SMOOTH. Trust me, I looked for several moments. I'm nothing if not thorough. Her belly button was pierced, I knew that, but she had a new belly ring. It was an 'E' with a diamond on one end. Fuck me. She had on what looked like another corset, only this one was cinched up the front with a red satin ribbon. She was barefoot, with her legs loosely together and pulled to the side. Her right arm was up over her head, laid on top of her gorgeous hair fanned out behind her, while her left hand rested lightly between her breasts. Her makeup was dramatic with blood red lipstick and fingernails. She looked every bit the Sex Kitten she was trying to be. But perhaps the best thing about the picture was the look of pure unadulterated lust in her eyes. My Bella was horny when she took that picture. Her eyes were nearly black and sinfully delicious. I was awestruck and extremely horny and I needed relief. I needed Bella. A shower and regular spank session wasn't going to cut it this time. No ma'am. This time, I was going to make Bella come and I was fucking going to hear that shit.

I checked the time and realized she should be home. Hopefully she was up for this. We had talked about phone sex before and agreed that we wanted to give it a try but hadn't made solid plans. But now, with this picture, I had no choice. It was my birthday after all. Surely she'd give me another present, right? I locked my bedroom door, turned down the lights, stripped off my clothes and climbed in bed. Once I got everything I needed for the cleanup later, I called Bella. She answered on the first ring.

"You know gorgeous, I was going to call you since it's your birthday." God she sounded amazing.

"I'm sorry beautiful, I couldn't wait anymore. I haven't been able to put this picture down since it arrived. Bella, you are so fucking insanely gorgeous. Fuck baby you should be a supermodel or something. I am one lucky bastard."

"Edward, just knowing that I was taking those pictures for you made me feel so sexy. I couldn't wait for you to see them. So I take it you liked your birthday present?"

"Oh baby, I more than liked it. But since it's my birthday and since you sent me that picture, which has had me hard as stone all fucking day long, I think it's only fair that you help me take care of this big problem between my legs. What do you think Sweetheart? Do you think I can talk you to orgasm?" I heard her breath hitch. Yes!

"With that velvet voice, I am pretty sure you could recite the Gettysburg Address and I'd come over and over." Challenge accepted baby.

"Ok then. I need you Bella. I need you more than I have ever needed anything in my life. Do exactly as I say Sweetheart. Do you understand?" I reached down and began to gently rub my aching cock. God just the littlest bit of pressure felt amazing.

"Anything Edward. I'll do anything you ask. Please." Her voice was cracking and shuddering.

"No worries baby, I promise you'll love every moment. First I need you to be naked and in bed. Can you do that baby?" I heard her rustling around with sheets and after a moment I heard her sigh.

"Ok, I'm lying in my bed, completely naked and I'm so fucking wet for you Edward. Always for you." Fuck me running, I was going to come any second if she kept that up.

"Dammit I wish I could taste you baby. My cock is already weeping at the thought. I'm running my thumb over the head and spreading it around, but I'm imagining that it's your hand Bella. Would you touch me like that baby? Would you hold my cock in your hot little hand and stroke it for me?"

"Mmmm yes Edward. Fucking yes I would."

"Are you touching yourself baby? Rub that pretty pussy for me. Pretend it's my hand giving you pleasure. Slip two fingers inside and use your thumb to massage that swollen little clit." I started stroking myself faster. Her moans were almost my undoing.

"Oh Fuck Edward, MMM, I'm gonna come baby." Her breathing grew labored and I knew she was on the edge. I needed to push her over because I was close too.

"Bella pretend my tongue is swirling around that clit while my fingers are rubbing inside that pussy. Mmm I can almost taste you baby. Fuck Bella, I need you to come Sweetheart. Come for me." I had to stop for a second because I was about to blow my load and I was not doing that before I heard Bella come.

"Shit! Edddwwaardddddd…..fuckkkkkkkk" she gasped and literally screamed my name. I fucking lost my shit, coming all over my hand and stomach. We were silent for a few moments, both of us coming back down from our highs. This was definitely happening again.

"Damn baby, that was incredible." I couldn't help the girlish chuckle that escaped my throat.

"Fuck I know, right? We have wasted so much time." She blew out a breath and sighed heavily.

"You're tired aren't you baby? I'll let you go….text me when you can."

"Happy Birthday Edward. I love you so much baby."

"Thank you Gorgeous. I'm going to cuddle up with my picture now."

We hung up the phone and before I knew it I was sound asleep, dreaming of Bella in a white dress walking toward me.

I arrived at the airport to pick up my family a little early so I went into the lounge to wait. I ordered a water with a lemon wedge and got my iPhone out to see what was going on in the world. Before I knew it I heard the announcement for the flight from Seattle I was waiting on. My family had arrived.

I quickly made my way to the baggage area so I could meet them there. I was more than excited to see them, as I had missed my family a lot. The first person I saw was my little sister. Her six inch heels raising her spiked hair just enough for me to catch a glimpse of her. As soon as she walked through the door, followed by our parents, she stopped in her tracks. A brilliant smile took over her entire face and she ran into my arms.

"Oh my God Edward! Look at you!" She wiggled around in my arms until I sat her back on her feet.

"What? I'm insanely gorgeous? This isn't news." I stuck my tongue out at her and she hit me on the shoulder. Mom and Dad had walked up and apparently noticed my weight loss as well.

"Edward dear, you look wonderful! Why didn't you tell us you had lost some weight?" My mother moved to hug me and I lifted her off the ground and spun around with her.

"It's great to see you son. You look fantastic." My father pulled me into a tight hug, smiling widely the entire time.

"Thanks Dad. I feel really good." Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement.

"Well, tell us, how much have you lost? How are you doing it?" The pixie was talking a mile a minute.

"Look, I'll tell all of you everything you want to know. Let's get your luggage and get back to Emmett's place." They all agreed and soon we found ourselves sitting in the living room relaxing. Emmett and Rosalie had come home early from the gym to spend some time with us. Emmett loved his Aunt Esme.

"So, spill it big brother. Oh my God, what does Bella think?" Alice's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Whoa there Pix. Let's get something straight first and foremost. Bella doesn't know anything about me getting in shape. I'd like to surprise her next June when I come home after graduation. So please, don't say anything, any of you ok?" I hoped they would be on board with what I wanted.

"Oh Edward, baby I think that's an amazing surprise. We won't say a word." Mom reached over and patted me on the knee.

"He's been doing a really great job Aunt Esme. My Rosie is teaching him how to eat and making sure he takes care of himself and I'm kicking his ass in the gym daily. I'm totally pleased with his progress so far." Emmett held up his fist for me to bump it. It made me feel good to hear Emmett singing my praises. I knew he believed in me.

"He is definitely kicking my ass. I've lost just over fifty pounds since I got here in January. I have seventy-seven pounds to go." They all smiled at me and again promised to not say anything to Bella.

The weekend with my family flew by quickly. Everyone was so happy for me and wished me the best and continued success. After I dropped them off I headed to the gym to get in a hard workout. I took the day off yesterday to spend time with my family, so I wanted to double up today.

Just as I was finishing my workout and downing some water I saw that she-devil, Victoria heading my way. Fuck, this woman just did not get the hint. I wasn't remotely interested in her. Before I could get away, she had me cornered.

"Hey hotstuff. Looking good Edward. Are you sure there isn't anything I can DO for you? I'd love to help you in any way I can." She was right beside me now, her wretched perfume strangling my sense of smell.

"I'm good Victoria, no help wanted or needed." There, maybe she'd get the fucking hint.

"I wanted to show you something Edward. Do you remember your, um, issue from the first time I spoke to you? If you don't I'll just say I was impressed with the size of your dick." Ok, maybe she won't get the hint.

"Look, I'm not sure…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before she stuck her tongue out and showed me her tongue ring. I nearly flipped my shit when I saw it. There on her goddamn tongue, was a little blue cock! Her fucking tongue ring was in the shape of a cock. She lifted her tongue to show me the silver ball on the bottom that secured it in place. Was I supposed to be impressed?

"You inspired it Edward. I'd love to show you what it can do." She trailed her fingernail down my arm and I recoiled immediately. Clearly I was going to have to lay it on the line for her. Just as I was about to let her have it, Rosalie stepped in between Victoria and me.

"Vic, get this through your thick red head. EDWARD. DOES. NOT. WANT. YOU. Do you understand? The fact that you keep throwing yourself at him does nothing but make you look like a pathetic skank. He's very much in love with his girlfriend in Washington and you have zero chance. And Vic, really? A cock? Whore much? Leave Edward alone or you will be banned from this gym. Am I clear?" Damn, Rosalie was intimidating when she was mad.

"Fine Rosie, you don't have to be a bitch. Geez, Emmett needs to give you some dick or something." She huffed and walked away. I stood still as a statue with my eyes wide. Rose turned around and saw my expression and began laughing uncontrollably.

"Edward! You should see your face! Classic! Whew…I needed that. Anyway, I don't think she'll be bothering you again."

"Thanks Rose. She seriously had a cock for a tongue ring. Wow." Shaking my head I headed to the showers to clean up and grab something to eat.

Summer had quickly come and gone. I managed to keep up with my workouts and was seeing major results. I can't believe it took me so long to take charge of my own body and live healthy. I was so glad that I had finally taken that step. It hadn't been easy at all. More times than I like to admit, I had fallen off the wagon. But each time I got back up and worked out a little harder. It was paying off, as it was now the end of August and I was still losing almost ten pounds a month. It had slowed down a bit as I built more muscle, and we all know muscle weighs more than fat. I had now lost a total of seventy pounds which put me at 235. I was feeling better than ever but still had a way to go.

My senior year was set to begin tomorrow. Once it was over and I graduated, I would be going back home to Seattle and to my Bella. I had ten more months to get to my goal and when I stepped off the plane next June, I wanted to be able to knock her socks off. She was my future and I knew that. I also knew that she had already accepted me for who I truly was on the inside, and that meant more to me than anything.

**A/N: Looks like Edward is well on his way to a healthy future with his Bella. I'm sure though there will be some bumps in his road. As anyone knows, losing weight is hard, but keeping it off is harder. Falling off the wagon is a given and our boy will deal with some of that in greater detail in my next EPOV. Don't worry though….I won't let him fall far before I catch him. Also, how crazy is Victoria's tongue ring? That idea actually came from a picture I saw on Facebook from one of my sweet friends, Smusic F. Reader. As soon as I saw it I knew it would be perfect for our Victoria in this story! Ha Ha! **smooches to all!****


	8. Chapter 8 - BPOV

****Normal Disclaimer Applies: Twilight does not belong to us. But the plot and this Sweetward sure do! ****

**A/N: Damn… our couple sure knows how to heat things up! Can you imagine what's going to happen when we finally get these two back in the same city together?**

Chapter 8 – BPOV

Senior year. I was actually looking forward to this year. It meant that only 10 months were standing in between Edward and I. Alice sympathized with me; she missed her brother almost as much as I did.

My 21st Birthday was right around the corner, but I didn't feel like celebrating. With Edward across the country and my other best friend not even 20 yet, there was no point. Alice of course tried to talk me into doing something anyway, but once I explained to her my reasons for not wanting to do anything other than a dinner and maybe some cake, she relented. So, I settled with going to Forks. Since classes didn't start until the 25th I decided to spend the week surrounding my birthday at home with my parents. My mom was ecstatic; I hadn't been home for longer than a few days since Christmas the year before.

The afternoon of my birthday, Alice and Jasper showed up in Forks to take me to Port Angeles for dinner and some drinks.

"You can't let your 21st go by without having at least one drink." Alice explained as we drove up the 101.

"I guess so Alice. I just don't feel right celebrating without Edward here."

"God, you two are perfect for each other. He said almost the exact same thing when I was there for his birthday! He let us take him out for dinner, but he wouldn't even let Emmett take him out for a beer cause his Bella wasn't there with him."

I smiled brightly at her. "Did he really?"

It was a good thing that Jasper was driving, cause Alice turned her head so I could see her obvious eye roll.

"Yes he did. Has he called you yet today?"

"No call yet, but that's okay, I know he had classes today and he had to work for a few hours this afternoon. But I did have a text from him this morning wishing me a Happy Birthday and then another around 9, which I'm going to assume was his lunch break."

"Most likely. Chicago is 3 hours ahead of us." She turned in her seat again and gave me a smile that almost looked devious.

"What's that grin for Alice?" She grinned wider, and Jasper side eyed her with a snicker.

"Well I may or may not have something for you from my dear brother."

I felt the grin spread across my face. "Alice, are you holding out on me? What did Edward send?" I asked as I bounced in my seat.

"I don't know, but that bag sitting beside you could answer that question."

I squealed when I noticed the small bag sitting across from me in the back seat. "Can I open it? Or did he want to call me first?"

Just as I finished the question, my cell phone chimed with Edward's ring tone and Alice giggled from the front seat.

"Hi Baby." I said with a huge smile.

"Happy Birthday Bell. How's your day been so far?" He asked, and, as usual, his voice immediately sent shivers down my spine.

"Not too bad, it was quiet until about an hour ago when your sister and Jasper decided to show up on my parents door step and kidnap me for the rest of the afternoon."

He chuckled a bit. "Did she give you something to open?"

"She did actually. Just a minute before you called."

"Yeah, that was sort of planned. I sent her a text about 15 minutes ago to see if she had picked you up yet. So go ahead and open it."

"Okay, let me put you on speaker so I can use both hands."

"Sounds good baby." I smiled again even though he couldn't see me, put the phone on speaker and set it down on the seat beside me. I grabbed the bag and pulled out a crudely wrapped package.

"Lovely wrapping job here baby." I said with a snicker

He let out a loud bark of laughter. "Yeah, gift wrapping is not my strong point and I couldn't find Rose to help me out with it. Is it that bad?"

"No, I'm just messing with you. But I will tell ya, don't try to get a job as a gift wrapper, you wouldn't last a day!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just open the damn gift woman." He said sarcastically with a laugh.

I giggled as I ripped into the gift. Wrapped up in a large sealed bag was a grey Chicago Bears hoodie.

"Oh this is great! Thank you baby. But why did you seal it up?"

"Cause I wore it around the house for a couple of days. You always said you like how my cologne smells and I didn't want to spray it, so I just wore it for a bit."

I sighed and pulled it out of the bag as fast as I could. I held it up to my face and took a deep breath in. It smelled exactly like I remembered him. I sighed again.

"Thank you baby." I said, unable to stop the tears that had started. "I miss you so much."

"Oh baby, I miss you too." I was sniffling as I slipped the way too big hoodie over my head. When I had my head pulled through, Alice handed me a tissue. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Are you okay Bell? I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You didn't upset me. I just miss you so much."

"Babe, take me off speaker."

I pulled my phone off the seat and clicked off the speaker.

"K. It's just me now."

"Oh Bell, I miss you too so much. You know how much I love you and how much I want to be there with you right?"

I felt a few more tears fall. "I know. I can't wait until this year is over and you're back here with me."

"I can't wait either baby. It will fly by. You'll see. Now you go enjoy dinner with Alice and text me when you get home. I know it will be late for me, but that's okay. I just want to know you got home safe."

"Okay. I will."

"Happy Birthday my Bell. I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward."

"Bye baby,"

We hung up and I wallowed for a few minutes, but Alice pulled me out quickly and we gushed about the sweatshirt he had sent. It was extra large and dark grey with Chicago across the chest in blue and a red C on the left arm. It was huge on me, which was fine cause I knew it had been on Edward just a few days ago.

We had a casual dinner that night with me having three Jasper recommended drinks. I didn't like the beer or the wine very much, but the pina colada was definitely a drink I would have again.

When I got back to my parents at 8 that night, I sent a text to Edward as promised. He sent one back right away thanking me for letting him know I was home. He wished me Happy Birthday one more time and then said he was turning in for the night.

Senior year started without any fanfare, which was okay with me. But what pissed me off was that I actually had a class with Jessica Stanley. She had still not gotten over the fact that I broke Mike's nose and would make her digs every chance she got. I made sure to sit across the large room from her and tried to ignore her as much as I could. But when Mike Newton sauntered in looking for her at the end of class during our 2nd week, I almost lost it. It was because of that douche bag that I didn't have Edward with me. If it wasn't for his incessant teasing and tormenting, he would never have left Seattle. I took a deep breath and left the room. I was shocked when I walked out and saw my parents sitting on a bench just outside of the building. Before I had a chance to react, Newton and Jessica walked up behind me.

"Well if it isn't Maggie Fitzgerald." Mike sneered behind me.

"Leave me alone Mike."

"Why should I? I had to sit out two basketball games because of you and your fucking right hook. I don't care if you're a chick, I should knock you out and see how you ..." He didn't quite finish his sentence when he cut himself off with what sounded like a garbled yelp. His eyes had gone wide and he looked terrified.

I heard my dad's voice from behind me. "Young man, do you want to repeat what you just said to this young lady?" I got a triumphant smile on my face as I turned to face my dad, who I noticed had on his full uniform.

"Nnnoo, Sir." Mike stuttered out.

"I think you do son. I think you need to tell me why you were just threatening bodily harm to Miss Swan."

"Uhh uh, um." Was all he could say as he looked around wildly for Jessica, but she had taken off. I could just make out the back of her as she rounded the corner of the building.

"Cat got your tongue there boy?" My dad asked in his standard cop voice. He looked over to me and I saw his eyes brighten a bit, Dad knew exactly who this douche was and he was obviously trying to scare the shit out of him.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean any harm. But Bella broke my nose in January and.." Dad raised his hand and shook his head.

"And why did Miss Swan break your nose? And does that give you the right to threaten her with bodily harm?"

"Uh. I may have called her and her friend some names and then grabbed her arm. And Um, no. I should not have threatened her." Mike said still looking like he was going to pee his pants.

"So Miss Swan defended herself against you and you still feel the need to verbally attack her? Son, I think you need to think before you speak and you need to stay away from Miss Swan. If I find out that you even sneeze in her vicinity, I will make sure to slap you with a charge for uttering threats. Do you hear me?"

"Y..yes s..sir"

"Now you need to apologize to Miss Swan and then get yourself out of my sight."

That I protested. "No, I don't want his apology. His apology will not bring Edward back, nor will it be sincere. I just want him to leave me alone and stay out of my sight for good."

Mike nodded, looked back at my Dad and took off running.

By the time I turned back to face my dad, he was laughing.

"Oh my god. Did you see the look on that boys face when I stepped up behind you? I thought the kid was going to shit himself."

"Charles, language." Mom half-heartedly chastised with a grin of her own.

I was giggling as I asked what they were doing in Seattle.

"Well your father had his yearly physical scheduled with the state doctor and completely forgot. So when I reminded him about it this morning, he still had to go in to the station for a bit and didn't have time to change before we headed here. And we thought since we were here, we would surprise you and take you to dinner."

I smiled and hugged my mom. "I'm glad you did."

Dad snorted a bit beside us. "Me too. I've wanted do something to that kid since your run in with him. Now let's go to dinner. I'm starving."

Mom and I laughed and we followed as Dad started walking towards their car.

Before I knew it, it was time for mid terms and Alice was trying to convince me to go to the Halloween Party that she and Jasper were throwing at his place. I emailed Edward to try and convince him to talk to her. I didn't want to go to a party like that without him.

_From: Isabella Swan_

_Sent: Tuesday October 29, 2013 4:19pm_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Your sister is going to kill me!_

_Edward! _

_Before I get into what your sister is trying to do to me, I thought I would fill you in on everything else. I saw Mike Newton today. The first time since Dad threatened him last month. As soon as he noticed me, his face went ashen and he turned on his heel and took off! It was fucking fantastic to see! Jessica hasn't said two words to me either. So Mike must have told her what happened. I have never been more proud to have a cop for a Dad_

_Please help me; you know how I feel about parties. Well, your sister is driving me bonkers trying to convince me to go to the one she and Jasper are throwing. Baby, I don't want to go. That is something that we would do together. I don't want to do that without you. Please call her or something, convince her that I don't need to go. _

_Plus, I don't think you would want me wearing the costume she is trying to force on me. You know your sister, the skimpier the better. She told that me that since I'm an English major and I will most likely be a teacher, I should dress up as a sexy teacher. She has an extra short, tight black skirt, a too small, sheer, white button down blouse and a pink bra to go underneath. Plus she said I would have to do my hair in a loose bun with a pencil stuck through and I would have to wear my glasses too. _

_Do you really want me wearing that kind of outfit without you to see it in person? Without you being able to take it off of me after the party? If you convince her to let me stay home, I could still take the costume and wear it for you when you come home, or even before, I did just buy a new laptop this week. It has a built in webcam and Skype installed. I could be persuaded to call a certain green eyed guy I know… ya know, if he wanted me to, and if he did, I could also be persuaded to wear that costume or something from one of the pictures I sent him. What do you think baby? _

_All my love,_

_Your Bella_

A couple of hours after I sent my email to Edward about the Halloween party, Alice called relenting a bit about my costume. She still wanted me to go to the party, but would let me wear what I wanted. I was willing to compromise, so I agreed. But I didn't stay long. Parties were never my thing, and without Edward there, it was even less my thing.

The weeks leading up to Thanksgiving were busy for both Edward and I. He had classes, work and enjoyed hanging out with some friends he had made. We still stayed in touch as much as possible, but arranging that Skype date I wanted was getting hard. Our schedules never seemed to match up long enough for both of us to get on the computer. I was starting to get frustrated; I hadn't seen him in almost a year.

I spent Thanksgiving in Forks with my parents. My Grandma Swan actually made the trip up from Arizona to spend it with us as well. The entire time I was there, she drilled me with questions about Edward.

"So Isabella, what does your young man look like?"

"He is 6'2" with reddish brown hair, amazing green eyes and a sweet crooked smile. His eyes light up when he smiles."

She nodded her approval. "And what is he planning on doing with his life once he is out of school?"

"He wants to be a journalist. So he is hoping to get a job at one of the newspapers in Seattle. But for the last 6 months, he has had been an intern at a publishing house in Chicago. So he may go that route too."

"Is he smart?"

"He is. His GPA is fantastic"

Then she went in for the kill. "Do you love him?"

"I do Nan. So much. And he says he loves me too. His being in Chicago has been so hard, but we talk in some way, every day."

"What ways are there to talk other than on the phone?"

I giggled at that. Nan didn't even have a computer, so she didn't really understand email and texting. "Well, we email each other on the computer every day, we send text messages to each other too. Just some way to stay in contact all of the time."

"You damn kids. Don't know the true art of communication anymore. When I was your age, if someone moved away, we would talk on the telephone and send letters."

"Well email is kind of like that. It's just a lot faster than sending it through the post office. I can send him an email and he will get it within minutes."

She nodded her head thoughtfully. "Maybe I should get one of those computer things that can send emails. I could email you and your father."

"You do that nan. And when we come down over Christmas, I will help you set it up."

"You're a good girl Isabella." Nan said patting my hand before she went into the kitchen to help Mom with dinner.

Edward spent Thanksgiving with his cousin Emmett and that part of his family. Alice and her parents were staying in Seattle. Esme was a bit upset that both of her children were not able to be with her for Thanksgiving, but she understood why Edward couldn't fly out. He made sure to call me before he went to bed that night and we talked for an hour. I told him about all the questions my Nan had asked.

"Did you tell her that I feel the exact same way about you?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"She didn't ask, but how would you have answered that question?'

"I would have said I love you like I've never loved anyone or anything. You are the best thing that ever happened to me Bella and I can't wait to be back in Seattle so that I can show you just how much I love you."

I may have swooned a little bit when he said that.

"I love you too Edward."

We talked a bit longer, but when he started to yawn I let him get to bed. I knew we would be talking again soon.

**A/N: Time is moving along. Mike got his ass handed to him again, but this time by the Chief. I giggled writing that part. I almost felt sorry for Mike, but then thought Nah….. he deserved it! **

**Next up is Christmas and Edward falls off the wagon a little bit. **


	9. Chapter 9 - EPOV

*****STEPHENIE STILL OWNS IT ALL, SHE OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT THAT IS*****

**A/N: So, what do you say in this chapter we move our lovebirds a little closer to being back together for good? By the end of this it will be just about that time….so bear with me while we do a little time jump!**

EPOV

People in Chicago, at Christmas time, are fucking nuts. I had come to that conclusion as I attempted to buy Bella's Christmas present. At the mall. Mistake number one. So, I'm a guy. I wasn't aware that shopping for a present for your girlfriend was something you did months in advance. I would not be making this mistake again. I could see the store I needed to get to. Actually getting to it though, was proving to be a nightmare. I had never seen more people in one place at one time in my life.

Two motherfucking hours later, I was finally at the gym. Since I started my journey back in January, my life had completely changed. Gone was 305 pound Edward Cullen, gone was Cocky Cullen, and gone was Insecure about Everything Edward Cullen. If I had my way, that guy was never coming back. Today was December 15th and I had officially lost 110 pounds. I currently weighed 195 pounds and was almost to my goal of 180 pounds. Emmett and I had first thought anywhere between 170 and 175 would be a good weight for me, but I wanted a little more muscle on my frame so we agreed to see what I looked like once I got to 180. My weight loss had really slowed down this last month and Emmett warned me it would. Truthfully I was very happy with the way I looked now, but I did want to reach my goal. He said we were entering the maintenance phase of my journey. Basically I was finished losing weight by his plan. The scale still showed fifteen to go, but Emmett wanted to switch to building on the work I had already done. I was proud of myself. I had worked my ass off for this new body. Countless hours at the gym every day and eating a healthy diet had paid off. I had a six pack! I had pecs! The best thing of all though, was that I was so much healthier than I had been nearly a year ago. I found that I craved working out. It was a part of me now. Emmett and Rosalie had done the impossible and turned me into the man I wanted to be.

"Hey Cullen! What's up asshole?" I was pulled out of my own head by Riley Biers. He and I had met here at the gym and struck up a friendship immediately. He introduced me to his friends Austin and Marcus and we had all hung out a few times after our workouts.

"Hey Riley." He walked over and we did that manly one arm hug shoulder bump thing. Riley was hilarious. Any time I was down on myself or frustrated with something all I needed to do was hang out with him for a bit and I was laughing my ass off. He was a good friend who I intended to stay in contact with after I went home to Seattle.

"So, did you get Bella's bracelet?" He smirked. Asshole. He knew how the fucking mall was because his girlfriend, Bree worked at one of the stores there. He always went to have lunch with her.

"Fuck yes, finally. I hope she likes it." I was nervous. This was the first piece of jewelry that I had bought for Bella. It was a charm bracelet. I had also brought four charms to go on it.

"Relax man, she'll love it. Girls eat that shit up." Riley began to do some squats while I worked on my abs a bit more.

After a couple hours of working out I made it home to find the apartment empty. Apparently Em and Rose had gone out to dinner so that meant I was on my own. I looked in the refrigerator and saw Rose had left a steak marinating for me. That Rosalie, she had become a wonderful friend. She always kept me on the straight and narrow.

I fired up the grill and threw on my steak. While it cooked, I threw together a spinach salad. I liked my steak cooked to medium so it wasn't going to take too long. Making myself a very large glass of iced tea I picked up my phone to call the love of my life. Apparently she was busy because her voicemail picked up. I left her a sweet message that said I missed her and loved her and would email her in a bit. Just hearing her voice made me feel better.

After eating and taking a hot shower, I sat down at my laptop to email Bella. Her last email had gotten me hot and bothered and I owed her one. Our sexual banter had become off the charts. She had been pressuring me to Skype with her since around Halloween. She tried everything. She tempted me with visions of a very sexy Halloween costume meant for my eyes only, lingerie in all styles, and promises of letting me watch her pleasure herself. That last one nearly had me throwing all my plans to surprise her out the fucking window and flying home to Seattle that very night. I had gone so far as to look up flights and hovered over the button to book one.

I started to feel bad for not letting her see me or telling her what I was doing. I knew she would say that I didn't have to change for her. That wasn't why I did what I did. My main reason was because I was tired of all the ridicule and I owed it to myself to get healthy. Yes, Bella played a big part in my decision as well. I wanted to be in shape and healthy so I could be with her for a very long time. I hoped that when she saw me she would like what she saw and wouldn't be upset that I hadn't allowed her to see me in over a year. Luckily for me, our schedules never really meshed enough for us to schedule Skype time. I stayed super busy between school, my internship, and working out.

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Sent: Sunday December 15, 2013 10:45pm_

_To: Isabella Swan_

_Subject: Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_My Bella:_

_ Hi Sweetheart. I miss you terribly. This time of year should be spent with the ones you hold dear and I'd give anything to be with you right now, snuggled up in bed. Once college is over and I am back home in Seattle, I plan to keep you in bed for several days. We'll have to make sure we have plenty of food, water, sustenance of every kind, and most of all, plenty of hot water. Naked, wet Bella has invaded my senses and I can't get her to leave. I find that I don't want her to leave. She is making my carpal tunnel syndrome worse though. I fear my right arm will be much bigger and definitely more muscular than my left one._

_ So, you wanted to know about Christmas in your last email. Dammit Bell, I feel like all I do is disappoint you. I won't be able to come home for Christmas. My internship has afforded me so many opportunities and I feel like I owe it to my professor to take on an extra project he offered me. He asked me to write a feature for the school publication Bella. It would be my first published piece and he says if it's good enough he would submit it to some people he knows in Seattle. This could be a great thing for me Bell. How amazing would it be to have a job with the Seattle Times or something similar? I would need to work on it throughout Christmas Break though and I'd need to stay here so I could be in touch with him while I work thru it. I hope you understand Sweetheart. God knows it's been nearly a year since we've physically seen each other and I can tell you are frustrated. I just hope you know it's not because I don't WANT to see you. That's so far from the truth it's unreal. Please know that baby. Please._

_ So baby, I had this dream last night and I have been wanting to tell you about it. You and I were in my room at Mom and Dad's house. I had just gotten out of the shower and was standing at the sink shaving when I looked up at the mirror and saw you standing there, wearing the Chicago Cubs sweatshirt I gave you. You looked so fucking sexy. Naturally my dick got hard immediately. I hurriedly finished shaving, amazed that I didn't slit my throat in the process. When I turned around and looked at you, you crooked your finger at me and naturally, I followed. You threw the sweatshirt off and laid down on the bed totally naked and open for me. Without a second thought I buried my face between your thighs and started kissing and licking that gorgeous pussy. God Bell, I swear I could actually taste how sweet you were on my tongue. I continued to lick and suck you all the way to a glorious, gushing orgasm. Fuck I'm hard just telling you about it._

_ After I made you come again with my fingers this time, I crawled up your beautiful body and slowly, so fucking slowly, I moved to fill you completely. I fucking FELT you Bella, I literally felt myself sliding inside your tight, wet, amazing pussy. Well, naturally I woke up with messy boxers and sheets but dammit it was worth it. Fuck I can't wait to make love to you Bella. Please Sweetheart, tell me we can make that dream come true? I would sell my soul to some fucking wacked out vampire coven in Italy for that opportunity._

_ Well, it appears I need a shower now. I have apparently awakened the beast and need to beat him into submission. I will do just that, thinking of you and those amazing eyes. The next time you run your fingers through your wet folds, think of me and know that I would taste you all night long if I could._

_ I love you with all my heart and soul Isabella Marie Swan!_

_Your utterly smitten and devoted sex slave,_

_Edward_

Christmas came and went, quickly followed by New Year's Day. Bella loved all the gifts I had sent her and sent me several of my own. We rang in 2014 together via phone twice because of the time difference. Now it was the day before Valentine's Day and I was feeling the separation from Bella immensely. This was the second V-Day that we had been apart and it was harder than the first one because we were so much closer now. I wanted to be with her so badly.

My day had started out horribly. I overslept and was late to my first class. I had to skip breakfast because I only had time to grab a protein bar on my way out the door, but when I reached into the box it was empty. Naturally I had forgotten I needed to buy some more. When I finally made it to my class, the professor glared at me and in my haste, I managed to knock over two chairs and disrupt the entire class. Around lunch time I tried to make my way to the Student Union to grab a quick salad but got a phone call from my boss asking me if I could come in immediately to fill in for him because he had a family emergency. By five o'clock that afternoon I was absolutely exhausted and starving. Just as I was about to head home, my cell phone rang. It was Riley.

"Hey Riley."

"Cullen, where are you right now?"

"At the publishing house, about to head home, why?"

"Marcus and I are over here at Willy J's Sports Bar. Why don't you come hang out for a while, have a beer and relax?" I had to admit, as tired as I was, a beer and a little relaxation sounded amazing. They had food there, so I'd just grab something small to snack on.

"Ok man that sounds great actually. I'm on the way." He was glad to hear it and said they'd order me a beer.

Fifteen minutes later I walked into Willy J's. The smell of hot wings assaulted me first and I nearly had an orgasm. I fucking loved hot wings and I hadn't had any in forever. I spotted Riley and Marcus at a table near the bar. Walking over I slid into the chair slapping Riley on the back of the head.

"Hey dickhead!"

"Cullen! You made it. We were just about to order." He handed me a small menu and I mulled over what I should get. I was fucking starving after having not had a thing to eat all day. I had also been working out like a maniac since forever so I figured what the hell. One bad meal wasn't going to hurt me. The waitress came over and smiled at me.

"What can I get for you Gorgeous Green Eyes?" _Really? She had to go there? Sorry Flo, I'm taken._

"Umm let's see, I'll have a Bacon Cheeseburger, a six piece order of Atomic Wings, some Chili cheese fries, and a Stella Artois." Fuck that sounds good. I couldn't wait. She wrote it all down and took the other two orders before she headed back to place them.

We played a couple games of darts until our food arrived. When the plates were in front of me I wasted no time and dug right in, sacrificing the wings first. They were like heaven. The rest of the food didn't last long as I quickly devoured it. I was finishing my third beer and had just popped the last bite of my bacon burger into my mouth when a rather large hand slapped me on the back.

"Hey Ed, whatcha doin' there?" I turned around and looked directly into the raised eyebrow covered eyes of none other than Emmett. Fuck. I was so screwed.

"Hey Em. Uh, just you know, hangin' out with the guys a bit. What are you doing here?" I tried to play it off, but the very loud burp that flew out of my mouth gave me away. My stomach gurgled and felt like I had a lead weight sitting inside of it.

"Oh I was just here to meet with an old friend. He texted me to say he wasn't going to make it after all and as I was on my way out I saw you, so I thought I'd come say hi." The shit eating grin on his face told me a completely different story. Before I could respond, I felt my stomach roll a bit and cramp up like a bitch. Emmett gave me a knowing smirk and I decided I needed to get the hell outta there quickly.

"Hey guys, I've had a long day. I think I'm gonna head home. Thanks for inviting me man. I'll see you later." They both looked at me like I was psycho but shook my hand anyway. Emmett clapped me on the back hard.

"Come on man, I'll walk out with you." By this time I knew what was about to happen and there was no way to stop it. I practically ran outside and into the alley beside the place where I promptly threw up everything in my stomach including what felt like my stomach itself. Apparently eating like that after NOT eating like that in over a year was a bad thing. A very bad thing.

I stayed in that alley for the next twenty minutes, hurling my guts up and dry heaving. Finally I managed to stand upright and Emmett walked over to help me. He handed me a bottle of water and a towel.

"So, what brought that on man? You were doing so well. Why did you put all that crap in your body Edward?"

"Fuck I don't know. A weak moment? I hadn't eaten all day and I was starving. Riley called and invited me out. Shit Em, I only intended to have one beer and maybe a couple hot wings but when I started looking at the menu and realized just how hungry I was, I figured one bad meal wouldn't hurt me." I shook my head at my stupidity.

"Edward, I get it. Believe me, I have done the same thing. And you are absolutely allowed to indulge those cravings sometimes. But what you did in there, you over did it man. You have eaten clean for over a year now with very few slip ups. Even when you did slip up, it wasn't all that bad. You can't expect your body to accept that kind of shit anymore. Your body is made up totally different now. As soon as all that grease his your stomach you were fucked. Couple that with the alcohol and well, you see what happened."

He was right. I had slipped up. No, I had fucked up. I worked too hard on my body to do that again. I wasn't going back to 305 pounds. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe by gorging myself on that crap and getting so fucking miserably sick immediately I would never do that shit again.

Em and I both made it home and phase two of my purge began. My stomach was still messed up and now things were coming out of the other end. I wish I was lying. I felt sick for the next three days. Emmett still made me workout, which I hated him for, even though it was the best thing for me. Once that was over, I was done with the slip ups. No more. It just wasn't worth it.

Concordia's Spring Break was at the beginning of March and I spent it doing what else? Working at the publishing house and working out. My sister and Jasper were coming out to Chicago during UDub's Spring Break, which was at the end of March, the 21st thru the 31st. Bella wanted to fly out with them, but her parent's booked a cruise as a part of her graduation present so they scheduled it during her Spring Break. She was none too pleased.

Finally though, I had made my weight goal and was now a lean, svelte 180 pounds. It had been a tough journey with trials and tribulations galore but I had done it. I was so excited to see Alice and had agreed to let her take me shopping for my new wardrobe. Mom and Dad were so pleased with my progress that they were sending Alice with Dad's black Amex. She had already emailed me a list of stores we would be going to. This was the first time I would get to spend some time getting to know Jasper. I had spoken to him over the phone a couple times and I had to admit it, he was growing on me. Just the way he talked about Alice let me know that he truly cared for her.

Today Bella left for her cruise and Alice and Jasper were arriving. I spoke to Bella before she left and told her how much I loved her. I also reminded her that I graduated on May 10th. I needed a couple weeks to settle up things here in Chicago and end my internship on a good note but I had booked my flight home for Saturday, May 24th. That was Memorial Day weekend so Bella would have that Monday off from school as she didn't graduate until later in June. We would have three days to get reacquainted with each other. A little over two months from now, I would be back with her and we would never be apart again. She cried when I told her. She said having an actual date to work toward would make the time go faster. I had to agree with her.

My weight loss journey had ended successfully. I was thankful for that. I had made the lifestyle change and committed to it for the rest of my life. Soon, I would be back home with Bella. I hoped we could be everything we hoped to be. She was my heart and I wouldn't feel truly whole until I was back with her for good.

**A/N: Poor Edward! I think he learned that feeding his body all that crap wasn't the thing to do. We've all been there and done that. It doesn't make us weak, it makes us human. The struggle is daily and picking yourself back up and getting back on the proverbial horse is the only way. Our Edward knows this and intends to do just that. So we have made it to the end of March with only a couple more months until our lovebirds are back in each other's arms. It won't be long now ya'll….hang in there!**


	10. Chapter 10 -BPOV

****I bow down to Stephenie Meyer… She created Edward, how could you not want to bow down to her? That being said, We don't own Twilight – she does. You bowing yet?****

**A/N: So Edward has reached his weight goal! I don't think I have ever been this proud of one of our characters as I am right now! **

Chapter 10 – BPOV

_From: Isabella Swan_

_Sent: Tuesday March 25, 2014 7:22pm_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Miss you_

_Hi baby,_

_We just got back on the ship after spending the day wandering around a market in Cabo San Lucas and then enjoying the sun and sand on the beach for a few hours. Even though I was angry with my parents for booking this trip without talking to me about it again, I can't deny that so far it has been a wonderful experience. The only thing I haven't liked is that I have to share a stateroom with the buzz saw I call Dad. I think in the last two nights, I've slept maybe eight hours total thanks to his noise. Mom gave me a pair of ear plugs to use the rest of week, so hopefully that helps!_

_I wish you were here with me. We could have laid out on that beach together, you could have rubbed suntan lotion on my back and my legs. I wore a blue bikini. Mom took a ton of pictures and I've attached some. You will probably like a couple of them. You can tell I had been in the sun most of the day, I had a bit of a pink tint to my skin, and the little blue bikini shows that pretty well. ;) _

_Did Alice and Jasper arrive safe? How is the visit going so far? Do you want to kill your little sister yet? LOL DON'T tell her I asked that. I love her, I truly do, but you really have to have a lot of coffee to be able to handle her! _

_Sorry this email isn't longer, but internet usage is expensive on this boat! I will try to email you one more time this week, and if not, I will call you when we get back to Seattle on Sunday afternoon! _

_I am counting down till I see you again. Two months baby! _

_I love you so much!_

_Always, Your Bella._

The rest of the cruise my parents had taken me on was beautiful. As usual the only thing that was missing was Edward by my side. I was insanely jealous that Alice and Jasper were able to spend an entire week with him, while I was with my parents.

The cruise my parents had taken me on was a week long and had departed from Los Angeles. They had wanted to surprise me with the trip by showing up at my place and taking me to the airport. But Mom happened to call when I was trying to find decent flights online to surprise Edward for spring break.

I remember that conversation very well.

I was scrolling through several different airline sites trying to find an affordable flight between Seattle and Chicago when my phone started buzzing on my desk I glanced down and almost didn't answer when I saw it was my mom calling. But I hadn't talked to her in a few days, so I sighed and answered.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi sweetie. How's things?" She asked in her usual happy squeal.

"Good, just working on the computer." I said as I typed another airline into the search box.

"Anything interesting?"

"Yeah actually. Just trying to find a decent flight to Chicago for spring break. Alice and Jasper are going and I really want to see Edward, so I thought I would tag along."

I heard Mom gasp and then under her breath it sounded like "We did it again."

"Mom, what's wrong? What did you do again?"

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. You're Dad and I thought we would surprise you with a nice trip for your spring break. The three of us are going on a Mexican cruise. We fly out of Seattle on March 22nd and our cruise leaves L.A. on the 23rd."

I immediately felt the tears spring to my eyes. "Mom, why didn't you or Dad ask me what I wanted to do? Don't you remember the last time you booked a trip without involving me in the decision?" I began playing with the charms on the bracelet Edward had sent me for Christmas, something I had started to do when I was bored or upset about something. It was one physical connection I had to Edward, and since I couldn't physically have him there with me to help ease what ever was going on, I fiddled with the bracelet.

"I am so sorry baby girl. Dad and I were toying with the idea of going on this cruise, just the two of us. But then we realized that it was the same week as your spring break, we decided that we would pay for you to come as well for an early graduation gift. I am so sorry. Please don't be upset." She pleaded.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down enough so that I didn't freak out on her. "Mom, I appreciate it, I really do. I'm just depressed. Since he moved to Chicago, we've only talked on the phone, sent texts or emails. Because of the time difference and both of our schedules, we haven't even had a chance to Skype. I just want to see him. I miss him so much." By time I was done pouring my heart out I was in tears.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry. Please don't cry. Is he moving back when he graduates?"

"He is, he actually graduates in May. He will be back here May 24th."

"Well, that's not too far off." She said trying to make me feel better.

"No, it's not. And I was toying with the idea of asking him to move in with me."

I heard mom take a big breath in. "Move in with you? Like live in your apartment together?"

I couldn't tell if she was shocked in a good way or a bad way. Then I heard her sniffle.

"Mom?"

"Oh my baby is growing up!" She said between sniffles. "Oh I'm so happy for you! When are you going to ask him? OH you were going to ask him when you went to visit weren't you?"

I sighed. "I was thinking about it. I was going to talk to Alice first. She obviously knows her family better than I do. I don't want to ask him unless they would approve."

"Oh honey, Carlisle and Esme love you like you're one of their own. Ask him. Maybe when he moves back, he can just move in with you."

We finished up the phone call with me getting all the information I would need for the trip and then I emailed Edward to let him know what had happened. I would have called, but it was already after 8 in Seattle, so he was most likely in bed. His reply showed his disappointment, but understanding at the same time.

~~WFM~~

As expected, Edward LOVED the pictures I sent him from the cruise. Especially the ones of me on the beach in the blue swimsuit!

I didn't get to see Alice for a few days after I got back. But the Wednesday after classes started back up she invited herself over. I was in the middle of my first paper of the term when she started buzzing my apartment. By the time I made it to the door to let her in, she had buzzed at least twenty times!

When she started tapping like a little wood pecker, I rolled my eyes.

"Holy hell Alice. What the fuck?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Bella, I need to show you the pictures I took in Chicago!" Alice squealed as she walked into my apartment. Once she mentioned pictures, I was excited too, I wanted to see if she had taken any of Edward. The crappy mismatched schedules were still there, and we hadn't had a chance to Skype at all and I really wanted to see a recent picture of him.

She pulled her laptop from her bright pink bag and set it on my kitchen table. Once she had it running she popped in a memory card and started going through the pictures. I was disappointed, not a single picture of Edward. Although, one shot caught my attention. It looked like she was trying to take a picture of the large Ferris wheel at Navy Pier but right in the center of the shot was a really hot guy showing off his abs as he pulled a sweater over his head.

I snorted a laugh. "Alice, we're you trying to take a picture of the Ferris wheel or the hot guy. I mean holy abs, and that chest! Wow. But c'mon, you caught that, but couldn't get me a single shot of Edward?"

She looked over at me with a grin as she tried not to laugh at my outburst. Then she completely ignored my question as she asked, "So you think that guy's hot huh?"

"Well yeah, but I would have loved to see a picture of Edward rather than that guy."

Alice looked like she wanted to say something, but chose to laugh instead. I just shook my head at my friend and finished scrolling through her pictures. They were great pictures and I was a bit sad that I didn't get to be there while she took them. I decided to think about happier things. Like the fact that it was less than two months till Edward was moving back to Seattle. I also remembered that I wanted to talk to Alice about asking Edward to move in with me.

"So how was your trip to Chicago?"

"Oh Bella it was fantastic. The change in Edward is amazing. He really loves you." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"I love him too Alice. I just wish we hadn't wasted so much time before he felt that he needed to get away from certain people and situations."

"I know Bella, but he will be back home soon and you can move on with your lives together."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I can't wait. I miss him so much. I wanted to talk to you about something."

She looked at me with a question in her eyes.

"Um, well, I've been toying with the idea of asking Edward to move in with me." I didn't even get my next thought formed before she was squealing and wrapping me a hug.

"Yes! You should so do that! I think it is a fantastic idea. You know you two are perfect for each other, and even though you haven't been together as a couple for very long, but you've known each other almost 4 years." She started babbling, talking about making my apartment a bit manlier so that Edward would feel comfortable. I just shook my head and let her talk.

When she finally ran out of wind she smiled at me and squealed again. "So when are you going to ask him?"

"Well, we never seem to be able to mesh schedules enough to Skype, and the last few weeks, and thanks to work picking up for him and his finals just around the corner, it has even been hard to get on the phone at the same time. So I think, once I actually get the courage to ask him, that I will do it through email. I mean it has worked for us, and I need to do it before he comes home." I rambled out.

"Bella, breath!" Alice almost shouted. I gave her a glare and she just gave me a cheeky grin.

"Whenever you're ready. He isn't moving back for almost 2 months. You have time. It's not like he is lining up an apartment to move into, if you don't ask him, he will just go back to Mom and Dad's until he figures out what he wants to do. So don't rush."

I smiled at her. "When did you get so smart?"

She laughed and shrugged. "Maybe Jasper's brains are rubbing off on me or something."

We spent the next half hour talking about her trip and how much Edward talked about me. "He was almost as bad as you are!" She said with a smile.

It took me quite a while to gather the courage to ask him to move in with me. But I did, less than a month before he was due back home. It was the day he was graduating. I knew he wouldn't be back for two more weeks, but I knew if I didn't do it, I probably never would.

_From: Isabella Swan_

_Sent: Saturday May 10, 2014 11:42am_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Happy Graduation_

_Hi my sweet man!_

_When you get this you will officially be a college graduate! I can't express how happy and proud of you I am. The last 4 years have been a long hard road, but you've made it, and I know for a fact that you are stronger than you were when you started! I love you so much and I can't wait to see you in two weeks! _

_OMG You will be back here in TWO WEEKS! That means in two weeks I will be in your arms. You will be in my BED! I cannot wait. I honestly feel like every conversation, every email, every text has been one huge bout of foreplay! You'd better watch out baby, you won't know what hit you when you walk off that plane! _

_Do I get to pick you up at the airport? Your parents won't mind will they? I know they are in Chicago right now watching you graduate, so I hope that I can pick you up without stepping on any toes! _

_So, I have been building up my courage to ask you a very important question. Alice has been pestering me to ask you since the week after spring break, and I wanted to ask you right then, but the courage wouldn't come. You know that I still have issues with believing that you truly love me, and that you want to be with me. So I am just going to come out and ask._

_Baby, when you move back to Seattle, would you want to move in with me? You know I have plenty of space. The only thing we might need to replace is the bed; my little single would never hold the two of us. Plus with your height, a king might be a better choice; I think your feet might hang over the end of a queen. We can change anything else you would like to. Alice suggested a bunch of things, but I told her you could pick – that is if you say yes. You can say no. I won't be upset if you say no. I'll understand. _

_Okay, I am so done rambling now. But think about my question. I would love for you to be here with me always. _

_I still can't believe that you are going to be home in two weeks! _

_I am going to end this here. I know you are going to be with your parents for most of the weekend, so I don't want to keep you from them for too long._

_I love you so so so much, I can't wait to be in your arms again. _

_Always- Your Bella_

Edward replied to my email with a resounding yes! We were going to live together! Esme was so excited for us, that the moment she landed back in Seattle after Edward's graduation she called to ask me to meet her and Alice for coffee. So a week before Edward was due home, I was sitting in Buy the Bean waiting for Alice and Esme. I was early, so I ordered myself a tea and took a seat near the window. I cringed when I saw Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley walk in. Thank god they didn't notice me.

I heard Mike from across the room as he stared bragging about some trip to New York City that his parents had given him as an early graduation gift and how he was going to miss a few days of class so he could take in the Big Apple. I just rolled my eyes as he went on and on about hoping to bang a New Yorker. All I could think was 'what a douche'!

Alice and Esme arrived soon after and we settled in for an afternoon of bonding. Esme was so excited for us and told me that she had spoken to my mother and they wanted to throw us a small party after my graduation; which was three weeks after Edward was due home. I agreed, but only if Alice didn't take over and invite everyone she knew. Alice rolled her eyes, but conceded.

The last week before Edward was due home seemed to go on forever. I cleaned the apartment every day, so that it would be perfect for him. Dad came to Seattle for an afternoon with a truck so that we could pick up the new bed Edward and I had picked out online. I spent the entire day before he was due to arrive home in the library. I wanted to get as much work done that I could, so that I could take a few days off of studying and concentrate on really reconnecting with Edward. I stumbled into the apartment around midnight, not even checking my email before I passed out on the couch. I woke up the next morning with just enough time to shower and run to the airport. My man was coming home!

**A/N: Eek! He's coming home! **


	11. Chapter 11 - EPOV

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND EDWARD….SIGH…BUT ALLY AND I OWN THIS STORY*****

**A/N: I am so nervous right now. This chapter has been on my mind since the concept of this story came to fruition. Ally and I basically planned the entire story around this chapter and the next chapter. So, gathering up my nerves and hoping like hell this comes out like we want it to, I am proud to bring a new, amazing, svelte, in shape Edward Cullen back to his Bella. Make no mistake, he is still very much himself on the inside, but now he's what he wanted to be on the outside. His hard work paid off and he earned this. So, I am so very proud to present to you, Homecomingward!**

EPOV

It was graduation day. After four long years of college, I was going to graduate with a degree that would hopefully help me get an amazing job and build a future for my Bella and me. My Bella. We had come a long way in the last year and a half. When I left her in the middle of our junior year I was in a very bad place in my life. I was so very unhealthy and at the time, I had no clue. I was happy in my life. I was happy weighing over 300 pounds. Sure, I heard all the insults hurled at me, but they never bothered me. They never bothered me until Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley came into my life. The hurtful words increased and I started to crumble from the sting. Until you've been there, until you've weighed that much and heard those insults, you can never fully understand how it feels. That shit stays with you forever.

Bella had sent me an email this morning telling me congratulations and that she was so very proud of me. There was something else in that email that had me reeling. Bella asked me to move in with her when I returned to Seattle. Well fuck yes I will. It took me about two seconds to accept her invitation. Just the thought of waking up with her in my arms every morning, and going to bed with her every night was fucking out of this world. I could make love to her whenever I wanted to, whether it be waking her up in the middle of the night with my face in between those creamy thighs, or up against the wall of our bedroom, I would be able to do it.

Two weeks. That was all that was standing between me and my future. I needed that time to tie up loose ends here in Chicago and end my internship. My plane ticket was bought and paid for and come May 24th I would be on my way to Seattle. Bella was going to pick me up at the airport and I couldn't wait for her to see me. Keeping myself from her over the past year and a half had been heartbreaking. Part of me wondered if she resented me or thought I didn't want to see her. I constantly worried whether or not I was doing the right thing and many times I was ready to say fuck it and fly home. One funny thing was that Bella had actually seen me in a photo Alice had taken during her visit here on Spring Break. She had no clue it was me, but much to my happiness, had admitted that the "hot guy with the abs and chest" was exactly that…hot….and had caught her eye. At first, I was upset with Alice, thinking how close she had come to ruining my surprise. I was taking off my sweater because it had gotten a little too warm that day, and she snapped the picture just as it covered my face and my undershirt had ridden up on my stomach, trying to come off with the sweater. But when she told me Bella noticed me in the picture and felt that way, I admitted that it may have stroked my ego a bit.

The next two weeks flew by for me and for that, I was grateful. I was so busy packing and wrapping up things that I didn't have time to dwell on each day. Bella and I hadn't been able to correspond too much because I was so busy. She didn't graduate until three weeks after I had returned so she was trying to get in a lot of study time for her finals. She wanted to be well prepared and able to take a few days off from studying to reconnect with me properly. Since I was flying home during a holiday weekend, she didn't have class the following Monday so we would have a lot of time together. I didn't plan on letting her out of bed the entire weekend. My hand just wasn't doing it for me anymore and I needed to feel her. Everywhere.

It was the night before I left Chicago and I was in my room gathering the last of my things when Emmett and Rosalie knocked on my door.

"Hey guys, come on in." They both took seats, as did I. I could tell this was going to be hard. I owed them so much and I wasn't sure how to express it properly. Emmett spoke first.

"So, you about all packed up?" I could tell by his tone, he was trying to reign in his emotions.

"Yeah, just need to pack my carry on and my laptop, but I wanna email Bella once more before I pack it up." He just nodded and looked at Rosalie.

"Look Edward, we are really proud of you. The change in you both physically and mentally is outstanding. We couldn't be happier for you." Rosalie wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she reached out for my hand. I didn't hesitate to take hers in mine.

"You two mean so much to me. I can't find the words to properly express my thanks for everything. Thank you for so graciously opening your home to me. Thank you for pushing me when I needed it, for helping me learn the proper way to eat and workout, thank you for kicking my ass when I fucked up and helping me get back on track. I owe you guys my life, quite literally. If you hadn't helped me I honestly don't think I would have been around to lead a long life."

"Edward, we may have guided you along in your journey, but make no mistake, you did this. YOU DID IT. I watched you that first day, struggle with the treadmill. I won't lie, part of me wondered if you would stick it out until the end. But the more you pushed yourself, the more I learned that I had been so very wrong. You wanted this and were willing to put in the blood, sweat, and tears to make it happen. Now, you look ALMOST as good as me." The cheeky bastard smiled widely and I couldn't help but hug him. Rosalie let out a very unladylike snort and slapped Emmett on the back of the head. I couldn't help laughing.

"Well, thank you both, from the bottom of my heart. I'm really going to miss you guys." It was the truth. They had become such an integral part of me since I'd been here. They both shared a look between them and then looked at me, smiling.

"Actually Edward, there is something Emmett and I wanted to tell you." She looked at Emmett and he nodded his head. "We are selling the gym here in Chicago."

"What? Why? I thought you guys loved it here?" I was totally confused. Emmett began to fill in the blanks.

"We do, but I got a phone call the other day from a guy I worked with a few years back during my fitness modeling days. He and I always talked about going into business together one day. Well, when Felix called me and told me his plans and offered me half of this deal, it was too good to pass up. He owns a gym out in California and wants to expand with another location…..in Seattle. He wants Rosie and I to run his Seattle location. Technically, it will be in my name and I'll be the owner, he'll be a silent partner. Rosie will open her practice inside the gym so we'll have an onsite Nutritionist and she'll also be a personal trainer."

"Holy Shit, so you guys are moving to Seattle? That's fucking awesome!" I fist bumped Em. "When?"

"Once the sale of the gym here wraps up we'll start looking for a place to live there and sell this place. We should be out there within the next six months. And Edward, there's one more thing. Felix and I talked and seeing how amazing your transformation has been, we'd like you to do some modeling for the new place. We'd like to take some of your before pictures and take some after pictures and have them displayed in the gym. Also, you'll be given a free lifetime membership for both you and Bella." He smiled so big, his dimples took up his entire face.

"You have got to be shitting me. You want ME to MODEL? ME? Seriously?" Rosalie snorted again.

"Edward, have you SEEN yourself? I mean, you were always adorable and handsome, but now, you're a total package. Your photos and story will help so many people, not to mention sell so many memberships. Em and Felix would be idiots not to do this with you."

We continued to talk a little more and I tried to let it sink in that Em and Rose were going to be in Seattle. I couldn't wait for Bella to meet them. It made me feel so much better knowing Emmett would be nearby to help me maintain my new lifestyle. I had faith in my abilities but having him there as extra insurance wouldn't hurt.

I finally finished getting all packed up and decided to email Bella. I had been staring at the fucking gorgeous pictures she sent me so many months ago and suddenly I was horny beyond belief. Just the thought that this time tomorrow night I would be with her in person, hopefully in bed, had me throbbing and hard as steel. I sat up against the headboard of my bed, wearing only my boxers, with my laptop open and resting on my thighs. I wanted this email to set her on fire as it would be the last one I sent while we were apart. Like Bella said in her last email, all our correspondence had been like one long bout of foreplay. Tonight, I was going to push her over the edge with my words. By the time I walk off the plane tomorrow, she'll be ready for me. Fuck, I may have to take her right there on the tarmac.

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Sent: Friday, May 23, 2014 11:23 PM_

_To: Isabella Swan_

_Subject: The Things I Intend To Do To You_

_Hi Baby:_

_I need to sleep but damn if I can get the thought of you out of my mind. Bell, I can't wait to get home to you tomorrow. The distance between us has been hard, in many ways. _

_This time tomorrow night, you'll be wrapped around me like a second skin. Surely by this time I will have made love to you at least three times. Once I get the taste of you on my tongue, I doubt I'll ever want anything else. Your flavor will become my life blood and the sole reason for my existence. Bella, the things I want to do to you should make me feel embarrassed to admit, however all they do is make my cock throb incessantly with the need to be buried in your tight, wet heat. And Bella, make no mistake, you will be wet. I bet if I slipped my index and middle finger down your boy shorts right now, I'd find you wet and slick with your need for me. I want to slide my fingers inside you and coat them with your essence so I can bring them to my mouth and savor them. Then, I'll decide that it would be so much better if I sampled the goods directly from the source. So I plan to divest you of all your clothes immediately, lay your beautiful body out on our new bed, with your long legs spread as wide as they will go for me. I plan to bring my lips and tongue to your needy clit and suck on it as if it were the last thing on earth. My tongue is aching to flick your engorged bundle of nerves over and over until you scream my name so loud you wake the entire neighborhood._

_Once I have you thoroughly wet and needy, I'm going to slide my cock all the way inside you Beautiful. God, I can't wait. I know you're tight as fuck and if I let myself think about it too much I'll be coming all over this keyboard. My cock is already leaking for you baby. To be inside you, to move inside you, oh Bell, it's all I can fucking think about. I need you so bad right now baby. Fuck, I need to go take care of this because if not I'll end up with blue balls and for the love of all that is holy, I cannot have anything preventing me from making love to you all night long. Get a good night's sleep Sweetheart. It's the last one you'll be getting for a long time. Daddy is coming home tomorrow and he has plans for you and that delicious pussy._

_All my Love,_

_Edward_

After I sent the email, I had to quickly jump in the shower and tame the beast. I worked myself up so much just writing that email when I finally came, it was with a guttural moan that I'm sure Em and Rose heard clearly, but I didn't give a shit. I nearly collapsed with the after effects. Finally I managed to stumble into bed and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a beautiful brunette with brown eyes underneath me as I made passionate love to her. In less than twenty-four hours I would be home in Bella's arms, and I was never leaving her again.

I opened my eyes and couldn't help the smile on my face. The day had finally arrived. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that I had to be at the airport in an hour. That gave me just enough time to shower and shave. Em and Rose were driving me to O'Hare.

Before I knew it, I was on the plane, stowing my bags in the overhead compartment. I had an aisle seat, which was good because it was just easier for me to maneuver because of my height. If I had to use the bathroom I could just get up and go and not have to bother anyone to move for me. I managed to sit down just as a little old lady approached, looking at the seat numbers. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh hello young man, I think I'm your neighbor today." She smiled brightly and I couldn't help falling a little bit in love with her. She reminded me of my Nana Cullen, who had passed away five years ago and who I was very close to. I quickly jumped up and moved to assist her to her seat.

"Well that's wonderful ma'am. I'd love for you to be my neighbor." I winked at her as she moved past me and she gently touched me on the arm while winking back. Once she got settled, she turned to me and introduced herself.

"I'm Abigail Stallworth honey, it's nice to meet you."

"Well Ms. Stallworth, I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Oh please sweetie, call me Abby. Are you headed to Seattle for any special reason?"

"I'm actually going home. I just graduated a couple weeks ago from Concordia University here in Chicago. I'm from Seattle."

"Oh wonderful honey! Congratulations. What are your plans now?"

"Well, I hope to get a job with the Seattle Times or something similar. I'd love to be a journalist or a freelance writer." I wasn't sure why it was so easy to talk to Abby, but I found myself thoroughly enjoying her company.

"Well good luck Edward. I hope you succeed. So, is there a special lady waiting for you in Seattle?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped me.

"Actually yes there is. She's been my best friend for a long time and I changed colleges a year and a half ago to escape some…um….ridicule over my weight." She looked me up and down with a strange look on her face and I understood what she meant, so I clarified a bit more. "I weighed 305 pounds when I left Seattle. Bella was always there for me no matter what. My size never mattered to her at all. Since I've been gone, we've admitted our feelings to each other via emails and calls and are so much in love. I haven't allowed her to see me in all that time and I'm hoping to surprise her today when she picks me up at the airport." Abby's hand flew up to her mouth and she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Edward, what a beautiful love story. Well, your Bella is a lucky woman. You look amazing honey. I'll tell you what, if I was fifty years younger, I might give her a run for her money." She winked at me and touched me on the arm again and I couldn't help it when I threw my arm around her and hugged her.

"I think I just adopted you Abby. Will you be my new Nana?"

"I'd love to Edward." She smiled warmly at me as she took out a magazine and began to read. Shaking my head I decided I needed to use the bathroom before we took off. I stood up and went to head down the aisle toward the back of the plane and ended up face to face with none other than Douchebag Supreme, Mike Newton. The urge to wrap my hands around his neck was far greater than it should have been and I had to reel my emotions back in. He looked at me for a moment but didn't appear to recognize me. I had at least three inches on him so I was for all intents and purposes looking down at him.

"Oh sorry dude. Didn't mean to run you over there, just trying to get to my seat." I stepped aside but continued to glare at him. He looked at me once more and I thought I saw a brief glimpse of recognition in his eye but I turned and continued on to the bathroom. What the fuck was he doing on this plane at this time? That was just my fucking luck. I had to remind myself though, that this time, things were different. I wasn't Fat Edward anymore.

I did my business and headed back to my seat. As I approached, I heard Newton's whiny voice talking to the dude that was sitting beside him. He was apparently on his way home from New York City after spending a few days there as a part of a graduation present from his parents. I felt sorry for the poor schmuck he was sitting with. I sat down in my seat just as we were told to prepare for takeoff. Newton was right across the aisle from me. This was going to be an interesting flight.

About an hour and a half into the flight, I had just removed my headphones and put away the Men's Health magazine I had been reading. Abby, beside me was asleep so I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The peace and quiet didn't last long.

"Say, do I know you man? You really look familiar to me." Newton was leaning over his seat toward me. Well, I guess now was as good of a time as any.

"Yeah, Newton you do know me, although you probably don't recognize me." I turned my head to face him just as true recognition dawned on his face. His eyes widened as he looked me up and down and finally settled back on my face. I let the smirk on my face confirm his thoughts.

"Cullen? No fucking way."

"Yeah Newton, it's me. Edward Cullen." He just stared at me in silence and I didn't break my stare right back at him.

"What the fuck happened Cullen? I mean, shit. You aren't fat anymore. At all."

"Nope." I answered, popping the "p".

"Holy shit. Well hell, I guess you should thank me and Crowley for making you get your ass in shape." Was he serious with this shit? Did he honestly think he was going to get any kind of credit for what I had accomplished? Hell no. I was shutting this shit down immediately.

"Look dickhead, the only thing you get credit for is being a total asshole. The way you and Crowley treat people is deplorable. People are human beings, no matter what size they are. Yeah, I got my ass in shape. I did it for myself and I did it without your help. So don't think you can sit there and act like my best friend and take some kind of credit for anything that has to do with me. You feel me man?"

"Hey look Cullen, all I said was…" I cut him off. I wasn't going to listen to any more of his shit.

"I don't give a fuck what you say Newton. Nothing you can say to me will ever make me see you for anything more than a fuckup. You're a loser Newton and you always will be."

"I'm a loser huh? Well tell that to your best friend, Bella. She didn't think I was a loser when she had her tongue in my mouth. Tell me Cullen, have you even talked to Bella since you left?" I was glad my seatbelt was still fastened because if not I would have his ass on the ground already.

"We've talked a lot. Funny, she never mentioned you though."

"Well, we dated for a couple months after you left. I was there for her. You weren't."

"You dated huh? Tell me Fuckhead, was that before or after she broke your nose? By the way, I don't think they set it properly, it looks all kinds of crooked."

"That was a minor disagreement. We moved past it." He looked away from me because he knew I was onto him.

"Yeah, you moved past it after Charlie Swan handed you your ass on a silver platter." I chuckled just imagining how Charlie handled Newton. Chief was scary when he wanted to be. I was thankful that he liked me.

Finally Newton shut his mouth. The flight was a little over four hours and we had about forty five minutes left when the stewardess came back to collect our trash. I was stretching my arms above my head and my shirt had ridden up, showing my abs a bit when I heard a feminine gasp. I opened my eyes and looked into the blushing face of the stewardess.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, b-but..um…did you..um have any trash…that um, I could get rid of for you?" She stuttered out. Poor girl. I wondered if she was ok.

"Oh, no, I think I'm all good. Thank you though." She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'fuck yeah you are' but I wasn't sure. Newton cleared his throat and spoke.

"Um, here baby, I have a couple things for you." She looked at him and quickly placed a fake smile on her face.

"Of course sir. Anything else?" I swear I saw her grimace as he reached out and touched her hand.

"No sweetcheeks, unless of course you'd like to give me your number?" He wiggled his bushy eyebrows at her and I had to turn away before I choked on my own spit.

"I'm sorry sir, that's against the airline's policy." She moved past him quicker than lightening, obviously disgusted. I couldn't let such a golden opportunity pass me by.

"Newton, your ability to woo a woman is second to none….really." I rolled my eyes.

"Can't help it Cullen. You could probably learn a few things from me."

"Oh Newton I'm sure I could learn a lot from you. Like, how to NOT treat a woman, how to walk, talk, and look like a jackass, tons of things."

"Don't hate Cullen. Don't be jealous of my massive chest. I work out too you know. The women love me. I've laid more pipe in Seattle than you could ever dream of. I bet you haven't even tapped Bella have you?" Before he could finish that thought, I leaned over the aisle and grabbed him by the collar, hurling him nearly out of his seat. I was right in his face when I spoke.

"Get this one thing through your fucked up head Newton. Never, EVER speak about Bella in that manner again. She is off limits to you effective IMMEDIATELY. I'm back now. She is mine, in every way. Do you hear me Newton? I'm not the same person that left Seattle a year and a half ago. Then, I avoided conflict. Now, I'll stomp a mud hole in your ass, walk that son of a bitch dry, and won't think twice about it. The days of you and your cronies ruining my life or Bella's life, they are over Newton. I don't want to have to tell you again." I released him just as other passengers began to notice us. He clearly got my drift. I saw him looking down at his gut, which by the looks of things, had grown quite a bit since I left. He caught me looking and sucked it in quickly. I shook my head and turned to see Abby smiling at me.

"I'm sorry for my behavior Abby. I have a history with this guy. He's one of the reasons I left Seattle."

"Oh Edward, the guy sounds like a total dick. I was hoping you would beat his ass right here so I could watch." My mouth flew open in shock. I loved this little old lady!

Finally, we landed at Sea-Tac and my heart began to pound in my chest. I was moments away from Bella. The last year and a half had been so bittersweet. I was so ready to hold her and love her for the rest of my life. When we were allowed to begin to gather our things, Abby asked me to walk out with her and I was glad to. We exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch. Newton stood up too and as I turned around we ended up chest to chest. I looked down and could clearly see my own feet since my stomach was now flat. Newton on the other hand, could not. He was working quite a good little beer belly. I couldn't help it.

"So Newton, let me know if you want me to help you lose that little beer gut you got goin' on there. Best to stop it before it gets out of hand. I can give you some workout tips if you want…oh and hey, I have a lot of old clothes that don't fit me anymore if you want them. I'd be thrilled to see you in my old clothes." I slapped him on the back, probably harder than I should have and held out my hand to Abby.

"Ms. Stallworth, shall we deplane?" She took my hand and smirked at Newton.

"I do believe we shall Mr. Cullen. Let's get you to YOUR Bella."

I was buzzing and vibrating with excitement as we walked thru the air bridge. Abby, bless her heart, was beside me the entire way. I began to see people inside the airport and started frantically looking for Bella. When I walked through the doorway, my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. I saw her. She was standing by the window, with her back to me, looking down at her phone. She looked amazing. Her hair had grown, a lot. It was nearly down to her waist and it hung in soft waves. I was frozen in my spot. I wanted to run to her and scoop her up in my arms and never let her go, but my fucking feet wouldn't cooperate. Abby nudged me on the arm.

"Edward, she's beautiful. What are you waiting for silly boy? Go. Get. Her." I looked down at the little old lady that had quickly won her way into my heart and smiled widely. Taking her in my arms, I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you were here for me Abby. I think I'm going to miss you."

"Oh you! Go get your girl Edward. You have my number. You and Bella call me sometime. I'd love to meet her….not now…but soon." She squeezed my arm and turned away to find her family.

The moment I had waited for was upon me. I slung my fallen carryon back over my shoulder with my laptop bag and began to walk toward my future. She still had her back to me and was intently looking at something on her phone. It appeared she hadn't even noticed that my plane had landed. I fought the chuckle that threatened to come out. Quietly, I walked up right behind her and sat my bags on the ground. I was so close I could smell her and I nearly moaned out loud. I was sure she could feel me behind her but she didn't turn around. I got as close to her as I could and with restraint I didn't know I possessed, I leaned into her ear and spoke.

"Hey Beautiful"

**A/N: ***ducks head to avoid flying objects*** SQUEALLLL! He's baaaaack! Damn, Bella must have been reading something VERRRRYYYYY interesting if she never saw him coming. What do you think it was? Ally, will you please tell them what happens next? And yeah, I'm sorry about the cliffie…don't beat me up…please? Ally and I talked so much about this chapter and the next, and I really had to stop EPOV right here, because what happens next REALLY needs to be from BPOV….so that being said, we know how anxious all of you have been for their reunion and we aren't going to leave you hanging with this cliffie. Let's just say that "Friday" may come wayyyyy earlier than usual. WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY EARLIER INDEED **hint hint**Hang in there with us and we promise you won't be disappointed! Much love! XOXO Shannon**


	12. Chapter 12 - BPOV

****The incomparable Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight – we don't. But this plot, yeah, it's ours!****

**He's hooommmmeeee! **

**Yay the second chapter for today! Aren't you all glad that we didn't make you wait a WHOLE week to read their actual reunion? I'm not going to give you a long-winded Author's note cause I know you won't read it. So here's Bella!**

Chapter 12- BPOV

May 24th, that date had been circled and highlighted on my calendar for months. My Edward was finally coming home. I fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion the night before and now I was running late. I didn't even have a chance to check my email before I had to run out the door.

I made it to the airport with about 15 minutes to spare, so I found a spot near baggage claim. I knew that once his flight landed I would have another 10 minutes before he would make it out to me. So I pulled out my phone to check my email. I smiled when I saw an email that Edward must have sent after I fell into the bed the night before. I didn't even get past the subject line before I felt myself heat up a little bit. By the time I was done reading it I was pretty close to being incoherent with want. Every word he said in that email made me want to jump him as soon as I saw him walk through those doors.

I read over the email a couple more times, letting my imagination run wild with the picture he painted. I must have lost track of time, because just as I finished reading it for what had to be the fourth time, I felt a presence behind me. I knew it was Edward just from how I felt. Then I felt his warm breath blow across my cheek.

"Hey Beautiful." He said with that low husky voice I had heard a few times over the phone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't even open my eyes as I spun around and launched myself at him. I felt his arms go around me and I sighed. My hands involuntarily slid up his hard chest.

I froze. Hard chest? I squeezed my eyes closed even harder and ran my hands over his chest and down towards his stomach. When all I felt was rock hard abs, I gasped and tried to pull away. All that was running through my mind was, "no no no, I can't believe I threw myself at a complete stranger.'

I kept my eyes closed as I felt the embarrassment rush up my face. My face was probably turning an odd color of purple. I placed my hands flat against the man's chest and went to push myself away, but he wrapped his arms around me and let out a small chuckle. I lowered my head and finally opened my eyes. I saw a silver belt buckle and a black t-shirt that was tight across some amazing feeling washboard abs.

"Oh God, Edward is probably so mad at me right now." I whispered to myself.

I felt the man chuckle again as he pulled me a little bit closer. I gasped when I felt his very prominent arousal press into my stomach. I quickly got over my mortification and my eyes flew up to the stranger's face. I needed him to let me go, I needed my Edward. But before I could protest and try to pull away again, I got lost in the amazing green eyes staring down at me.

"Somehow I don't think Edward is going to mind." He said as he pulled me tight against his chest and gave me a smile. The same smile I saw every night in my dreams.

"Edward…" I sighed.

"Yeah my Bell. It's me."

My hands that were still pressed against his stomach started roaming everywhere they could reach, over his abs, up across his chest, over his shoulders. "What did you do?" I asked with what was most likely awe in my voice.

"Not much, just got myself healthy."

I was almost speechless. "Edward, you… Wow. How?"

"Let's talk about that later. Cause right now, the only thing I need is to be able to kiss you. Can I please kiss you Bell?"

I couldn't form a proper response so I just nodded. He tightened his hold on me and dipped down to press his lips to mine. The jolt I felt was beyond anything I had ever felt in my life. I wrapped my arms around his neck and poured myself into the kiss. I felt his chest rumble with a groan as he deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing into my mouth. I welcomed it greedily as the sounds of the airport around us seemed to disappear. We pulled apart when I was bumped from behind by someone rushing by with a suitcase.

He gave me a dazzling smile. "I love you my Bell."

"Oh Edward," I sighed, so happy to finally hear that in person. "I love you too, so much"

He suddenly let out a whoop of laughter, picked me up and spun me around. I giggled as he spun me in a circle beside the baggage carousel. He set me back down and wrapped his arm around my shoulders just as the baggage started to arrive. I slipped my arm around his now slim waist and ran my hand up his muscular back. As I glanced around at the other passengers that were waiting for their bags, I cringed and pressed myself into Edward's side as I noticed Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley standing a few feet away staring at us.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked with concern in his voice.

"Other than the fact that Mike Newton is here, nothing at all. What the hell is he even doing here?"

Edward looked in the direction I was looking and narrowed his eyes. "He was on my flight. He hasn't changed one bit has he?"

I just shook my head. "Thankfully, I wouldn't know. After Dad laid in on him, he has avoided me."

Edward let out a loud bark of laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked as I smiled up at him. I loved the sound of his laughter.

"Newton was sitting across the aisle from me on the flight and decided to strike up a conversation. The douche tried to tell me that you dated him for a few months after I left for Chicago."

My eyes went wide before I started to laugh myself. "Oh my god. He must be severely delusional if he thinks I would ever date him."

Edward snickered again and squeezed my shoulder. I turned my back to Newton and wrapped both my arms around Edward's waist and pressed my face to his chest. I took a deep breath and let out a happy sigh. I felt his chest rise with his own sigh as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt him press his lips to my forehead. I looked up at him and saw his love for me shining out his eyes. We stood there like that until he noticed that his bags were passing us by. He easily pulled them both off the carousal and we headed to my car. I was so giddy that he was finally home that I was bouncing beside him as we made our way through the crowd to the parking garage.

"Baby, I think you've been spending too much time with Alice." Edward said with a laugh as I bounced beside him again. "You're bouncing around just like her."

I gave him a playful glare. "Well sorry for being excited that my man is finally back within arms reach."

His eyes darkened a bit as he looked down at me. "Your man, huh?" He asked, his voice an octave lower than normal. I shivered a little bit knowing what that tone of voice meant.

"Yup, and as soon as we are behind the door of _OUR _apartment, you will know just how much of my man you are." I said casually as I pulled my keys from my pocket to open the trunk.

Edward made a sound that sounded like it was caught between a growl and a moan.

"How long of a drive is it?" For some reason he sounded a bit tense.

"About 30 minutes. Why?" I asked innocently.

He stepped over to me, pressed me against the car, and claimed my mouth. I moaned as his hands lowered down my sides and over my hips. He pulled away a few moments later to take a breath and to answer my question. "Because if we don't hurry up and get somewhere private, I am going to lose what little control I have and show you just how much of your man I am; right here…right now."

Rendered speechless again, I just nodded my head and clicked the button on my key chain to unlock the car. He gave me a tense smile and pulled away to put his bags in the car. I climbed into the driver's seat and took a deep breath. He climbed in and we made our way to what would now be our apartment. Edward kept his hand on my leg just above my knee, rubbing small circles into my thigh. Each swipe of his thumb gave me tingles. I kept glancing over at him; I couldn't get over how much he had changed. I knew it was only physical, he was still my Edward. But now, he looked like a girl's wet dream.

"Your parents know that you're back today, don't they?" I asked, trying in vain to take my mind off of the sweet tension that was building in the car.

"They do, but they also know not to expect me at their house until at least Tuesday after you've left for class. I am not leaving your side until I have to. And I told my little sister that if she tries to interrupt our weekend, I will have to hide her credit card."

I snorted a laugh. "I threatened a pair of shoes she bought last week."

"Smart girl. I knew there was a reason I loved you." He said with a smile in his voice. I glanced over at him while we were stopped at a red light and sure enough, he had a huge grin on his face. He leaned over and gave me a kiss. I hummed as he pulled away.

"God I love being able to kiss you." He said as he squeezed my knee a little bit.

"Mmm. I have to say the same thing. I just love you being here. I've missed you so much." I took a deep breath and willed myself to calm down. "So, before I pull this car over and risk us getting charged with indecent exposure, you need to tell me what brought on this change. Tell me what you did."

He took a breath and gave me a quick rundown of the last year and half of his life. That he was sick of Newton and his buddies embarrassing and humiliating him in front of me. That when he got to Chicago, his cousin Emmett and Em's girlfriend Rosalie helped him every step of the way. I had never been more proud of him.

"But why didn't you tell me you were doing this? You know I would have supported you 100%"

"I wanted to, and at first, I was just too ashamed of everything, of myself. Then after you told me that you loved me, I didn't know how to tell you. You were the reason I started on the path to getting healthy, I wanted to make myself better for you."

I started to protest. He was perfect for me no matter what his size. But he cut me off. "Bella, I know you love me, I've never questioned that, but I needed to do this not only to make me feel like I deserved you, but to make sure I got healthy, so that we could be together and have a long, happy and healthy life together. "

I felt the tears spring to my eyes. "Oh Edward. I love you." I said as I felt a tear streak down my cheek.

"I love you too sweetheart. Now let's get home."

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet. We got his luggage upstairs and before I even had a chance to take my shoes off Edward had me pulled up against his chest and was kissing me.

"God Bella. It feels like I've been waiting my entire life to do this." He whispered against my neck as he placed a gentle kiss just below my ear.

"I know what you mean. I've wanted this since that one little kiss you gave me before you left." I stood on my toes and pressed a kiss to his Adam's apple. He hummed a little bit and wrapped his arms tighter around me and captured my lips again. It only took seconds before we were both panting.

"Bella, I really love kissing you, but right now I need to take you into that bedroom." His voice was deep and full of tension.

I didn't say a word; I just untangled myself from his arms, took his hand and led him down the short hallway to our bedroom. I walked into the room and turned to face him. His eyes were darker and the look on his face was a cross between love and want. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me between his legs. His hands slid up my legs and rested on my hips.

"Bell, I know once I have my clothes off, I won't last. Not after the last year and a half of waiting for this moment. So I am going to take care of you first. Okay?"

I just nodded as I felt his hands slowly slide underneath the back of my t-shirt

His warm hands sent shocks through my entire body. As he lifted my shirt over my head, it sounded like he stopped breathing.

"Edward?" I questioned with a sigh.

He looked like he was shaking his head to clear it. "You're beautiful Bell. So amazingly beautiful." I felt the blush rise across my cheeks and the tears build in my eyes as he placed a loving kiss over my heart.

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the tears away. I felt Edward trace my cheek with a finger. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

I opened my eyes and met his. "Nothing, Happy tears. I love you and I am so fucking happy that you are back here with me."

"I love you too."

He kissed me and let his hands start to roam again. He slowly removed the rest of my clothes, kissing every bit of skin as it was revealed to him. Once I was completely bare to him he stopped again and just stared at me for a moment. If it wasn't for the look in his eyes, I would have wanted to hide myself. But he looked like he wanted to devour me, and a second later, that is just what he did. He let out a noise that sounded like a groan mixed with a growl as he pulled me close and claimed my mouth. He didn't say a word as he started kissing my neck. He paid special attention to each of my nipples that peaked up at his kisses. Slowly, he continued to kiss down my body and when his face was hovering over the spot I wanted him the most, he looked up at me.

"I've never done this before, but I have wanted to taste your pussy since the first night I heard you come over the phone for me. I want you to make those sounds for me again."

I didn't have a chance to reply before he dove in. He kept his eyes on mine as he rubbed two of his fingers over my clit. I shuddered and let out a low moan. His fingers kept moving and he dipped them into my pussy, which I was sure was dripping wet. I couldn't describe the feelings he was creating as he started to pump his fingers in and out and using his thumb on my clit. He shuffled himself down the bed a bit so that he was face level with his fingers. He looked up at me and gave me a smile that almost made me come right then. He leaned in towards me and replaced his thumb with his tongue. The sensation almost caused me to fall off the bed, but he used his free hand to pull me closer to him instead.

Once he was sure I was secure, he used both of his hands to part my lips and then took a long languid lick of my entire slit. I moaned loudly and felt a gush of wetness. He dove in again and used his tongue and fingers to bring me to the brink. He must have realized just how close I was because he stopped licking for a moment and took my extremely sensitive clit between his teeth and gently bit down. That sent me over the edge. I felt my arousal shoot out of me as I incoherently cried out. He continued to lick me softly as I came down from my high. When he was finished he rested his chin on my stomach and gave me a lazy grin.

"So I take it you enjoyed that?" He asked with a slightly cocky smirk.

I huffed out a laugh. "You could say that. Now get up here and kiss me."

He climbed up the bed, ran his hand up my chest, lightly squeezing my breast, then skimmed up to rest his hand on the back of my neck. He pulled me close and kissed me tenderly. We did that for a bit, the kiss deepening as the minutes went on. We broke apart once we were both panting again.

"I need you Edward. Please." I almost begged as he peppered more kisses across my jaw.

"You have me Bell, anyway you want me."

"Well right now, I need you naked."

I tugged his t-shirt out of his jeans and started pulling it up over his head. I stopped when I saw the black ink on the left side of his chest. There, right above his heart, etched into his skin in black, was a beautiful swan with my initials underneath in wavy letters to make them look like water. I ran my fingers over it and sighed.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"It's beautiful. When did you get this done?"

"About two weeks ago. I wanted someway to have you with me always. "

I didn't answer him as I lightly kissed the ink. Then I continued to divest him of his clothes. I ran my hands over every newly defined muscle and watched as his skin prickled with goose bumps and how he shuddered when I lightly ran my fingers over his nipples.

"God Edward. You're beautiful" I sighed.

He just chuckled as he helped me remove his boxer briefs. Finally he was bare. His cock was standing hard and proud. I had inadvertently felt it before he left for Chicago and then again at the airport, but I didn't think I imagined it this big. He was thick and had to be at least 8 inches long. I felt my mouth water and I had to swallow hard as I took it into my hand and realized that I couldn't get my hand all the way around it.

I gripped him and leaned over and lightly licked the tip. He moaned loudly and rested his hands on my head pulling me away.

"Baby, as much as I would love for you to suck my cock. I need to be inside you when I come for the first time with you."

I nodded and leaned back on my knees. "So then what's taking you so long?" I teased.

He chuckled darkly and before I realized what was happening I was on my back. He kissed me deeply and started to push himself into my pussy. We both moaned loudly at the feeling. I had never felt so full in my life. I couldn't even describe the feeling.

It didn't take long before I could tell his control was starting to give. He had warned me that he wouldn't last very long the first time, so I wasn't disappointed.

"Oh god, Bella. I am so fucking close. Do you think you can come for me one more time?"

His words caused a gush of arousal to coat his cock as he slid in and out of me. I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips and started meeting him thrust for thrust. It only took a couple of pumps before I was crying out again. My orgasm took his last bit of control and he buried his face in my neck and moaned out my name as he released inside me. He collapsed a bit on top of me, his forearms braced on either side of my head, stopping him from falling on me. He gave me one last kiss and then pulled out and fell onto the bed beside me.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him, kissing the top of my head and whispering his love for me. We lay like that for a few minutes before I climbed out of bed to clean up. He followed me into the bathroom and we took a quick but chaste shower together. When we were done it was only early afternoon, but both of us were exhausted from not sleeping the night before, so we fell back into bed to take a nap.

"Thank you Bella." Edward said as he pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"For what?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest, my head resting on his tattoo.

"Just for loving me, you've always loved me for me, and I don't think you will ever realize just how much that means to me. I love you." He yawned after his declaration.

"Of course I loved you. You're my Edward. I'll always love you."

We kissed tenderly and then we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N: Soooo what did ya think of their reunion? Next up will be the rest of his homecoming. **


	13. Chapter 13 - EPOV

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: **snicker** Sooooo….anyone up for some more lemonade? No long author's note…you guys have waited too long for them to be together!**

EPOV

So, you know that feeling, when you're almost awake, but you're definitely still asleep? Yeah, I think that's what is going on right now. There's no way I am awake and feeling this fucking good. I'm dreaming. That's it. Because right now, I would swear to you that Bella's hot, wet mouth is wrapped around my cock. But I know it's a dream, because she's in Seattle and I'm here in Chicago. Fuck, I don't wanna wake up. Dammit, she's really good at this. I feel like I'm gonna come any second. I can't help the moan that escapes as I lazily open my eyes.

"Well good morning Handsome. I hope I'm not bothering you. Did I wake you?" The little minx looks up at me through her lashes and I realize that I am not dreaming. I am really here, in Seattle, with Bella, and praise to whatever God is listening she is sucking my cock.

"Mmm baby, if I'm dreaming I never want to wake up. Fuck Bella, your mouth on my cock is better than I ever imagined." I reached down and ran my fingers through her thick mane, still not believing she was mine and we were here together.

"I'm sorry if it's no good Edward. I've never done this before. You'll have to tell me what you like." _Was she serious?_

"Oh Sweetheart, you just keep doing what you're doing." I threw my head back down on the pillow and just let myself feel what she was doing to me. She moved herself to where she was on her knees between my spread legs. She wrapped her hand around the base of my shaft and stroked upward as she sucked the head of my cock into her mouth. I felt the tip of her tongue flicking over my slit and moaned again at the tingles she was causing. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, I felt her hum and suck even harder, her cheeks hollowed out.

"Fuck, fuck fuck Bella, you are gonna have to slow down baby. If you keep that up I'm gonna come right the fuck now." I was holding on to the last thread of control I had when Bella relaxed her throat and took me nearly all the way down. I tried to warn her and pull her off me, but she wouldn't budge. My hips bucked, my hands fisted in her hair and I spilled everything I had down her throat.

"Fuck Edward, that was hot. You taste amazing." I was barely able to move, but I managed to lift my head and look down at her just as she wiped the corner of her mouth and winked at me.

"Holy shit baby, what got into you this morning? Not that I'm complaining a bit though." I pulled her to me and flipped us so I was hovering over her.

"It's just all a part of you being here Edward. I missed you so much. Please don't ever leave me again. That was too long." Tears formed in her beautiful eyes and for the first time since I left her all those months ago, I really and truly felt like a total selfish asshole. Why did I have to run from the ridicule? Why didn't I just get my shit together here in Seattle? Then, why did I keep myself from Bella? I know she would have supported me all the way. My guilt must have been evident because she reached up and stroked my cheeks. She was about to say something and I couldn't listen to it. I already felt like a total prick. Quickly I sat up in bed and reached down for my discarded boxers. Slipping them on I walked into the bathroom, Bella hot on my heels.

"Edward, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" She grabbed my forearm and pulled me to face her.

"Fuck baby, I have been such a selfish dick. I don't know how you can love me." I tried to turn back to the bathroom but she stopped me again.

"I don't know what happened just now but we need to talk about why you feel this way. Come sit down. Now."

We walked back to the bed and sat down, Bella immediately taking my hands in hers.

"Talk to me Edward." Fuck. I need to just spit it out.

"I just realized how selfish I have been since I left. Then I kept myself from you the entire time just because I wanted to surprise you when I reached my goal. I just realized how it must have been for you. Christ Bell, it was awful for me not seeing you, but I kept telling myself that you would be so proud of me when I came home. I just wanted to be healthier for myself and for you."

"Edward listen to me, I am so proud of you. I hated the separation, that's true, but it's over now. We made it. Look, we might not have ever confessed how we really felt about each other if you hadn't left." She moved to straddle my lap and I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist. "I can't regret a minute of the last year and a half. I love you so much."

"I fucking love you baby. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I freaked out a bit there huh?" I ran my fingers through her long tresses and ran my nose along her jawline.

"It's ok Handsome. We need to grab a shower and go get some breakfast. I worked up an appetite last night." She winked at me as she licked my lower lip. Fuck. My dick was semi hard anyway and the more she moved on my lap the harder it got. I stood up as Bella wrapped her legs around me and I walked us to the bathroom.

"Come on Sweetheart, I think I'd like to have some hot, steamy shower sex with my fuckhot girlfriend. What do you say?" I lowered her to the floor and reached in to turn the shower on. When I turned back around Bella was leaning against the sink and seriously eye fucking me. I stood facing her and gazed into her hooded eyes. "Baby, is there something I can do for you?"

"Fuck you look hot. I mean, I guess I haven't really taken the time to just LOOK at you Edward. Don't get me wrong, I always thought you were extremely gorgeous, but now…" she trailed off as she ran her hand down the middle of her cleavage, stopping at her navel. Normally I would have shied away at the intensity of her stare, but this was my Bella and I knew without a doubt that she loved me for me.

"Isabella, you look like you are having very naughty thoughts." I approached her slowly, as if I were stalking her. When I reached for her, she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. Not missing a beat, I walked us into the shower where I made sure Bella was absolutely clean as a whistle, taking great care in laundering her amazing boobs and other areas.

Once we finished our shower and dressed, we decided to take a walk to Buy the Bean for some coffee and breakfast. I was a little apprehensive at first since the last time I was there still exploded inside my mind. But I had to remember that things were different now.

I opened the door as I guided Bella in with my hand on the small of her back. There was a bit of a line so we got in it and waited. I had Bella in front of me, pulled against my chest as my arms wound down around her waist. She leaned her head back on my chest and I relished the sensation of having her here, with me, where I could touch her at will. I was so fucking glad to be home.

"Edward, it looks like it's getting a little more crowded. What if I go grab a table for us over in the corner and you can get our breakfast?"

"Sure baby. That sounds good. What would you like?" She had turned in my arms to face me.

"Surprise me Gorgeous. I have something I want to do. See, I want to go sit over there and stare at this really good looking guy standing in line. I'm trying to get up the courage to ask him out but he's really amazingly hot and I'm sure he has a girlfriend. Seriously though, I'd just like to fuck him. Hard." She leaned up and whispered the last word directly into my ear, causing my cock to twitch against her stomach.

"Maybe his girlfriend will want to watch." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and clearly caught her off guard as her mouth flew open and she had the most adorable pout I'd ever seen on her face.

"Edward Anthony, you never cease to surprise me." She kissed me chastely but before she could pull away, I pulled her hips flush with mine so she could feel what she had done to me.

"Go get a table Bella, before that guy in line fucks you right where you stand." I turned her away from me and sent her off with a swift smack on the ass. The squeal she let out didn't escape me as she bounded over to our special table, wiggling said ass just a little more than usual.

The line was moving extremely slow but I finally made it to the counter to place our order. As I stepped up to the front, I looked to the barista and couldn't believe my eyes. Jessica Stanley stood at the register ready to take my order and seriously giving me the once over. Her eyes were wide as her tongue peeked out to lick her cherry red lips. I may have thrown up in my mouth just a little.

"Hi, welcome to Buy the Bean, what can I get for you Handsome?" She leaned over the counter toward me and not-so-subtly pulled her shirt down to show some of her ample, yet unflattering cleavage.

"I'll have a Venti Iced Cinnamon Dolce Latte, a Grande Regular Black Coffee, two of the Harvest Fruit Blend Bowls with a bowl of the whole grain oatmeal and a bowl of the blueberry whole grain oatmeal." I looked away from the menu and back at Jessica, who hadn't written a thing down, but was seriously eye fucking me. When she realized I had finished talking she looked at the register and fumbled with her pen a bit. _What the fuck was with this bitch?_

Bella must have noticed what was going on because the next thing I knew, she was wrapped around me. Jessica was suddenly wearing a large bitch brow.

"Edward baby, what's taking so long? I was getting lonely over there without you. Oh, hey Jess. When did you start working here?" The entire time Bella was talking, she was rubbing up and down my chest in a very provocative way. I was spellbound at the moment and couldn't have formed a coherent response if I had to. Her hands all over me felt amazing.

"Edward? Oh my God! Edward Cullen? Like, seriously? You….I mean…you aren't fat…uhm…." Jessica stuttered out. Apparently Bella had enough.

"Look Jessica, are you going to take our order or are you going to stand there and eye fuck my boyfriend? Because I haven't had my coffee yet, I've had a very long night, albeit amazing, and Edward and I REALLY need to get back to our apartment to continue our reunion. He's back now and I'd like to enjoy him." Fuck, Bella was hot when she was possessive. Part of me wondered if she would actually piss on my leg while she was at it. Or maybe she'd just rub herself all over me like a cat would. MMM, Bella's kitty. Fuck. Now I was hard again. My little fantasy was interrupted by Jessica's whiny voice.

"Well, listen Edward, if you get tired of HER, give me a call. I'd love to show you what a real woman feels like." She turned around and handed our ticket to the barista behind her. I opened my mouth to protest her statement, but once again, Bella beat me to the punch.

"Let me make one thing abundantly clear to you Stanley. Edward has no interest in you whatsoever. I mean come on, who do you fucking think you are? Before he left you wouldn't give him the time of day. You and your skank army did nothing but ridicule him and act like total bitches. Now, he comes back healthier than he's ever been after working his ass off and just because he now looks acceptable to you, you think he'd give you a second look? Well think again bitch. Edward's heart, his mind, and his soul all belong to me. And Jessica, Edward's fuckhot body, every beautiful, glorious, thick, long, hard part of it, belongs to me as well. You'd do well to remember that. Now I suggest you get on with your job, because your customer service skills leave quite a bit to be desired." She turned around and planted a deep, passionate kiss on my gaping mouth. When I regained my composure I winked at her and then took my turn at Jessica.

"Jessica, I don't think there will ever come a time that I will need to call you for anything. Bella is everything I ever dreamed of. You aren't any better than Newton. Both of you deserve each other. Now if you'd like to get our order together, that'd be great." I shooed her away with one hand while I palmed Bella's ass with the other. Leaning down, I took her earlobe into my mouth and whispered to her.

"Fuck baby, you got me all hot and hard by being so possessive. Like I'd ever give that skank a second look."

"I know babe, but she needed to know that you are off the market. You're mine Edward. You were in Chicago far too long and now that you're back, not to mention looking like a walking smorgasbord of sin, I'll be damned if these bitches in heat around here get a second look at you." _Yeah, that's so not helping the situation in my shorts baby._

When our order was finally ready we took our seats at the table and began to enjoy our breakfast and each other's company. It was like old times, as we slipped right back into our friendship like I'd never left. Only now, there was the intimate part of everything. I marveled at the feelings I had for the woman in front of me. Bella was everything I never knew I could have. She was my sunshine and the oxygen in my lungs.

We finished our food and decided it was time to head back to the apartment. Bella mentioned stopping at the grocery store because she wanted to make me a special dinner tonight. We decided to walk as the weather was really nice and it was only a few blocks away.

"You know, Edward, I have this entire dinner planned in my mind, yet I didn't stop to think about whether you could or would eat it. I guess we need to talk about your new diet and how I can help you maintain this fuck-awesome body you brought back from Chicago." She pinched me on the ass as we walked and I just shook my head at her.

"Well, I stay away from a lot of carbs and try to eat fresh vegetables, high protein and low starch. I have been eating a lot of grilled chicken and fish, steaks off the grill, that kind of thing. I just don't do the pizza and burgers thing anymore, and no sodas. I stick to water with lemon or iced tea. Don't get me wrong occasionally I eat a bit of junk food or have a beer or two, as long as I make sure to get in a good workout afterwards. I learned the hard way what shoveling too much junk food into my body does. It wasn't pretty Bell." I felt my stomach quiver at the mere mention of the "Willie J's Incident" as it became known.

"Oh wow. What happened?" I went on to tell her about my overindulgence and the subsequent purge of it. She made a face when I told her how much and what I ate. She did laugh her ass off when I told her Emmett busted me red handed.

We made it to the store and Bella decided to change her menu. She told me she had been planning her famous lasagna but after our talk decided to save that for a special occasion. We settled on some chicken breasts that we would grill, some fresh asparagus, and a leafy green salad. I picked up a special bottle of wine as well.

The rest of Sunday as well as the holiday on Monday was spent wrapped around each other in the apartment. We watched a few movies, played a few games, but mostly we made up for lost time. Making love to Bella was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. The connection I felt with her was electric and all-consuming. She truly was my soulmate in every sense of the word.

By the time Tuesday morning rolled around, Bella was in the shower getting ready to go to class. I decided while she was in class today I would clean up the apartment a bit and go see my parents. I had something I needed to pick up from my Mom that would allow me to start my future with Bella. I needed to pick up my Nana Cullen's engagement ring.

While Bella finished getting ready, I made her some breakfast and filled her travel mug with coffee. I was standing in the kitchen wearing only my boxers and plating her breakfast when I felt her enter the room. She never said a word. She didn't have to. I knew she was there. When I turned around she was smiling widely.

"God, I will never get used to waking up to you in the kitchen, half naked, cooking me breakfast." She walked over to me and pulled me to her, kissing me deeply.

"Mmm Sweetheart, you smell so good. I love your shampoo and body wash. Eat your breakfast so you aren't late." I reluctantly pulled away to plate my own eggs.

"So what's on your agenda today Hottie McCullen?"

"I thought I'd go hang out with Mom and Dad for a bit. I was going to call Alice and see if she and Jasper wanted to get together with us this weekend and maybe hit up a club or something."

"Really Edward? You'd want to go out to a club?" She sounded a bit excited.

"Sure baby. I think it would be amazing to share a few dances with my gorgeous girlfriend. Maybe I'll get you drunk and take advantage of you." I wiggled my eyebrows seductively. As if on cue, she blushed. _Damn, I love her blush_.

"Fuck, I hate that I have classes today. It's so not fair that you have already graduated and I haven't."

"It won't be long sweetheart. I've been checking out the papers online and starting tomorrow I'm going to be out and about looking for a good job. Time to put this degree to good use."

We finished our breakfast and I kissed Bella goodbye for several minutes. I finally had to push her out of the apartment before things got heated between us. I went to the bedroom to get dressed and head out to my parents' house for a few hours.

When I arrived, I walked in the front door and announced my presence. Mom and Dad were sitting at the kitchen island having coffee and reading the paper.

"Edward! You're home! Oh honey come here!" Mom came over to hug me immediately, seemingly forgetting she had just seen me two weeks ago at graduation.

"Hey Mom, Good morning Dad."

"Edward, how was your flight? I take it you and Bella have um, reunited" the old man wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn't stop the bark of laughter that exploded from my chest.

"Uh, yeah Dad you could call it that." I shook my head at his enthusiasm.

"Oh Carlisle, really? Don't embarrass Edward."

"Mom, it's ok. I'm not embarrassed about anything."

"So tell me son, are you and Bella ok? I know sometimes after a long separation it's hard to get back into the swing of things." Now his tone was serious. Ugh, my parents were giving me whiplash and I suddenly just wanted to be back home with Bella wrapped around me.

"We're fine, really. When I walked off the plane and got to her, she threw herself into my arms with her eyes closed and thought she was hugging a total stranger, just because I felt different than she expected. It was actually funny. Poor thing, she was so embarrassed until she finally opened her eyes and looked at me." My thoughts drifted to the amazing kiss we shared soon after that.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy that you and Bella have finally seen what we have all been aware of for years." My mother touched me on the cheek and I couldn't help the smile on my face. She was right. Bella and I had always been perfect for each other. I kept myself at a distance because I really never dreamed she would have me when I weighed 305 pounds.

I spent the rest of the day with my parents and filled them in on my immediate plans to begin looking for a job. When I was on my way home, my cell phone rang and it was Emmett.

"Hey Em, how's it going?"

"Edward! It's good man, really good. How did the reunion go? Rosie and I have been dying to hear all about it!"

"It was great man, really great. Bella, she's….uh….well fuck, she's amazing."

"I'm surprised you're out of bed man!"

"Well, it's not my choice, believe me! She had class and I went to visit my parents. I was just headed home to change so I could go for a run."

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Listen Ed, we are still working on our move out there. The gym should be up and running sooner than we thought. Most likely in about six weeks. Rosie and I will be out there in a couple weeks and we'd like to do some photos with you for the advertising campaign."

"Um, ok that sounds good." When he said photos, he reminded me of another thing I needed to take care of.

I got off the phone with Emmett and arrived back at the apartment. Bella would be home in about an hour. I found the pictures she had sent me while I was in Chicago. The address and phone number of the studio she used was on the back and I wanted to set up a couples photo shoot for Bella and me. I thought it would be amazing to do a sexy photo session together and I hoped it would help me get a grip on seeing myself differently. The fact that Emmett wanted me to model for pictures at his new gym made me nervous. Plus, if I'm being totally honest, seeing Bella in that light, looking so sexy would be amazing. I wanted to prove myself worthy of her in every way.

**A/N: So it sounds like our Edward is still struggling to accept himself and his new body. Those insecurities never really go away but can his Bella show him that no matter what, he's still perfect for her? Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14 - BPOV

****Stephenie Meyer owns Edward… this makes my heart ache… ****

**A/N: So everyone seems to be happy with our happy couple's reunion. Now that they are back together, let's see how life treats them now!**

Chapter 14

I made my way back to the apartment after my last class of the day. I was never happier to live so close to campus as I was right then. I knew Edward had been out and about all day, and I was hoping he was back by the time I got home.

I didn't bother to wait for the elevator, thinking it would be quicker to take the stairs to the 3rd floor, but ended up stumbling and banging my calf between the first and second floor, then limping up the rest.

I let myself into the apartment. Edward's shoes were next to the front door so I knew he was home. I dropped my keys and bag in the living room and went in search of him. He was sitting on the edge of our bed while he was talking on the phone. He grinned up at me and I couldn't help but sigh, still not believing that he was home with me.

While he finished up his phone call, which sounded like he was making an appointment for something, I thought over the last few days. The shock of seeing how much he had changed over the last year and a half was still hitting me. I was so proud of him for taking the initiative to make the changes he had. He looked phenomenal. But what I was happiest about was the fact that even though his body had changed, he was still the sweet, sexy, and amazing man I fell in love with all those months ago. Jessica's reaction when she discovered that she actually knew the now buff guy made me so angry. I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to think that after the way she treated Edward and me, that he would even want to give her the time of day. She must dumber than she looks.

Edward finished up his call by telling the person on the other end that he would see them Saturday morning at 11. I frowned; I was hoping to spend the whole weekend with him again.

"Hey beautiful. How was class?" He asked and stuck his hand out for me to take.

I slipped my hand into his. He pulled me close to stand in between his legs and smiled up at me.

"It was okay, I was a bit distracted though. I knew there was someone special waiting for me at home."

"Lucky guy." He said with a smirk.

"Mm, no I'm the lucky one. Who was that on the phone?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well I was looking at this amazing picture that my girlfriend sent me for my birthday and got an idea." He said as he ran his hands down my back and slipped them under my t-shirt, then back up again along my skin.

I shivered a little bit enjoying the feel of his hands on me. "And what was that idea?"

"Well I thought that since you looked so amazing in the pictures you sent, maybe you would want to do something similar but with me in them with you."

I felt myself flush a little bit. "I think that's a great idea."

"So, that phone call was me making an appointment for Saturday morning to do just that."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "I will be there. Shall I wear my little blue outfit that I wore in your Valentine's picture or the one from your birthday?"

"Surprise me." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me harder. It didn't take long for our clothes to be tossed around the room and for us to get lost in each other again.

The week flew by and I woke up early Saturday morning, excited for our photo shoot. I quietly slipped out of bed, leaving a sleeping Edward as I had a quick shower. He was still asleep when I slipped out of the bedroom to go make us breakfast. Conscious of Edward's new diet, I made us both egg white omelets with tomatoes, green peppers and a little bit of cheese. I piled them onto plates and carried them back to the bedroom.

The site that greeted me when I walked back into our room almost took my breath away. Edward had rolled over onto his back and the sheet that was covering him had slipped down and was just barely covering the lower half of his body. The very prominent V of his hips was on proud display. I still couldn't get over his physical change, I was so proud of him.

"You know it's not polite to stare." He said with an amused and sleepy sounding voice.

"I can't help it. The love of my life is sprawled across my bed. How could I not stare?" I said as I blushed from being caught.

He opened his eyes and cracked a smile. "What ya got there?"

"Um, I made breakfast. Egg white omelets."

His smile grew and he sat up. "It smells pretty good."

He took his plate from me and we dug in. Once we were finished eating, I laughed as I playfully pushed a handsy Edward into the bathroom for his shower. While he was doing that, I tidied up the kitchen and packed a small bag with my outfit for the photo shoot. Edward wouldn't show me what he had found to wear, so I was beyond curious.

We arrived at Tanya's studio just before our appointment time. She was sitting at the reception desk and smiled when she saw me walk in.

"Bella! I thought I recognized your name on today's schedule. How are you?" She asked as she wrapped me in a warm hug.

"I'm great. Tanya, this is my boyfriend Edward. He's the one who made the appointment."

She looked over at Edward and her eyes widened a bit. "Is this the boyfriend you were surprising with your last shoot?"

"He is. He moved back from Chicago a week ago."

She gave him the once over and then grinned back at me. "Well sweetie, all I can say is, Good Job! Hello, Edward. It's lovely to meet you." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"You as well. Thank you for taking some pretty amazing pictures of my girl. They were a welcomed surprise."

"I'm sure they were." She gave Edward a wink and then motioned for us to follow her into the studio. She called Irina over to take care of my makeup and hair and then took Edward's arm and led him across the studio to Kate and the other change room. I could hear both Tanya and Kate flirting with him as I had my makeup done. I had to giggle when he stammered a response to Tanya asking if he worked out. I still couldn't believe that even with all the changes to his body that he was still the Edward I fell in love with.

Irina finished up my hair and makeup and handed me a robe to put on over the blue corset I had chosen to bring. I quickly changed and stepped back into the studio. For the second time that morning, my breath was almost taken away. Edward was standing beside Tanya in pair of blue silk pajama pants that matched my outfit perfectly and nothing else. His newly toned chest and abs were on full display. I could feel the drool pooling in my mouth as I remembered how they felt under my hands.

Tanya smirked when she saw the look on my face. She totally knew what was going through my head.

"Okay Bella, you can stop eye fucking your man and get your cute butt over here so we can get started." Then she winked at me. I felt the blush sweep across my face as I made my way across the room. Edward's eyes were a bit glassy and he was staring a little bit south of my chin.

"Are you wearing the blue one?" He asked, his voice a bit deeper than usual.

"Um. Yeah. I would have thought from the pants you're wearing that you already knew that."

"Well, I was kinda hoping." He smiled down at me and then helped me slip the robe off my shoulders. He gulped audibly and ran his hands over my shoulder and down my back. "Fuck Bell. You look, holy shit, I can't even describe how you look."

He leaned down to kiss me just as I heard the click of a camera. We broke apart and I found Tanya a few feet away with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! Okay you two, onto the bed."

The next half hour was one huge bout of foreplay with Tanya manipulating our poses. I didn't know how the photos would turn out, but I knew my favourite would be one of Edward and I on the bed where Tanya had me remove my corset and then had me press my back into Edward's chest. His arm was wrapped around me covering my breasts with the sheet draped over us from the waist down. She told us to relax and pretend that we were sleeping. I felt Edward press a kiss to my shoulder just as Tanya clicked the camera. I could only hope that my imagination was as good as the picture she captured in that moment.

After a few more tasteful shots of Edward wrapped around a half naked me, I could tell he was having a rough time.

I giggled as I lightly ran my hand over a problem he was having in his pants. "Is something making little Edward happy?"

"Bell, if you do that one more time, I am going to come in my pants. You are so fucking sexy, I don't know how much longer I can take this, without violating you in front of everyone in this room." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled again and pressed myself a little bit closer to him. "Should I ask Tanya to wrap this up?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and with s shuddering breath, nodded his head.

Within a half hour we were back at our apartment. I could tell Edward was having trouble controlling himself. His hands were balled up into fists and he was a bit flushed. I knew I was in almost the same state, my breathing was a bit shallow and I wanted his hands on me as soon as fucking possible.

We walked into the apartment, calmly took off our shoes and then turned to face each other. No words were spoken as we flew at one another. Clothes flew in every direction. Our lips were pressed to wherever we could reach. Edward picked me up by my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into the living room.

I giggled. "What, no bed?"

"I don't think I can wait that long. "

He sat me on the back of the couch and claimed my lips again. I could feel him hot and hard against my mound. I moaned loudly as I pressed myself against him. He hissed and pulled back slightly.

"I don't think I can be sweet and gentle right now baby. The last two hours have been more foreplay that any man could handle."

"Well, then fuck me. Hard."

He grinned and before I could form another thought he was slamming his impossibly hard cock into me. I cried out with pleasure as he pushed himself into me as deep as possible. He moved us so that I was lying on the couch instead of sitting on the back and moved faster than I had ever felt. It didn't take long before I was screaming through my orgasm. My climax must have triggered his as not even a full second later he was roaring through his own.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting.

"Fuck, what the hell was that?" He asked as he had his face pressed into my neck.

"That, my love, was what happens when a couple is teased for hours."

He rolled off of me and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I rolled to my side and looked down at him. "Are you okay baby?"

"I am more than okay. That was fucking fantastic. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, suddenly sitting up and running his hands over my hips where minutes earlier he had been squeezing.

"No baby, I am perfectly fine. I agree, that was fantastic. When can we do that again?" I asked with a giggle.

He just chuckled as he sat up and pressed a tender kiss to my forehead. "Lets go climb into bed for a bit, cause I don't know about you, but I am suddenly exhausted."

He stood and pulled me up off the couch. We fell into bed and napped for a couple of hours.

The next few weeks flew by as I prepared for my final exams. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a college graduate. I quickly needed to decide what I wanted to do with my education. I was leaning towards going back to school and getting my teaching certificate. The one-year program at SPU was tempting and Edward was supporting whatever direction I chose to go.

The week of finals was hard. If I wasn't writing an exam I was at the library or passed out in bed. Edward took it in stride, he had just gone through the same thing a few weeks earlier, so he knew exactly what I was going through. But he kept himself busy; while I was busting my brain, he was applying for jobs and looking for a gym to keep up his workouts while he waited for Emmett to get his Seattle location open.

My graduation day dawned bright and sunny. Edward and I met both of our families for breakfast near campus before the ceremony started.

Jasper was the first one to ask me about my plans now that I was about to graduate.

"I'm not completely sure yet. I was thinking of going back to school and getting a teaching certificate, but I haven't made definite plans yet."

"Teaching can be very rewarding. That's the path I went into directly out of high school. What grades would you want to teach?"

It seemed like everyone at the table was hanging onto every word I was saying, I blushed as I looked around.

"Um, it sounds kind of silly, but I was thinking elementary, grade 1 or 2. While the kids are still young enough to appreciate learning, while they are just learning to read and write."

Edward squeezed my hand. "Bell, that's not silly, at all. I've told you this, if that's the path you want to take, you would make an amazing teacher." He kissed me on my temple and smiled down at me. I heard both of our mothers sigh and I blushed again.

We finished up breakfast and after my Dad and Carlisle fought over the bill, we all headed over to the arena at the center of campus. I got in line to get my cap and gown and then gave everyone a hug before I went to find my place. The ceremony seemed to last forever, but as they got closer to my name, I felt a surge of pride. I had made it through University and I was now officially an adult.

"Isabella Marie Swan" was called over the loudspeaker. I walked the stage and accepted my diploma with my head held high. I could hear my family shouting as I shook the Dean's hand. I blushed as I sent a wave to the section the yelling was coming from and made my way back to my seat.

We had dinner with the whole family again, this time at the Cullen's house. It was nice to be able to laugh as loud as we wanted, which we did, a lot. That night, at Esme's insistence my parent's stayed with them instead of a hotel. It made me so happy so see our parents getting along like old friends.

Edward took me home that night and showed me just how proud he was of me. He made sure to show me how much he loved me in many different positions.

During the week after graduation, I told Edward that I wanted to start going to the gym with him. Just like he was doing for me, I wanted to support him any way I could. I knew that Emmett wouldn't be opening his Seattle location for a few more months, so Edward and I tried to find a co-ed friendly gym that would work until then. We lucked out and found one just a few blocks from our apartment.

They had the weight room and cardio equipment Edward was looking for, and they had the group classes that I was hoping for. I immediately signed up for the twice a week yoga class.

The group classroom had huge windows that overlooked the main gym, and people could sit on a bench right across from it and watch the classes. I knew Edward liked to watch the last few minutes of my classes, so I made it easy for him. I always kept myself in view of that window from my spot on the floor.

During my fourth class a few new girls joined. They looked like they had only joined the gym for one reason; to catch a boyfriend. They were not dressed appropriately, wearing short shorts and short tank tops. If they bent over the wrong way they would have a wardrobe malfunction.

One of them let out a gasp when she noticed Edward sitting outside.

"Holy fuck, Heidi. Take a look at that." Heidi must have looked up cause I heard another gasp.

"Now THAT is what I came here for." She said with awe in her voice. I glanced up and saw Edward taking a seat on the bench. He saw me looking and sent me a smile.

"Chelsea! He smiled at me." Heidi said with a squeal. I just rolled my eyes and went back to paying attention to the instructor for the last few minutes of class. I tried to ignore the slut twins, but when they started talking about cornering Edward after class, I almost lost it. I almost bolted out of the studio as soon as the instructor said goodnight. I didn't quite move fast enough though, Heidi and Chelsea had already planted themselves in front of Edward and were trying to shove their boobs in his face. He looked disgusted and was trying to back away without falling off the back of the bench.

"What's your name handsome?" Heidi asked with a voice that did not sound like the one she was just using in the other room as she placed her hand on his bicep.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He looked from the two gym sluts in front of him over to me and his eyes went wide and pleading.

I couldn't let my poor baby suffer. "Excuse me ladies. But would you please get your hands off of my boyfriend. If you would just look past the tips of your overly fake boobs, you would notice that he has been trying to back away from you."

Chelsea looked me over from head to toe and the scoffed. "YOU'RE his girlfriend? Why do I find that hard to believe?" She sneered.

"You can believe all you want, but he is mine. So get your slutty boobs away from him."

Heidi let out a very ladylike snort. "Sure. If you're his girlfriend, then tell us what the tattoo on his chest is."

I smiled triumphantly. "It is a black swan with the initials IMS scrawled underneath."

"Okay sexy. Show us." Heidi said with a smile, thinking that I didn't know what I was talking about.

Edward looked over at me with a huge smirk and lifted his shirt enough to show off the ink. Chelsea went to touch the tattoo, but I stepped in between them just in time. "Oh and just so you know, the IMS, it stands for Isabella Marie Swan. Oh and funny thing, that is MY name. So it would be best if you just left my man alone."

I felt Edward's hands circle my hips and squeeze a little bit as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head and his hips into my back. I could feel something hard behind me and I smiled again. Heidi and Chelsea just gave us both a dirty look and walked away.

Edward pulled me tighter to his chest and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Well, Isabella Marie Swan. I think you need to go get your bag, bypass the showers and let me get you home." He lightly kissed the shell of my ear and I almost moaned. He squeezed my hips one more time and then headed to the men's change room. Sending me a look that said to hurry my ass up.

Getting back to the apartment was déjà vu of the afternoon of our photo shoot. Our clothes were shed before we could get to the bedroom. This time though, he set me on the counter in the kitchen. It was the perfect height, but instead he fell to his knees and dove in with his tongue and fingers.

"Fuck Bell, first seeing you do all those yoga poses." He rasped between sucking on my clit and licking me. "Then you getting all possessive of me with those gym girls. So fucking hot!"

I couldn't form a coherent thought when I cried out his name as he brought me to orgasm with his tongue. I fell back onto the counter top panting. He stood with a smug grin on his face.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to our bed. He laid me in the center of the bed and covered my body with his. He kissed me deeply as he slid himself in my wet heat. I cried out again at the sensation and gripped his shoulders as he started to move. It didn't take long before I was crying out his name again.

"Fuck, Bell. So fucking tight." He cried as I squeezed him through my orgasm. He panted my name as he let out his release and collapsed on the bed beside me, this time, both of us were panting.

After we both caught our breath, we shared a chaste shower and then crashed in bed for a few hours.

We got into a routine of going to the gym. Edward would go every day, and I went three times a week. He was looking forward to having Emmett around again, to help keep him on track. He was always so worried about getting back into his old habits. But I assured him that I would help him. We shopped together and always bought healthy snacks and even healthier meals.

In a few short weeks, Edward and I would be heading to see Emmett and Rose in Chicago. They had arranged for us to fly out so that Edward could get his pictures taken for ads for the new gym. I couldn't wait to see Chicago and meet Edward's family there.

**A/N: Time is moving along nicely for our happy couple. Up next, their trip to Chicago and some surprises! **

**I am so sorry this chapter is late. I have had some RL issues come up, and this was harder to find the time to write than usual. **


	15. Chapter 15 - EPOV

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT; WE OWN THIS STORY*****

**A/N: So a trip to Chicago….wonder if we'll see Victoria and her blue cock tongue ring? **snort** also, something really important is about to happen in this chapter….**

EPOV

I had just buckled my seatbelt as the pilot announced we were about to taxi out for our flight to Chicago. Visions of the last time I was flying to that destination assaulted my memory. I remembered how I felt when I had to ask for a seatbelt extender that day. Now, I looked down and there was a lot of seatbelt leftover. I had been so embarrassed to have to purchase two seats on the plane. The irony of the situation hit me full force. Today, I was flying back to Chicago to model for photos that would be displayed in several gyms. I wasn't that person any more on the outside, but sometimes I couldn't help but feel like this was all a dream. I felt like I would wake up and still be fat, unattractive, 305 pound Edward Cullen. Then, I looked to my right at the beautiful brunette smiling back at me. I had done it for myself, sure; but I had also done it for her. This trip to Chicago was different. It was different because she was here. Bella was going with me this time.

"What's got you so sad looking Babe?" Bella reached over and took my hand in hers.

"Just remembering how I felt the last time I was on an airplane heading for Chicago." I leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Oh, yeah. That wasn't a good day. At all. But look how far you've come Edward? I'm so proud of you. Besides, I'm here this time. Neither of us has to be alone."

"I can't wait for you to meet Em and Rose. I know they are going to love you."

"I can't wait to meet them. I want to see where you lived for a year and a half. I want to know all about your life in Chicago."

Soon enough we landed at O'Hare Airport. Once I grabbed our bags I led Bella out to the front of the airport where we found an eager Emmett and Rosalie. As soon as they saw us, they both smiled widely and walked toward us.

"Ed-man! Lookin' great buddy! Welcome back to Chi-town!" The big guy wrapped me in a bear hug and lifted my 185-pound body off the ground.

"Hey Em…put me down you big oaf so I can introduce you to Bella!" Before I could say anything, Emmett dropped me and scooped Bella up into his arms and swung her around. She squealed in surprise and when he sat her back down Rosalie popped him upside the head.

"Emmett, stop manhandling Bella. Good Lord have mercy. Bella, I'm Rosalie. My friends call me Rose. It's great to meet you finally." Rose and Bella hugged and giggled like girls do.

We finished saying our hellos and were loaded into Emmett's Jeep. As soon as we got back to their place Rose and Bella went into the kitchen to prepare some lunch for us. I took this time to talk to Emmett about the plans for the gym in Seattle. We were settled in the living room on the sectional sofa with a couple of beers.

"So what are the plans for this weekend and for Seattle?"

"Well, I talked to Felix just yesterday in fact, and he will be here tomorrow morning. He's coming to the gym for the photo shoot. Look Edward, I don't want you to be nervous, but I have to tell you something. I didn't want to tell you this before you got here because honestly I thought you'd change your mind about doing the shoot. Felix knows people. He is bringing a guy with him that works for Men's Health Magazine in New York. The guy would like to interview you for the magazine. Edward, they were so impressed with your story when I told them, they want to feature some of your pictures in their magazine."

"Me? Seriously? Emmett, why me? I'm sure hundreds of people do what I have done every day. What makes me special?" I shook my head as I took a long pull from my beer.

"Look Ed, it's time you stopped and took a long, hard look at yourself in the mirror. Your change is phenomenal. What they are so interested in is your drive and determination in achieving your goal. Do you remember a few times while you were working out, I told you we had some cameras in the gym? Well, truth be told, I documented your transition. Don't be mad…ok? I wasn't trying to deceive you or anything like that. But Edward, I want you to watch the video I had put together. I'm so fucking proud of you. Just the look on your face as you worked out showed you were willing to move heaven and earth to get what you wanted. I sent the video to Felix and he showed his friends at the magazine. They were sold."

I sat stunned in silence as Emmett told me all of this. No, I wasn't angry with him, but I was surprised. He had documented my success. There was physical proof of my journey that I could share with Bella. She was a little hurt that I didn't include her in this part of my life. Now, I could let her watch my change happen.

"Damn, I don't know what to say man. I owe you and Rose so much. Thanks Em, for taking the time to document my journey. Looks like things could really take off for me here." Bella and Rosalie came back into the room with a veggie tray for us to enjoy before lunch was ready. We dug in as Bella came and sat beside me.

"So what are you guys talking about out here?" She asked while she crunched on a carrot.

"I was just telling Edward about the plans for tomorrow, with the photo shoot at the gym. And, I was getting to the part about the Seattle gym. Rosie and I will be there in two months. We have a place spoken for there and have already paid the down payment on it so we'll start sending some of our stuff. The construction of the new gym should start within the next six weeks." Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie and she snuggled into him.

"That's so awesome. I can't wait for you guys to be in Seattle. We'll have so much fun together." Bella kissed me on the cheek as she jumped back up to check on whatever they had in the oven.

We spent the rest of the day relaxing with the girls. After dinner, Emmett and I went over to the gym to get in a quick workout. It was strange being back at the place where I did all the hard work. Luckily there weren't many people there at the time so we were able to hit it hard and get back to our women.

As soon as I got back to Emmett's place I jumped in the shower. When I came out, Bella was laying in my bed wearing my shirt and nothing else. The towel wrapped around my waist suddenly had a bulge in the front of it that could not be denied.

"Damn you look good in a towel. But what concerns me is that lump there under the towel. It seems to be getting bigger Edward. What is that?" The innocent little lamb act wasn't working for her, because I knew she was anything but. I played along anyway.

Ripping my towel off and throwing it to the floor, my erect cock sprung free and bounced with each move I made toward her. When I got to her, I pounced on top of her and straddled her thighs. Bringing her arms up above her head, I leaned down to speak directly into her ear.

"It's the damndest thing Bella. The only time I have that problem you referred to is when you are in the room. It must be directly related to you. Open those legs baby. I need to be inside you." I kissed her deeply and shifted so she could do as I asked. She opened for me immediately and when I reached down to test her readiness, I shouldn't have been surprised. My Bella was always wet and ready for me. Without another word, I kept her arms held above her head as I thrust deeply into her.

After making love we snuggled close for a few minutes and I decided I wanted Bella to watch the video Emmett made. He had given me a copy after dinner.

"Sweetheart are you too tired to watch something with me real quick?" I brushed a lock of hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear.

"I'm ok Edward. What is it?" She sat up against the headboard and pulled the covers up under her arms.

"Emmett gave me something that I wanted to share with you. It's a video Bella. Apparently Emmett documented my transition and I didn't know it. He told me he gave the video to Felix and Felix in turn had a friend that works for Men's Health magazine look at it. They want to interview me tomorrow at the gym. He said they were impressed. But more importantly, it's a way I can share my journey with you. I know you would have supported me Bella, and part of me wishes I would have let you. This is a way that I can share that year and a half with you. Do you want to watch it?" I noticed a few tears had slipped down her cheeks and I almost panicked until she smiled broadly at me.

"Oh my goodness Edward. Yes, I would love to watch it. This is so great. Remind me to kiss Emmett when I see him." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me sweetly.

"Well hold on now, I'm not so sure I want you kissing Emmett. Maybe I'll just give this back to him." She raised a brow to me and silenced me with a look.

We watched the video and I couldn't believe what a wonderful job Emmett did with putting it together. My very first workout was there, the seventh circle of hell treadmill and all. I watched Bella with rapt fascination. Her eyes never left the screen as she watched me go from 305 pound Edward to what I was now. There was one specific part that, if I remember was about six months into my transition. I was having a really hard time with some of the weights and cussing Emmett like no tomorrow. He was encouraging me the best he could but I was in no mood for it and could be heard telling him to fuck off. I dropped the weights and lay there with my hands on my head a moment before I got up and started to walk away. I was frustrated and about to give up when he brought out the big guns. He could be heard clear as day in the video when he uttered the words that always snapped me back to attention. "Get your ass back here and do this shit Edward. Walking away won't get you back to Bella. The sooner you get this shit done, the sooner you are home with the love of your life. Now move your fucking ass!"

"Oh Edward, you are so amazing." She leaned over and kissed me softly. We finished watching the video and snuggled into bed for the night. Bella was so glad to have seen what I went through and she showed me two more times that night how much she appreciated my hard work.

The next morning we all arrived at the gym at seven sharp. The crew was already there setting up for the shoot and a man I assumed to be Felix was talking to another man over in the corner when we walked in. They both looked up and saw us. Emmett waved and we headed over to them.

"Felix, good to see you again. This is my cousin Edward Cullen and his girlfriend, Bella Swan. You know Rosalie." I held out my hand to shake Felix's hand when he offered it.

"Edward, Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Em never shuts up about you. Thanks for coming to Chicago to help us out here. Allow me to introduce Sam Ateara from Men's Health Magazine in New York. He's been very interested in meeting you Edward." I shook Mr. Ateara's hand as well.

"Thanks for having us and it's my pleasure to meet you both." I wrapped my arm back around Bella's waist where I wanted it to stay. She looked up at me and grinned.

"So Edward, I'd love to take some time after the shoot to visit with you and with Bella as well. I believe you'll want to hear what I have to offer you." Sam smiled widely as he told us of his plans.

"Sure Mr. Ateara, that sounds good. What do we need to do now Emmett?"

"This is Susan, she'll take you back to get you ready for the shoot. Bella you can go back with him if you'd like." Emmett said as he walked over to the office with Rosalie in tow.

An hour later I was ready for the photo shoot. I was nude from the waist up and had on some tight workout shorts. I had been oiled up to look as if I was sweating and had make up applied as necessary. Much to Bella's delight, she was allowed to be the oil girl. The look on her face as she rubbed the baby oil all over my bare chest and abs was enough to make me pitch a huge tent in my pants. Luckily I was able to will it away quickly as I spotted my Chicago nemesis walking in the door. Fucking Victoria was here.

I didn't have time to tell Bella I had seen Big Red because they ushered us out to where the shoot would take place. It was situated on the other side of the gym but the rest was available to the clients for their workouts. As soon as I walked over to where they needed me, I saw Victoria look up and her mouth fell agape. When she licked her lips I very nearly threw up. I glanced over to where Bella stood with Emmett and Rosalie and noticed that Rose was speaking into Bella's ear. She said something to her and Bella looked over in Victoria's direction and nodded. The next time she looked at me, the feral look in her eyes brought out my smirk and I knew in a heartbeat, Possessive Bella was going to make an appearance. I quickly decided that I needed to step up and stop letting Bella fight off the unwanted female attention I always seemed to be getting now. But fuck, it was sexy as hell when she got like that. Still, I needed to man the fuck up.

Picture after picture was taken and after a few minutes I began to feel comfortable in front of the camera. I had worked hard on this body and had a right to be proud. Perhaps it was time to exorcise my demons for good and embrace the new me.

After one last click the photographer told me he had gotten what he needed and I was done. I walked over to grab a towel and a bottle of water, along with my t-shirt. As I wiped the oil from my chest, I looked up and saw Big Red headed my way. Bella had gone out to the car with Rosalie to grab some stuff and Emmett was nowhere to be found. I was going to have to man up right now.

"Edward, baby, it's GREAT to see you again. Fuck you look hot." She stepped close to me and looked me up and down several times before she settled on my eyes.

"Hello Victoria. How are you?" I stepped back a couple more steps to put some distance between us but she followed quickly.

"Well, right now I'm so fucking horny I can hardly keep myself from tackling you to the ground and having my wicked way with you." Ok, I was going to shut this shit down right now.

"Look, I am trying very hard to be the gentleman my Mother raised me to be, but you are making that very difficult. Your constant advances are completely unwarranted and totally unwanted. I am in a very committed relationship and am extremely happy. I'd never do anything to hurt her. So that being said, step off me Victoria. I'm not interested now, I wasn't interested then, and I most certainly will not be interested at any time in the future."

"Edward, if you would just give me a chance baby. I know that I could make you extremely happy. I can do things with my mouth you have never even imagined." She made to step up closer to me but was immediately pushed backwards a couple of steps as Bella put herself in the space between my chest and Victoria. Business was about to pick up.

"Well well well, you must be the whore with the blue cock on her tongue." Fuck, Bella was hitting below the belt from the get go.

"And who are you?" Victoria looked Bella up and down with a complete look of disdain on her face. It didn't escape me that she made no denials of what Bella said to her. I had to hide my chuckle.

"I'm the one that gets HIS cock on MY tongue…..often." I knew my eyes were as wide as saucers when Bella let that little jewel out. As if he knew she was talking about him, my cock twitched and hardened immediately. I pulled Bella back against me by the hips and ground my erection into her back. She leaned back fully and pushed her sweet little ass harder against me. I couldn't help myself when I leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her neck. But Victoria wasn't finished.

"Edward, seriously? You'd rather have this little girl instead of a real woman? Maybe I misjudged you. A man like you has needs that only a woman with experience can fulfill." Rosalie and Emmett had come out and were standing off to the side but I knew they could hear the conversation. I felt Bella stiffen in front of me.

"I'm not going to tell you again Victoria, Bella is the only woman I will ever want. She's it for me. And Victoria, I can imagine you are VERY experienced. Sex with you would probably be like waving a corndog around inside the Superdome." I heard a very unladylike snort to my left and looked over in time to see Rosalie leaning against Emmett for support and laughing her ass off. I could see Bella's shoulders shaking up and down and knew she was trying to gather her composure. Victoria seemed to take a moment to fully register my insult and then stared at me with her mouth hanging open. Now, it was Bella's turn.

"Close your mouth bitch, you know it's true. Now, we are done here and Edward and I are flying home to Seattle. You can eye fuck him all you want, but you'll never know what the real thing is like. It was a pleasure to meet you. Buh-bye." She grabbed my hand and led me back to the dressing rooms, Rosalie and Emmett behind us. I was pretty sure I heard Victoria huff as she walked over to a treadmill and began to run.

I spoke to Mr. Ateara after I changed clothes. To say I was surprised at what he offered me is an understatement. Apparently Emmett had told him that I had just graduated and was looking for a job. We talked about my transition and what I wanted to do in the future. When I told him my lifelong ambition was to be a writer, he stunned me into silence. Apparently he was big shit at the magazine and had the authority to make decisions about hiring personnel.

Instead of interviewing me, he asked me to write my own story. He told me that once I finished writing it I should send it to him. He would look over it and send it to his editors to see what they thought. If it was good enough, he would publish it with the photo layout. Since the magazine was headquartered in New York and I was in Seattle, he told me that if things worked out with what I wrote, he could offer me a job where I would write for the magazine from my home. It would only be a column every other month or so but the pay would be good and would help out until I got a permanent job in Seattle. I could continue to freelance for the magazine for extra money and recognition. I was on cloud nine. Finally my dreams were coming true.

We arrived back home in Seattle late Sunday night. Tomorrow, Bella and Alice were going shopping. It worked out perfectly for what I had planned. I had gotten Nana Cullen's engagement ring from my Mom several weeks ago. It was time to put it on Bella's finger.

I spent the day organizing all the participants for my proposal. Bella deserved the world. I was going to do my best to give it to her. The proposal would take place next Saturday at the same place where I decided to man up and ask Bella out on a date. I only hoped it would go better than that had.

Over the next week, I tried to keep everything a secret from Bella. She had no idea what I had planned. I don't even think she had any idea that I was anywhere near ready to propose. One thing did happen on Tuesday though, that helped me secure our future. I received a phone call from the Human Resources department at the Seattle Times requesting an interview with me. I had sent in my resume and applied for a position they had available in the Editorials & Opinion section of their paper. I accepted and told them I would be there. It took place the next day at noon. Bella was thrilled when I told her about the interview and when I returned home Wednesday and told her it had gone well and that they would let me know something by Friday she showed me how proud I made her. Three times.

The phone call came around three in the afternoon on Friday. I was offered the job as a columnist for the Seattle Times. They wanted me to write a couple of columns on certain topics they gave me and submit them on my first day, which would be two weeks from Monday. This would give me plenty of time to get my article for Men's Health done and turned in as well as provide time for Bella and I to spend planning our nuptials, if she said yes.

I opened my eyes early Saturday morning and Bella was already in the shower. As stealthily as I could, I slipped in behind her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Mmm good morning Edward."

"Good morning my beautiful Bella. You're up early today." I grabbed the sponge and squirted some body wash and began to wash her chest. It looked a little dirty to me.

"I'm just so excited for you Edward. You just landed a great job and the other opportunity with Men's Health, things are just coming together so well. I'm so proud of you."

"We are both doing what we always dreamed of Bell. Life is pretty damn amazing. Now, let me get you clean. You are really REALLY dirty and I might have to spend the next several minutes inspecting you for dirt."

"Yes Edward, I'm feeling rather dirty indeed."

At exactly four in the afternoon, Bella and I walked into Buy the Bean. I scanned the room and spotted several people I knew and was related to all trying to be incognito. They were all spaced out really well and pretty hidden so as long as Bella didn't take a good look around, she wouldn't see them. My parents were in the back at a table behind a large plant, I spotted Alice and Jasper on the other side of the coffee shop snuggled into a booth with menus up in front of their faces. Sitting several tables away from my parents and also behind a large plant were Rosalie and Emmett. Charlie and Renee Swan had quietly walked in behind us and slid into a booth near Alice and Jasper. They had Bella's Gran with them as well. I looked around to find one more person that I hadn't yet seen. I started to get worried, but then I spotted her. Mrs. Abigail Stallworth was seated with what I assumed to be her son and daughter in law at a table in the middle of the coffee shop. They didn't have to hide as Bella had yet to meet them. I had spoken to Abby and her son several times since I had returned to Seattle. Bella had even talked to Abby a few times. I was so glad she agreed to be here for the proposal.

My nerves tried to make an appearance but I shoved them back down. I also called in advance to make sure Jessica Stanley wasn't working today. I wasn't about to let her, Newton or anyone else ruin this for Bella.

As soon as we placed our order and took a seat, it was time. I excused myself from the table under the pretense of using the bathroom. A moment later I was standing on a chair in the middle of Buy the Bean about to propose to Bella.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm very sorry to interrupt your coffee time, but if you all don't mind, I have something I need to ask my girlfriend. Isabella Swan, can I have your attention for a moment, please?" Bella's eyes had shot up to me the moment I first spoke. Her expression was a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and curious wonder. She put down her tea and started to stand and walk toward me, but I held up my hand and pleaded with her to stay. She sat back down and looked at me questioningly.

"Bella, you are my very best friend in the world. You have been my constant in a world full of change. It was right here in this coffee shop, nearly two years ago now that I decided to see if we could take our friendship in a different direction. I was going to ask you out on a real date. Our first date. We both know that what happened instead was the catalyst that I needed to get my act together and be the man you deserved. So today, I'm back here, right where it all began, to ask you something else." I jumped down off the chair and made my way to her. At this point, all our family members and friends stood and gathered around behind me in a semi-circle as I got down on one knee at Bella's feet. The shock in her face at seeing everyone we loved and that loved us had her hand shaking terribly. I grasped it and reached up to stroke her cheek while I wiped the tears that fell away.

"Isabella Marie Swan, there is no other in this world for me. God Himself made you, just for me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you Bella. There isn't anything I wouldn't give you. Today, I'm asking you to give me something. Bella, will you give me your heart? I promise to cherish it always and more than that, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Will you make me the happiest man alive? Bella, will you marry me?" I took Nana Cullen's ring out of my pocket and held it out to her. She gasped as the tears fell in earnest. I took her left hand in mine and prepared to slide the ring on, but I needed an answer from her first.

"Bella? I haven't heard an answer." I froze with her hand in mine, the ring at the ready.

"Yes Edward. YES!" She stood up and pulled me with her as I slid the ring on. It was a perfect fit.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you for making me the happiest man on the planet." The entire coffee shop broke out in applause and we remembered that we weren't alone. Suddenly our family and friends engulfed us. Everything had gone exactly as I planned and I was thrilled.

After the congratulations and hugs from our family, I took Bella's hand and led her to Abby's table.

"Oh Edward Cullen! You sweet boy! That was beautiful! Come give an old lady a hug!" Abby grabbed me and hugged me tight as her son, Patrick, shook his head and rolled his eyes, smiling the entire time.

"Abby I am so glad you made it. Here, this is my fiancée, Bella. Bella, this is Abby."

"Oh sweet Bella it is so good to meet you in person! This young man talk about you constantly. Congratulations Sweetheart!" She enveloped Bella in a warm hug too.

"I'm thrilled to finally meet you as well Abby. Edward speaks very highly of you too." She introduced Patrick and Dawn and we talked for a few more moments before they told us they had to get back home. I told Abby we would keep her posted on plans and she kissed us once more and then was gone.

"Baby, we are going to go have dinner with everyone now. I have a reservation for us in about thirty minutes." I couldn't stop looking at the ring on her finger.

"Mmm that sounds good." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I captured her lips in an intense kiss. "Thank you Edward. That was the most romantic proposal ever. I love you my sweet, beautiful man."

"I love you too Sweetheart. You have no idea how happy you have made me."

Everyone made their way to the restaurant and soon after we were seated and placed our orders, the champagne my father ordered arrived. He stood up and clinked his knife softly on his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to take a moment to say congratulations to Edward and Bella. I think I speak for everyone when I say that it's about damn time. Please join me and raise your glasses to our kids. Wishing you both all the love and happiness in the world. We love you very much. To Edward and Bella! Cheers!"

"Thank you Dad, and thank you to everyone for being here today." We raised our glasses again just as Renee and my mother started talking.

"Oh we'll have to get the Grand Ballroom at the Fairmount Olympic for the reception. It's amazing Renee."

"Oh Esme that would be great. I also think we should have a small reception in Forks too because everyone there knows and loves our Bella."

"Oh Bella! You and I will have to go shopping. You have to let me organize your wedding. We can do…."Alice began spitting out ideas left and right and was quickly joined by my mother and then by Bella's mother. Even Gran jumped in and offered her thoughts. Bella and I sat back and stared at the chaos that was happening before us. I hadn't thought this part out. I knew our families would be happy, but I never dreamt that they would be this overzealous.

They just kept talking and talking and no one even seemed to acknowledge that Bella and I were the ones getting married. This wasn't about them and what they wanted. This was about us and what we wanted. I took one look at Bella and knew what we had to do.

Leaning over and whispering in her ear I offered up something. "Baby, say the word and we are on a plane to Las Vegas tonight. I want to marry you more than anything, but I want to do it on our terms. Not theirs. What do you say? Will you marry me tonight?"

**A/N: They are getting married! Now, the question becomes, when? What will Bella say? Also, several of you have said you'd like to see Edward stand up to all the female attention…so I hope this chapter had him doing that for you. See, you ask for it and we try to give it to you! We hear you people! Thanks for your continued support!**


End file.
